Grey
by Athenaea
Summary: One act of mercy unsettles Hermione's whole life. Lucius Malfoy won't let it settle down again, however. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter I

I don't own anything Harry Potter.

**Summary:** One act of mercy unsettles Hermione's whole life. Lucius Malfoy won't let it settle down again, however. He pulls her along into his quest for revenge and retaliation. The Wizarding World will be changed for good by this strange and unlikely collaboration, in more ways than one...

**Grey**

**Chapter I**

She stood in a dark, far corner, watching helplessly Madam Pomfrey's urgent and practised movements. Spell after spell, potion after potion was used to try and save the unconscious boy on the blood-soaked bed.

The Headmaster and the Head of the boy's House were assisting her, faces grim. It could be he wouldn't make it...

She didn't try to offer her help, she would only getting in Madam Pomfrey's way. And she had helped already, even if it only was a little.

She had given the boy just enough time to make sure he survived until the nurse could treat him.

Now all she could do was hope and pray, and that was what she did in her dark corner.

Finally, they were done. Their robes were splattered with small drops of blood, their hands stained with residues of different potions used.

But though there wasn't any relief on their faces, there was still hope.

"We've done everything we could... He has to wake up on his own; we don't know what that curse to his head might have done."

"Agreed. Do you need us for anything else?" The Headmaster asked helpfully, eyeing the exhausted nurse.

"No, but thank you, I can manage it from here. You go and inform the boy's parents... I'll bet they are waiting..." The nurse's voice trailed off.

"We'll do that." The Headmaster and the Head of House swept out of the ward, on their way to the Headmaster's office.

With a flick of her wand, the nurse had cleaned up the bed and her own stained robes. She once more checked the boy with a sad face, before she started to clean up her tools and supplies.

"Is he going to be all right, Madam?" The nurse looked up at the sound of the hesitant voice.

"Miss Granger, are you still here?" The nurse looked with curiosity as the young witch walked over to the sickbed.

"Yes, well, I wanted to know if he would make it..."

"I thought I ordered you to eat some chocolate and get some rest."

"I couldn't, Madam. I'm sorry."

"Never mind, child." She gave the pale girl a firm smile while she directed the student to a chair next to the boy's bed.

"We managed to save his life and to minimise the damage done by the curses. In time, he should make a complete recovery if it wasn't for..."

"The curse to his head?"

"Indeed. Head trauma is even for the most experienced Mediwizard difficult to asses and cure. He is in a coma now, I fear, and I can't say with complete certainty that he will wake up." It visibly pained her to admit that fact.

"All we can do now is wait and hope and pray." A deep sigh escaped the tired nurse as she bustled about the room, putting away valuable potions, while making some hot chocolate for them both.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Miss Granger? You did say you didn't get really hurt, but are you sure?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she passed the student a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you. And no, I'm positive I didn't get hurt. I would definitely have felt being hit by the curses that woman threw around..." She didn't mention the bruise on her side; it was nothing.

"And they didn't even manage to catch her. They didn't even notice her arrival... The Ministry is starting to get really incompetent!"

"It's very possible she came through the Floo Network."

"Shouldn't those accesses to the Network be under surveillance?"

"True. But maybe the attacker escaped being noticed..."

"Hmm! Still, this shouldn't have happened!"

"No, it shouldn't," was her heart-felt response as she eyed the motionless, waxen face of the boy.

"Can I stay a little while longer, Madam?"

"If it pleases you, but, I want you in bed early. You can't fool me, Miss Granger, you are shaken up by it. And have you talked with your friends yet?"

"I have, briefly. I've convinced them I'm fine."

"Well then, suit yourself. But I am keeping an eye on you!"

"Thanks, Madam," she said softly

* * *

She should be going. Harry, Ron and the others of her House were probably full of questions. She wondered why they hadn't came to the ward yet to get her.

But this silence was just what she needed to deal with what had happened. To deal with her shock and panic caused by the attack which she stumbled upon... What if she hadn't been curious to what was making those thumps against the wall?

He probably would be dead now. She glanced once more at the unconscious boy and bit her lip.

The expression on his face... She couldn't stand by and watch, paralysed by shock and fear! She had acted and probably saved his life... Her mind went numb and she just _acted_. And she had came better out of this duel than last year... It gave her just a small slimmer of satisfaction, knowing that her increased efforts at duelling paid off.

She slowly stood up and grimaced when her body protested; her muscles ached. That curse that grazed her side still had some lingering effects, but nothing a hot bath couldn't deal with.

She looked up when she heard murmurs coming from the entrance of the ward. Yes, it was time to go for her, she didn't want to be scolded by Madam Pomfrey!

However, it wasn't the nurse who strode towards the bed. It was the Headmaster, the Head of House and the father of the boy, and one look at him chilled Hermione to the bone.

He seemed terribly upset but most of all his cold grey eyes held a mad fury.

She wanted to get out of here. The sight of that man made her sick. He made her want to grab her wand and hex him into oblivion.

The man made her all too aware of the fact that in both her worlds, Muggle and Wizard, justice was sometimes hard to find. Money could buy a person almost everything...

"Ah, Miss Granger, still here?"

"I was about to go back to my dorm, Headmaster," she said softly.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the father giving her a look that quite puzzled her; it still held the same haughtiness and arrogance, the disdain, but there was beside the fury also a large amount of fear and obvious concern for the boy in the bed.

"Could you stay just a bit longer? Though you have told us what you have seen and done, it was rather done in a hurry and I think it was only a very short and abridged version. We would like you to tell us once again, if that's all right with you."

"Yes. Of course."

The Headmaster gestured to the father who had sat down in the chair she had just left, and had taken the pale boy's hand in his own.

The simple act of affection shocked her almost more than the words he spoke next, while piercing her with his cold eyes:

"Miss Granger, I would like to thank you for intervening and helping my son. You saved him and I am in your gratitude."

Only the manners instilled in her for years were stronger than her startled surprise and she managed to stutter out: "Y-You're w-welcome, Mr. M-Malfoy."


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter I

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this new chapter. Don't forget to say so, if you do!

**Grey**

**Chapter II**

Professor Snape seemed to be a bit surprised too, as his eyes widened. However, he had quickly composed himself and gave Hermione somewhat of a sneer.

"Sit down please, Miss Granger and tell us what you remember." The disdain in the Potion Master's voice clearly told her what he thought of her involvement in this attack; another show of Gryffindor bravery.

"Yes, I would really much appreciate knowing what exactly happened to my son. Even the smallest detail." His tone of voice was demanding and the expression on his face almost frightened her in it's intensity. Fury was boiling beneath the calm exterior, and the worry and terrified shock buried deep down underneath the feeling of rage. Mr. Malfoy didn't show any weakness.

"Please sit down, Miss Granger and make yourself comfortable," the Headmaster patted on the bed next to that of Draco's.

Hermione settled herself down again, and took in the looming figure of Professor Snape, the calming presence of Dumbledore and the imposing control that Lucius Malfoy kept on his emotions. Still, his gaze kept drifting to his son.

_So how does it feel? How does it feel to have somebody you care for hurt, possibly dying? How does it feel to be powerless to help your loved one? How does it feel?_ Yes, she had felt the need, no the _urge_ to help Draco. Though he was a right bully and had done many petty, cruel things, the terror on his face... Nobody deserved that.

But to see his father go through the pain and grief and anger caused by this attempt on his son's life made her feel somewhat of a bitter satisfaction. After all, how many times hadn't he caused that same mix of painful emotions on his victims and their families?

_It's what he deserves!_ Screamed a part of her mind, while another part of her knew she would never wish this kind of torment on somebody else.

Though the thought of Harry who still couldn't really deal with Sirius death, who still woke up screaming and crying in the night incensed the part of her who delighted in the man's misery.

_Does that make me a bad person?_

She was roused out of her thoughts by an impatient cough of Professor Snape.

"S-Sorry. Well, I... I saw something odd... The wall of the room I was in suddenly turned... On it appeared a rather strange greenish spot, I-"

"Where were you? What were you doing there? Which wall?" Lucius Malfoy interrupted her, sneering at her stumbling with words.

Hermione took a deep breath and started all over.

"Today was the Hogsmeade weekend, and I...

_Hermione struggled through the throngs of students, grumbling. Why did every student have some kind of growing spurt except Hermione? How was she to spot her friends when she couldn't see anything?! Where should she start looking for them? Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and the others had gone without her, as she insisted at finishing her assignment for Potions first, which was now finished . Now, here she was, alone,_ _without a clue as to which shop her friends had gone to first. _

_She sighed as an enthusiastic fourth year pushed her aside while hollering for his friends, which stood only about a couple of feet away from him._

_Maybe she should first deal with the things she had wanted to do today before she went looking all over for them. And hadn't she wanted to deal with this business alone, without being bothered by her friends? After all, she wanted to keep it a secret for now._

_Mind made up, she made her way over to the Three Broomsticks. Entering it, she quickly spied for her friends. Good; they weren't here._

_Avoiding students and their bottles of butterbeer, she walked over to Madam Rosmerta, who gave her a welcoming smile._

_"Well, hello, Miss Granger! How have you been lately? Are you looking for your friends? I haven't seen them in here yet."_

_"No, I'm not looking for my friends right now... I was wondering if I could use a room for perhaps half an hour? I need to speak with my mom by using the Floo... I-"_

_"Of course! Here," Madam Rosmerta gestured to the stairs. "Go to room Twelve; it's empty. Floo powder is next to the fireplace. You know, you're not the only student wishing to talk to their family face to face, so to speak. Some things, you just can't tell, or ask, in a letter!" Rosmerta gave her a mischievous grin, causing Hermione to blush and sputter. What did Madam Rosmerta actually think she wanted to talk about?!_

_"Now, go on! Shoo!" She chuckled as Hermione hurried up the stairs, still with quite red cheeks._

_Almost out of breath due to storming up the stairs in a huff, Hermione threw some Floo powder in the fire and stuck her head in._

_"Mom, are you there?"_

_"Mom?!"_

_No answer. Had her Mom forgotten about their little meeting? Hermione frowned dejectedly and called out once more: "Mom?"_

_Still nothing. She listened silently for a minute or so, but she didn't hear a sound. Apparently, nobody was home._

_Hermione let out a deep sigh. She knew her parents were busy with their dental practice; her mother had much on her mind and on occasion she forgot about things._

_Well, she had to settled her things by letter then, though it would take far more trouble that way. Hermione frowned, displeased with the turn of events. _

_She pulled her head out of the fire, and put the Floo powder back where it belonged. She had just picked up her bag when she noticed something out of her peripheral vision; did the wall just... vibrated?_

_Indeed it did, and the wood gave a soft groan of protest._

_Odd. What were people doing in there?_

_She blushed at her own silly thoughts. That was just... ick._

_All her embarrassed thoughts disappeared however as there became a stain visible on the wall; a stain that was rapidly growing larger and had a darkish green colour to it._

_Indeed; what were they doing in there?_

_She didn't hear a thing but..._

_It wasn't any of her business, but she felt... Strangely uncomfortable, uneasy. A bad feeling, but there was no reason for that... Was there?_

_If she had learned one thing over the years it was to trust her instincts, or her gut, as Ron put it. Most of the times it had helped her. But just as many times, people had told her to mind her own business... _

_Was it her business to go and ask the people in the room next to hers what they were doing?_

_She was in doubt now, as she moved to the door and stepped out in the softly illuminated hallway. She took a few hesitant steps towards the door of the room next to hers. As she stood before it she bit her lip; should she knock? Did she dare? What would she say when the person occupying the room actually opened the door? She felt foolish._

_But as she was about to walk down the hallway to the stairs, the door shuddered, and there was a very faint thud._

_Something just told her that right there in the room something bad was happening. She couldn't explain it, but a strong feeling of dread settled in her stomach._

Should she call a teacher? Would they even listen to her? They would dismiss her story as nonsense... it was! But still...

_Could it hurt to just knock and ask? She would look stupid but at least she would have eased that uncomfortable feeling._

_Mind made up, she knocked softly on the door. _Maybe not so smart after all_, she thought, _now I alarmed them of my presence and I-

_Her thoughts were interrupted by another faint thud against a wall._

Probably a silencing spell, but not such a good one after all, as I can hear the walls... Maybe it isn't so much connected to the walls, only to the person and the sounds inside the room? I have to ask that later! Later!_ She tried to focus her mind on the room itself, not on theories about Silencing spells!_

_She had received no answer to her knocking and now she was even more in doubt to what to do._

_"Miss? Sir?" She asked, lifting her voice a little it would carry through the door. "Is everything all right in there?_

_She waited but there was no answer. What now?_

_Did she dare? She tried the door handle._

_Locked, of course... She raised her wand, trying not to think about what she was doing; breaking into a room, invading someone's privacy... Where had her level-headedness and reason gone to?!_

_A simple Alohomora didn't work. She frowned and then she started to fire every unlocking charm she knew on the door, somehow feeling an urgency to unlock the door and uncover whatever was happening..._

_Suddenly, the door flew open._

_The scene in the room shocked her._

_What was happening inside paralysed her._

_But the complete and utter terror and... betrayal? She read on the victim's face spurred her into action;_

_Her schoolmate, Draco Malfoy, was being attacked, by a... Death Eater._

_It wore the mask and robes of Hermione's most vivid nightmares. In a high, insane voice it screamed curses and hexes, aimed towards the defenceless Draco. Where was his wand?_

_Though Draco avoided most of the curses, he seemed a bit... off, like he was hit by a bludger to the head and wasn't yet over the dizziness and confusion. Had he been hit by curses already? Stupid question, as his robes were burned and bloody at some spots. He limped with his left leg, and his face had a slightly yellow colour._

_The way he moved was merely automatic. It was obviously a game for the Deatheater; it was toying with the boy as it was apparent that Draco didn't put that much effort in staying alive and getting away. Why? He really was out of it, as he stumbled and slumped down, before the hearth, reaching out to the fire, trying to say something but couldn't..._

_Only then saw Hermione some face in the fire, but before she could get a glance at any facial features, the face had disappeared, leaving Draco gurgling, a sound that sounded almost desperate to her ears._

_What the hell was going on?_

_Why was Draco, son of a Deatheater, attacked by one?!_

_But she forgot about the years he had bullied her, called her names and worse. The twisted face with it's raw emotions got her out of her stupor and just as the Deatheater cursed him, she yelled a charm for a protective shield, making the spell bounce off it. _

_It seemed that only then the two became aware of the open door and the person standing in the doorway._

_"You!" The Deatheater yelled. The voice, high and harsh, it was all too familiar to her!_

_But she refused to cower as the mad Deatheater raised its wand. Hermione ducked just in time, and scrambled away, towards Draco, who was lying on the floor in front of the hearth, face down._

_"Now look what has fallen into my lap... The little Mudblood friend of bloody Potter... Splendid!" A mad cackle and a shouted curse._

_A quick "Protego" shielded both Hermione and Draco. However, she had to go on the offence if she wanted to get out of this._

_"Draco!" She shook his shoulder with one hand, while she trained her wand on the Deatheater with another, yelling the first curse coming to mind: "Stupefy!!"_

_The Deatheater avoided it, but barely._

_"You're trying to save him? How very noble of you! It's no use! Even if you can get him out of here... It's too late! He isn't as tough as he likes to believe! Can't take much, that boy! A shame to his family!"_

_What was this all about?_

_"No matter, I'll finish you both off!"_

_A strange curse was shouted and it went straight to her and Draco; though she warded it off, it still grazed her side, leaving a nasty tingling sensation. _

_She wasn't fast enough however, to protect Draco entirely from a second curse shrieked by the Deatheater; it grazed him against his head, making it lift up and smack back into the floor with a sickening thump._

_"Stupefy!!" Was Hermione desperate attempt and this time, it struck true and the Deatheater fell to the floor, though it tried to shake off the hex._

_It gave Hermione enough time though to check up on Draco, who was thankfully still breathing. He was bleeding from his head now, and she wracked her brains for healing spells that were usually used for head trauma. But before she had time to use any spell, she was once more forced to focus her attention on the now furious Deatheater._

_A shriek full of anger, hate and malice escaped it and it charged, madness glimmering in the eyes._

_But before it had any chance to attack, it was hit in the back by a strong curse, uttered by no other than the Headmaster himself._

_A twisted snarl escaped the Death Eater, but it refrained just a second from action, obviously torn between the want to attack the newcomer and taking care of the business it came for._

_Though it didn't get the chance to choose as other teachers appeared and with a suppressed yell of rage, it took the few steps to the fire and disappeared._

Then, she was swept up in the frantic activity around her, people trying to save Draco, whose injuries were far more worse than she had thought, and she trying to explain, several times, what happened.

"That's about it..." She trailed off.

"You said you saw a face in the fire." Lucius Malfoy's voice was hard and a strange light glittered in his eyes. His face was set in hard lines and his grip on his cane was so tight, his knuckles were white.

"I-I do believe I saw a face, though it was gone too soon to give you any details but for the fact that I did saw it..." She finished, uncertainly.

"I'll take your word for it, Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy said calmly, but still there simmered something in his voice; violence barely restrained. She started to feel increasingly uncomfortable. This man brought back too many horrifying memories.

"You said that the Death Eater was... Bellatrix Lestrange?" Asked Professor Snape, voice hard.

"Yes... Of course, I didn't see her face, but her voice; I recognised her voice," she tried to explain.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, we believe you. Did she mentioned anything else than you just told us?"

"No Headmaster, nothing. Nothing about why she attacked Draco or what it's purpose was... She seemed to enjoy however what she was doing... even though Draco is her own _nephew_!" And he was a perfect pureblood, son of a Deatheater, not a cousin who had a fall-out with his family and betrayed everything they stood for, like Sirius!

"Yes, indeed. The woman is insane." Was the quick, chillingly calm response of Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began, "do you perhaps know with whom Draco had a meeting and why?"

"No, I didn't know anything about a meeting." Was Lucius Malfoy's short reply.

"Ah, well, neither does Professor Snape or I. We will ask his friends and housemates tomorrow if they knew anything. I will keep you personally informed." The Headmaster's words were laced with a sincere sympathy as he too had noticed the concern and worries of the father.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Lucius Malfoy gave a curt nod, then said his goodbyes. All those present saw the raw emotion flash across his face and in his eyes as he silently regarded the still form of his son, before he almost stalked out of the infirmary.

"Now, Miss Granger, off to bed with you. You can't tell me that the events of this day hasn't had left their mark on you. Goodnight, Miss Granger."

As she walked down the hallways, yawning, her mind was already trying to deal with all the events of the day, trying to make sense of it all; Draco being attacked by his _aunt_, his father who actually cared quite a lot for the boy... Not to mention the terrible fury being hidden by Lucius Malfoy; she could understand his anger, but... I t seemed more than the normal want for revenge and justice.

She shook her head, willing herself to forget such ridiculous notions; Mister Malfoy was almost perfect in his manipulating of people and their emotions. Maybe he was merely trying to manipulate her and her professors?

She wondered about those questions as she entered the Gryffindor tower, saying the password and stepping into the common room, where several people were waiting for her.

_Great. Another inquisition._


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** see Chapter I

**A/N:** thanks for all your reviews. Many thanks to Kandice for your praise! I, being Dutch, can't get it any better than that!

I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter; I may take some time in building up a plot. Yes, if anyone is wondering, this will _eventually_ be a LM/HG pairing! I really like this particular pairing and have been thinking about writing a story for them for quite some time. I came up with this plot, but it does take me a while to get to any romantic stuff. I just hope you'll like my tale of intrigue that comes first too! Enjoy!

This chapter has been revised. Thanks for Artemis Moonclaw to point out my mistake!

**Grey**

**Chapter III**

"What took you so long?!" The rather aggressive tone in which this was said, earned Ron a vicious glare from his sister.

"Sorry. They wanted to hear my story, even the tiniest details... You know, for the investigation that no doubt will follow." Hermione said tiredly, while she sank down on a couch, next to Ginny.

"So what did happen? And who are they?" Asked Ron eagerly.

"I know you're probably want to hear all the gory details, but could you please wait for tomorrow? I'm feeling like my head is going to explode..." Absentmindedly she started to rub her aching forehead.

"Aww, come on!"

Hermione let out another deep sigh. "Well..." She started and in a rush, gave them the story in a very short version.

"So, that snivelling ferret finally got what was coming to him," Ron said, gleefully.

Hermione looked at him, appalled at his words. "You wouldn't say such a thing if you had been there! It was awful! If you had seen his face... And he was completely defenceless... And so frightened..."

"He's the son of a Death Eater, Hermione," Harry said softly but his voice was... cold, uncaring.

"Guys!!" Hermione frowned at them. "I know he's been a complete git, but what he's been gone through... I wouldn't wish that on anyone!"

"He would have done nothing if it had been _you_, Hermione. He would have just stood there and laugh, probably." Was Harry's answer.

"But aren't you wondering as to why this happened? He was attacked by a _Death Eater_! By Bellatrix Lestrange! His own aunt! Aren't you curious as to know why?" She tried to reason with them.

"Maybe he had been a bad boy, and you-know-who had sent his aunt to teach him a lesson?" Ron tried. "And now, maybe, she'll go after his dad too. That would be two Deatheaters less."

Hermione shook her head. "Let's talk tomorrow, all right? I can't deal with your narrow-mindedness right now."

"Please, Hermione, stop being dramatic! They are _evil_, and if they start trying to murder each other, then what? Who cares? I don't know why you do. Malfoy has been a pain in the ass for years, his father is even worse and you go and save him."

"You would expect me to stand by and just watch?" Hermione stared at them, then closed her eyes, feeling very down all of a sudden. "Look, guys, this is getting nowhere. You don't know what you are saying... And I can't, won't, believe that you would just stand by, if something like this would happen in front of your faces. "

Harry shrugged, but his eyes were starting to shine with a harsh light. "You've should have left him to die, Hermione. Sooner or later, he will, so... You better wake up to reality, Hermione; there's a war brewing outside this school and you just saved a guy who will be on the opposite side of us. A guy who will undoubtedly cause his share of death."

"You do not know that for sure, Harry!" Hermione felt a bit worried about the change taking place in Harry. Sirius violent death had left deep marks. It had changed Harry; maybe just out of grief, but he had started to harden and become jaded and almost... vicious in his need for justice. Like he wanted to see them pay dearly. Like he wanted to be the one to deal them their punishment, their... deaths. It made her so very sad to think how quick they all were losing their innocence.

"Of course I know for sure. He wants to be a Deatheater, and his father wouldn't leave him any other choice. I wonder though, how his father will react to his son being attacked by one of them; probably being deeply disappointed it had to come to this." Harry said with a very dark, twisted amusement.

"Actually, I think he was really shocked and sad, and very afraid for his son. Quite pissed, too." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"What?! That bastard dared to show his face here?" Ron yelled, jumping up from the couch, fists clenched. "The nerve! Dumbledore should have hexed him into oblivion!"

"Dumbledore can't do a thing, or else the Ministry would have him fired." Ginny said softly. She was looking down at her hands while she said that. "Malfoy has gotten a pardon from Fudge himself, remember?"

"The Ministry doesn't have to know, now do they? They could just dump the body somewhere else."

"Sure. Then all the evidence would be lost and nobody would suspect Dumbledore. Right, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes, then stood up, deciding she would go to bed now, tired of hearing their ridiculous comments.

"Goodnight." She said briskly and received a couple of mumbled "goodnights" from her friends.

As she gratefully sank into her bed, sleep didn't come to her. Her mind was still awake and whirling with all what happened today. But most of all, she worried about Harry and the dark depression he was surely sinking deeper and deeper in. Didn't Dumbledore notice? What could she do to help him? What would help him?

At last, she fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning, while fragments of frightening memories blended together into another nightmare.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly at her desk in Potions, writing down her notes, happy the class was almost over. It was the last class of the day and the last class of the week.

She was looking forward to the weekend, hoping to finally catch up on some sleep and homework. She hadn't been sleeping well for the last week, ever since the attack on Draco.

Every time she thought about the boy, she felt slightly worried, despite her own feeling towards the boy. Her friends didn't mind one bit that the annoying Slytherin wasn't there to harass them, but somehow the total lack of compassion bothered her on some level.

Yes, she admitted to herself, she was slightly worried as Malfoy hadn't woken up from his coma. It actually bothered her so much that each and every single day that has passed since the attempt on his life she had visited the infirmary and asked after him.

She couldn't help herself, and blamed it on the still frightening memories of that afternoon. Something on Malfoy's face had touched something in her and now she was worried. Great. She hadn't told her friends anything about her conflicting emotions, not waiting on another lecture about why she shouldn't feel anything but hate, loathing and disgust for Malfoy.

She glanced up as Professor Snape stalked past her desk, robes billowing behind him, scowl firmly settled on his face. He was in an even darker mood than usual; he was obviously concerned about Draco and he vented his frustrations on the students, which resulted in severe losses of housepoints for all four houses, which surprised Hermione, as Slytherin suffered quite some damage too, although not nearly as much as the other three houses.

Professor Snape noticed her glance and gleefully took the chance at deducting some more points and this time from the know-it-all Miss Granger.

"Something the matter, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir." She answered meekly.

"I would appreciate it if next time, you'll concentrate on your work. Five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while others of her House groaned. How long before the class was over? In this rate they wouldn't have any points left!

Finally, the bell sounded and everybody packed up their stuff and left as quickly as possible, happy to get away from the oppressing mood that hang in the classroom.

Hermione followed after her friends, who were almost jogging down the hallways, eager to get to their common room.

"Guys, wait up!" She said breathlessly, and Harry and Ron stopped for a moment to give her a chance to catch up with them.

"Hurry up, Hermione! The sooner we're out of the dungeons, the better! The chill is getting into my bones," Ron whined, while they quickly made their way through the castle.

"I have to go to the library... Pick up some texts. Are you coming with me? You still need to do some research for your next Transfiguration project." Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry pulled up their noses. "Hermione, it's a Friday afternoon! I don't wanna think about homework right now!"

"Besides, couldn't we borrow some of your notes? You make it all sound so much easier than those old tomes." Ron looked at her with what he thought were his best puppy dog eyes. Hermione wasn't impressed.

"Flattery isn't going to help you this time, Ron."

"Aww, Hermione! Please?"

"We'll see." At seeing the grins Ron and Harry exchanged she knew she wouldn't be able to deny them her notes. But she wouldn't write the whole assignment out for them! She did have her limits.

"See you at supper, all right?"

"Sure!"

She took the next turn and hurried towards the library, knowing that at this day and time, it was blissfully empty and peaceful.

The librarian didn't even look up as she walked in, browsing her way through the aisles, looking for the books she needed.

She sat down at a table in a secluded corner, leafing through one of the books, but she felt restless and unable to really concentrate.

After about half an hour, she gave up, picked up her things, and registered the books she wanted. She said a polite goodbye to Madam Pince before exiting the library.

She hesitated for a moment before heading for the infirmary. Might as well ask Madam Pomfrey how he was doing.

She slipped quietly into the room, taking care not to disturb any possible, sleeping patients. When she noticed the empty bed that Draco used to be occupying, she felt a small smile grace her lips.

_Good_, she thought_, everything will soon be back to normal, then!_ She approached the nurse, who was diligently labelling potions.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey. I see Ma- Mr Malfoy has waken up then, as his bed is empty?" She asked curiously, as well as cheerfully.

Madam Pomfrey shoulders slumped and she set down the bottle which had just received a label.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger... He still hasn't woken up, nor given any sign of increased consciousness... In fact, he hasn't shown any signs of being aware of the world around him." Her voice sounded sad.

"So... Where is he now? St. Mungos?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"No, I've set him up in a private room. I thought, as seeing no recovery in the near future, this was better..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear this... I really thought he had woken up... It's stupid, but I think I'm actually starting to miss his annoying presence. I mean... He is a real.... unpleasant person to my me and my friends, but... I never wished this on him."

"I know, Miss Granger. If you really hated him, you would have walked away from that attack, never looking back. Really, I haven't said it in that much words, but I'm actually quite proud of your courage and quick thinking. It probably saved his life. If he would only wake up now..."

"I wondered; what could you do to aid him coming out of his coma?" Hermione had looked through several books and articles dealing with head trauma and coma, but found little relevant information. It seemed that the Wizarding world wasn't that much further than the Muggle world in dealing with this kind of injuries.

"I've giving him the regular potions, but as of yet, he isn't responding to any treatment. The only thing left to do to us is to wait and hope he will emerge out of this coma on his own strength."

"That's terribly frustrating."

"Indeed. His father... Well, lets say he didn't take the news well; he practically demanded I would wake him up at once. But when the reality sank in... I never thought I would see that man expressing grief, though he probably thought I had left the wing..."

Hermione didn't want to think about Malfoy senior right now. Draco was enough to deal with, with her feeling almost as much as _sympathy_ for the annoying ferret.

"I'll be going then... Almost supper time."

"Oh dear, would you look at that, I completely forgot the time! I'll see you tomorrow." It wasn't a question, merely a statement, and Hermione blushed. She indeed had been by every single day. She hurried out of the infirmary towards the Great Hall, trying not to think about too much about what was apparently happening; she indeed felt sympathy for Malfoy!!

* * *

That same night found the whole of Gryffindor relaxing in their common room, talking and playing games with each other. Hermione had made herself comfortable on a couch, watching her friends, while trying to sort out her own thoughts and feelings.

Ron plopped down next to her, giving her a lazy grin.

"So... What's up, Hermione? You seem rather distracted today."

"It's nothing, Ron."

"There is something. Come on, you can tell me."

"You sure you want to know?" At Ron's eager nodding, she continued. "I know it sounds crazy, but I just can't forget about the whole attack on Malfoy. I keep trying to find reasons why he was attacked by a Deatheater. And every reason I can think of, doesn't make sense!"

Ron snorted. "Trust me, of course it doesn't make sense. Those Deatheaters are a bunch of lunatics; they don't make sense. Just forget about it, Mione. Come and play a game of Exploding Snaps with us. It will cheer you up."

"Maybe..."

"Come on, forget about the ferret and play a game with me. Chess?"

Hermione looked at her friend and smiled. "All right, one game."

"Good!" Ron said as he jumped up, grabbed the board and his pieces, before sitting down again, setting the board up. Hermione observed her friend's smug grin and had to smother the urge to laugh outright; he already knew he was going to win. Hermione could play chess quite well, but she still hadn't beaten Ron. And he was mighty pleased with that fact. It was almost... cute, seeing him like this.

She started to blush at her own thoughts, but Ron seemed to be oblivious about her suddenly flushed state. Well, he seemed to oblivious towards a lot of things, she thought a bit annoyed.

"Ready for another slaughter?" Ron asked her, smirking at the groans and moans coming from Hermione's pieces.

"Oh shut up," she said to her pieces, "I'm not that bad."

"Get on with it!" Yelled Ron's pieces, waving at them both.

"You heard them."

"Shut up, Ron."

Ron smirked.

"I said, shut up!" A couple of Gryffindors looked up at the loud thud.

"What did I do?" Ron whined.

"Just play."

* * *

"Oh, hello Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey gave the girl a warm smile. Hermione stood in the doorway, looking just a bit hesitant and apprehensive.

The nurse gestured towards the girl. "Come on, check up on the boy. I'm sure he would appreciate your concern.

Hermione snorted. "I doubt he would, Madam."

"I don't know... He maybe would, since you're the only student showing concern for his welfare." The nurse saw the girl frown.

"I'm not lying, nor exaggerating the truth. His... friends, if you can call them that, have been by once, all-in-all. Only you, his father, Professor Snape and the Headmaster have visited the boy several times. His father has come by almost every evening. To be honest, I had not expected him to do that. But I haven't got one good word for his so-called friends. The one time that they graced him with a visit is almost a week ago and lasted a good ten minutes..."

Madam Pomfrey nodded at seeing Hermione's clearly visible disbelief.

"Strange isn't it? The Slytherins always seemed to be so tight... It makes me wonder how deep a friendship in that house goes."

"Maybe..." offered Hermione, "maybe it has something to do with the way in which Draco was attacked... I mean, because he was attacked by a Deatheater, they don't want to associate with him, in fear of becoming a target as well?"

"Hmmm, it could be a possibility of course, but still, I find a disgrace entirely that they didn't even stop by to ask after him!"

"They could have asked their Head of House."

"That's quite impersonal, if they actually did that. The boy deserves to have visits from his friends!"

"Well, today he has to settle for me. Maybe I can antagonise him enough to wake him up." Was Hermione's poor attempt at lightening up the situation.

"You can always try."

"Yes, maybe I can... I was wondering, Madam, if you would mind if I talked or read to him every day... In the Muggle world, it is advised to family and friends to spent time with the comatose patient and talk to him, so he can hear familiar voices."

"Really? Now, that does sound quite interesting." The nurse's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes, it is. Research has pointed out that the subconscious sometimes recognise familiar voices and that those can help bringing a patient back to consciousness."

"Miss Granger, I'm willing to try anything. Though for his body this complete rest is very good to heal from the severe curses, his mind could sink away... Yes, maybe this Muggle theory is worth a try. You can try to talk him back. If you're willing to give up your free time for this, I would be very grateful, as well as his father-"

"I would rather you didn't tell his father; I don't think he would appreciate a Muggle born trying out some Muggle theory on his son. I don't think he would like it either if he heard a Muggle born was spending time with his son."

"You're maybe right, but I dare say that in this case he might think different about it; if it would help in the recovery of his son, he could be ready to try any method, even a Muggle."

"But I can't say for certain that it will work. Some people just never wake up... I don't want to give him false hope." She said, but her thoughts were quite fervently against him knowing. She wanted nothing to do with Draco's father.

"I won't tell him a thing, if you don't want to. I don't have to tell him anything either; this treatment won't pose a risk to young Mr Malfoy in any way, so I don't have to inform him. This little experiment will be our secret."

"You said his father comes by in the evenings?"

"Yes, usually around eight o'clock, and stays for about an hour. I don't pry into those visits, but I can't help but notice his arrivals and departures."

"So, I could come by after afternoon's lessons and early in the evening." She could easily avoid Malfoy like this.

"That's all right with me. I do appreciate your offer, and I think the professors will to."

Now Hermione's face sported an uncomfortable expression. "I would have rather that the professors don't know about this either... I don't want any..." She stopped and pulled a face at remembering Snape words a couple of days ago. He had actually implied she had saved Malfoy out of a desire to earn more points and rise further in her position as the professors' favourite! She was still mad and also a bit hurt at the accusation.

"I suppose you have to inform the Headmaster. If he doesn't know already. Could you tell me, Madam, can the Headmaster actually read our minds?" Hermione grinned at the amused nurse.

"I do believe he can. Mighty convenient, though sometimes very annoying, isn't it?" Madam Pomfrey laughed at Hermione who now looked rather shocked.

"Well, Miss Granger, you really think his omniscience never gets on my nerve? Sometimes it's rather frustrating, the feeling you've missed something. But I will tell him."

"All right. Would you mind if I read something to Mr Malfoy right now?"

"Of course not! Go on, and read to the poor lad."

Hermione quietly walked into the small room in which Draco was set up and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She pulled a rather thick book out of her bag and opened it.

"I hope you like this. It's from a Muggle author, but the story is very good. _And maybe I can indoctrinate you with some Muggle values..._

"It's called Lord of the Ring. Maybe you'll see some similarities between the book and the Wizarding world. If not, I'm sure you appreciate the numerous battles in this book... Right. Let's get started.

'Concerning Hobbits: This book is largely concerned with Hobbits, and from its pages...'" Hermione started to read with a soft, clear voices, loosing herself in the tale she had read so many times.

* * *

If she kept looking at them, she was going to puke! Hermione buried her face into the text she was revising, not wanting to look at the spectacle before her; Ron and Lavender, flirting!

Did Lavender actually fancy Ron? Didn't Hermione hear her say somewhere in their fifth year that the boys in their year were so 'horribly immature' and she wouldn't dream about dating anyone from Gryffindor as they were 'the worst'? She seemed to have changed her mind. After all, the events taking place at the Ministry had changed them all. Ron seemed to have lost most of his sometimes childish behaviour... Everyone had lost some of their innocence, Hermione figured. So, Lavender had decided Ron was boyfriend material?

When did that happen? She bit her lip as she heard Ron made a whispered comment and Lavender blushed.

Ron didn't seem bothered by Lavender's attention. Actually... He liked it, as she saw him giving the blushing girl a devilish smirk.

Hermione had thought that Ron might have some interest in _her_... Her shoulders slumped just a little, and she slowly picked up her books and texts. She made her way through the students milling about in the common room, up to her dormitory. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to socialise anymore.

As she absent-mindedly did her normal chores before she went to bed, she let her mind run over the things she had just seen. She told herself it was only normal; Lavender was a very pretty girl, and very sweet. She liked talking about Quidditch too.

She slipped into her bed, shivering from the cold. She didn't bother with a heating spell, knowing that soon, she would be quite warm under the thick blanket.

As she felt her body slowly warm up, her mind started to drift away into sleep and she forgot about her hurt feelings when she saw Ron flirting with Lavender.

* * *

"Potions today was a real chore. It was really bloody awful! The Detecting potion itself wasn't anything difficult, but it dealt with a few rather explosive ingredients. And you can probably figure out what exactly happened. A grand total of seven people melted their cauldron! You should have seen Snape, I thought he would spontaneously combust himself! But anyway, this is the list of ingredients; three handfuls of..."

Lucius Malfoy stopped abruptly as he heard the soft feminine voice coming from his son's room. Apparently, his son had a visitor. A student visitor.

He had to admit he hadn't expected this. He knew far too well that the children of his fellow Deatheaters would stay clear of him. The nurse had told him with clear disapproval that his son had received only one, short visit of his supposed friends.

He knew his son didn't have friends outside his house. To say he was disliked was a mild statement... He was now quite curious as to who was in there with him. He hadn't heard about any other visitors from Madam Pomfrey, besides Snape and Dumbledore, in the whole month his son was comatose...

He deftly strode over to the door and opened it silently. His eyebrows rose as he regarded the visitor.

His face didn't show any signs of his surprise, neither did his eyes. He quietly took in the sight of the Mudblood going through her classes, as if his son was actually listening to her, capable of responding to her. Was it some kind of mockery from her?

He smirked. No, the girl wasn't capable of cruelty. She was a real kind-hearted creature. That he had easily seen in her as it was an exploitable weakness.

So why was she doing... this? What did she think she was doing at his son's sickbed?

"Well, well, imagine seeing you here, Miss Granger."

He startled her so badly she dropped the pieces of parchment she was holding, and he watched with a dark amusement as the fluttered to the floor.

"M-Mr. Malfoy!" She exclaimed, blushing ferociously, eyes darting through the room, before resting on the exit.

Ah, the girl was still afraid of him. His eyes started to glint with a predatory intention. She was a smart girl, to fear him.

Still, he wanted answers from her before he would dismiss her.

"Tell me, Miss Granger... What are _you_ doing _here_? Draco never told me he was... on speaking terms with you. He usually has a better taste in the kind of people he associates with."

To his amusement, Miss Granger's face turned an even darker shade of red, though he knew that it wasn't from fear or embarrassment, but anger. He could read everything on the girl's expressive face and in her deep brown eyes.

She quickly got her temper under control and spoke softly: "Though your son and I haven't been on the best of terms, I somehow find myself sympathising with him... Perhaps because I saw what happened to him, and I want him to get better, to _wake up_."

She stopped and Lucius Malfoy found himself smirking at her words. Real Gryffindor of her.

"What does your homework have to do with this... desire?"

She gave him an hesitant look, then looked away. "In the Muggle world there isn't any real treatment for a coma, just like there isn't any in the Wizarding world either. Though one of the things that has been researched and also advised, is use of talking to the comatose patient, done by family and friends of the patient. In several cases, it has helped in bringing a person back to consciousness. The subconscious seems to be able to hear our voices, and maybe if we keep talking to him, it may bring him back and wake him up."

He was silent for a while, as she nervously fidgeted with her quill.

"I know you are of the opinion that not much good comes from the Muggle world." He snickered inside at her careful phrasing of what he really thought of the Muggle world. "But did you know that there is much specific research in all different kind of areas? A doctor can specialise in a certain area of the human body, which is much different from the Mediwizard approach. Much research has been done, and still is being done, to head trauma and the sometimes resulting coma. This manner of treatment is completely harmless. The purpose is to stimulate whatever is still somewhat aware in his mind. Familiar voices, like those of family and friends, are best for such a use... Though in this case, I'm trying to nag him into waking up so he can order me away from his bedside." She finished with a small amount of dark humour, which he found he could appreciate.

He didn't know how to deal with this. This particular treatment didn't sound illogical at all. He wondered why the Mediwizardry hadn't come up with it yet. Maybe, because a real coma was quite unusual in the Wizarding World. Most cases of prolonged unconsciousness could be fixed by a potion.

And what to think about this little Mudblood Gryffindor, doing such a thing for his son, who had made her life as miserable as he could? Doing this for the son of a Deatheater who attacked her at the Ministry and was in a way responsible for the death of her friend's godfather?

Such a simple act of kindness... She exhibited a weakness; sympathy, even mercy for her enemies. She could have left his son to die, but didn't. She could have put his son easily out of her mind after her brave rescue, but didn't. She could have let his son here to lay and rot away, but she didn't; she actually tried to find a way to wake him up.

He stared at her with an intensity she could feel very well, though she kept her eyes on the floor with her scattered notes. She felt herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Why didn't he say something? She was waiting for him to sneer and insult her, so what was he waiting for?

He felt the same malicious satisfaction rise in him as she fidgeted in fear and unease.

He rarely encountered something like this... A true deed of selflessness towards him and his family. She saved his son and now continued to help him the best she could. She didn't expect anything back. Nor any praise; it seemed few people were aware of her effort.

"How long have you been doing this? And why wasn't I informed?" His voice now had a dangerous lilt to it. He saw the girl almost jump out of her chair. She _was_ intimidated by him.

"For about three weeks now, sir. And I asked Madam Pomfrey not to tell you, seeing as there was no danger to this treatment, nor any risks, so I thought that she didn't have to tell you... As you, sir, would never condone such A Muggle treatment. But I thought it was worth a shot..."

"And how long were you planning on continuing this?" His voice was silky, but stern.

"As long as it would take , sir... To the end, no matter what that shall be," the last sentence was a mere whisper.

Such dedication towards someone who was her enemy. Not her friend or a relative. Like he said, such a rare thing.

"You do this every day? For how long?"

"Yes, every day, after classes and after supper to an hour or half past seven..." Ah, the girl had avoided running into him. It nearly made him snicker. Too bad for her that he decided to visit early today. Maybe he had been a bit too predictable in his visits. He would have to change that; he liked keeping people on their toes.

"Isn't your homework suffering under this, Miss Granger?" He asked, knowing all to well how much she was focused on her schoolwork.

"Actually sir, no. I thought it might be handy to do most of my homework in here. He might, subconsciously, pick up some things. Though it must seem very strange, me doing my homework out loud. It's a good thing Draco now has gotten a private room. And when I'm not doing homework, I'm reading some literature to him." She now started to fidget in her chair and throwing longing looks at the door.

"Ah. Well, though this is unexpected... I would appreciate it if you would continue this. After all, no harm is done and the least we can do is try."

She threw him an uncertain look. "Really?" She then bit her lip at the breathless voice. "I mean, yes sir. It's no big deal, for me, you know? And I have to do my homework somewhere, so why not here? It's the least I can do..." The girl babbled. He listened to her babbling as he once more studied her with a greedy intent. This was a surprise and... a gift. He wasn't used to this kind of selflessness and caring. Neither was his son. But he would greedily take advantage of it, of her. Maybe this was what Draco needed; a small bit of caring. People who should have cared for him, didn't. And suddenly, this unlikely girl did.

This was... enlightening. It suddenly decided some things for him. It made some things clear to him now. He knew what to do now.

"Once again, Miss Granger, I would like to express my gratitude." His voice had lowered and he smirked as he saw her watch him warily. "I can say that not many people would have done the same in your place; not even some of your esteemed friends and professors. Your... caring is really something quite different from what I am used to experience."

"Maybe that's entirely your own fault," she spoke, just as softly. Quite daring of her and he grinned at her.

"Indeed. And I don't expect anything else... I didn't expect anything else in this case. That's what makes this all the more... fascinating." With that said, he turned around, ready to leave the room. He felt her watching him and could picture in his mind her look of disbelief.

"Once again, Miss Granger, thank you." He chuckled at her gasp as he strode out of the room, nodding politely to the nurse, who was watching him with an open mouth. She hadn't been there when he came in for his visit. She immediately looked worriedly over to his son's room.

"Though you and Miss Granger had the best of intentions to keep quiet about your new treatment, in the future don't hesitate to discuss any treatment with me, no matter how... unorthodox it is. I am willing to try everything for my son"

The nurse had the nerve to smile at him. "Of course, sir."

His face turned grim and dark as he stalked through the corridors of the castle. Yes, what he had just witnessed had made certain things clear. Now, he was no longer in doubt. Things had to be done. Revenge would be taken. Nobody touched a Malfoy; he would make sure the whole (Wizarding) world would know that.

He would let the world know that one shouldn't mess with his family. He tended to become a bit... violent when someone tried to harm one of his own. He would get revenge on his son's behalf, and by doing so, he would make sure the name Malfoy would come out stronger.


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** see chapter I

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews!

**Grey**

**Chapter IV**

Harry watched his friend quietly while she watched Ron going over his Charms essay. She seemed a bit sad lately. He wondered why. He looked down at his own essay and grimaced. He was getting nowhere. He sighed, frustrated. He just couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Hey, Harry, let me see that." Hermione leaned towards him, gesturing to his essay. He pushed it towards her, watching her face as she went through it.

"It ain't that bad, Harry. You just need to organise your notes a bit different. Start out with a small introduction, then put down your theory and the reason behind it... You see here, this whole paragraph could be put here, and if you write your conclusion there, it will..." He tuned out her words as he listened to Ron, who had finished his essay, and Lavender discussing the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

"It's the last opportunity to buy Christmas gifts, so I want to go in extra early! I've lots of shopping to do, but I want to meet you at two at the Three Broomsticks. "

"If you think you can't make it at two, you just have to say so... Half an hour later isn't such a big deal." Ron offered.

"You silly! Of course I want to meet you at two! That's why I go in early!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Harry? Are you listening? Look, if you rewrite this couple of sentences and w-"

"Can we do this later, Sunday or so? I really can't concentrate right now. Probably tired. We only have to hand it in on Monday, anyway." He leaned towards Ron and said chuckling: "You better accept this deal, Ron."

"You should listen to Harry. We'll have enough time left, you know. And I have to do shopping. You do want a Christmas present, now don't you," Lavender said coyly.

"Of course! I already know what I'm going to buy for you," Ron replied, giving her a mysterious smile.

"Oh! What? Come on, tell me!"

"Nope. You'll have to wait till Christmas!" Ron teased the practically bouncing Lavender.

"Oh, not fair! You shouldn't make me all curious. Quit teasing me," she said giggling and she gave Ron a soft push.

"Hey!" Ron tried to appear indignant, and he pushed softly back.

"You!" Lavender squealed and slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Well, you started it!"

"Oh, I did not." Harry grinned at the antics of his best friend and his housemate. They were actually quite cute together. He looked to his side at Hermione, but she wasn't there anymore. Probably off to the library or something. He grabbed his essay and stuffed it thoughtlessly in his bag. Sunday was early enough to finish it, he figured.

* * *

"Hey, Miss Granger, what are you doing here so late? Curfew is in two hours." Madam Pomfrey's face showed her surprise. 

"I was getting... bored in my common room. Do you mind if I read to Draco for a while? In about an hour and an half, I have prefect duty, so I'll be gone then."

"It's not that, and you know it, Miss Granger. You're spending increasingly more time here. Though it may help Mr. Malfoy, you still have to think about yourself. You want to spent time with your friends and such. Relaxing is important too."

"But I do relax, Madam Pomfrey. You don't have to worry about me."

"Hmmm..." Madam Pomfrey took in the somewhat pale skin and red eyes. "Something else the matter?"

"N-No... Not at all. I'm fine, really. Mr. Malfoy is alone, now?" Hermione inquired carefully. She didn't want to run into Malfoy senior again if she could help it. That man still scared her and his strange speech a week ago didn't do anything to put her more at ease. No, quite the opposite actually; it only made her more aware that the man was very dangerous and quite unpredictable. The way he had watched her... like a predator searching for the weak spots.

"Yes. His father left half an hour ago. Now, go on and read to the lad. I'm sure he will appreciate it."

She settled herself in the comfortable chair and opened her book. As she started to read, she felt herself calm down and her sadness disappear while she immersed herself into the adventures of Men, Hobbits, Dwarves and Elves.

* * *

Hermione was practically running to keep up with Harry's hurried, long strides. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" She breathed.

"Dervish and Banges; they have the newest Nimbus for sale there! I want to take a look!"

_Oh, joy._ Her face turned sour as she saw the almost obsessed look in Harry's eyes. Boys and Quidditch. She had to admit, she was quite fond of soccer, but she never took it as far as the average Quidditch fan.

Now she was standing in a crowd in front of the window of the shop, trying, like everyone else, to get a glimpse of the newest Nimbus. Did she dare to say out loud she didn't see any differences between Harry's Firebolt and this new broom?

She cast a glance at Harry's slightly dreamy look and decided against it.

"Hermione, I'm going in, you coming?" She threw one look at the even larger crowd in the shop and shook her head.

"No... I think I'm going to Scrivenshaft's. See you later, all right?"

"Yeah, don't forget. Two o'clock in the Three Broomsticks."

She watched her friend disappear into the crowd, then turned around and began to lazily stroll towards the quills shop. No, she wouldn't forget. Though she sometimes wondered if her friends didn't forget about _her_! She frowned at her own self-pity. Really, she was better than this! This was just how her relationship was with her two friends. They were boys and she, though they tended to forget, was a girl. She sometimes had other interests than her friends. Yes, even others than reading and studying.

She sometimes thought that they forgot on purpose that she was a girl. It made everything a whole lot easier; she wasn't a girl, not a boy... For them, she was maybe... sexless? Or something like that. She let out a frustrated sigh. She had to get a grip on her own train of thoughts. Sometimes it went into the strangest directions!

Still, it didn't hide the fact that sometimes, and this year in particular, she felt ignored. Also, there was a gap growing between them. She still couldn't forget about the argument they had on the night Malfoy was attacked... Sometimes, their rigidity towards certain matters worried her. Of course, she wanted the Death Eaters brought to justice and Voldemort gone for good. But... Well, showing compassion wasn't that bad? And Draco Malfoy wasn't even a real Deatheater yet!

She was so deep in thoughts that she almost passed the shop by. She tried to empty her head as she watched the beautiful quills and writing material.

It didn't work. She thought back to the Department of Mysteries, still feeling the horror and the fear like it was yesterday. The Deatheaters with their eerie masks and hoods, the horrible curses flying around. The depraved pleasure they took in hurting other people... And the moment when that curse hit her and she lost consciousness. Waking up was awful, as she had gone down with her friends on her mind. She had woken up calling for Harry and Ron and Ginny and... She rummaged through the shop, looking through their impressive collection but in reality she saw the events of that day.

"Miss Granger." Came the sudden, arrogant drawl from behind her.

Hermione nearly jumped a foot in the air at hearing the voice pierce through her memories. But the most startling thing was to who the voice belonged to.

For a moment she thought she was back, back at the Department of Mysteries, back into the fight.

She reached for her wand. Just as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Miss Granger." He pushed down her wand-wielding arm, as she was pointing her wand straight at his throat. She just imagined it or did she saw just a flash of... amusement?

It was confirmed though, as a lazy smile appeared on his face.

"Quite fast you are, Miss Granger. I'm sorry if I gave you a fright."

"I-I am sorry for going at your throat like that." She spoke, not meaning a word of what she just said.

And he knew. "Apology accepted." He stared at her with cold, greedy eyes, assessing her.

When his lips curled in a smirk and his eyes shone with a sense of pleased satisfaction, he had apparently found what he had been looking for. His eyes stared at her with an ever greater intensity and she could almost _feel _the scrutiny of his gaze.

Unconsciously, she started to move around him, heading towards the direction in which she knew the entrance of the shop laid. The dangerous intentions she read in him frightened her even further. She just wanted to get away from him.

She had forgotten though about the hand that laid on her shoulder. His hold on her shoulder tightened, almost painfully so. It froze her in her movements, making her stare up at him with poorly veiled horror.

"Now, Miss Granger, you didn't appear to be in a hurry when I saw you walking towards the shop... It's also not very polite to walk away from a conversation. Or..." His voice had dropped in volume and the low, husky sound made her terribly uncomfortable, "Or, you don't feel very comfortable in my company... Scared, Miss Granger?"

She bit her lip and stared bravely back at him. "Let go of my shoulder, please, Mr. Malfoy."

His grip didn't let up. "I would like to have a polite conversation with you, Miss Granger. If you keep running away from me, I have to make you stay in one way or another."

"I don't want to have a conversation with you!" She said softly, but vehemently. "I... I- If you don't let go, I'll-" Where were those clerks when you needed them? She looked around but found she had wandered into a secluded part of the shop. She didn't saw or hear another person.

"You'll do what? Scream? Curse me? I know you want to, little girl," he raked down his eyes over her petite figure, effectively intimidating her with his imposing stature. "You and your friends want revenge for Black of course. You too blame me for his death, I presume? And for everything else that went wrong the last couple of years?" His hand moved from her shoulder to her upper arm and clenched around it, suddenly hauling her towards him. He brought his face close to hers and continued in a harsh whisper:

"You and your friends certainly were enraged when you heard about me leaving Azkaban and getting a full pardon. Weren't you? Such justified anger... Surely your friends wanted to seek me out and teach me a few things. Get their revenge and such things. I wonder; would you have accompanied them, girl? Would you have stood by and watch them curse me, if they managed to come near enough? Would you have joined them? Or would you have waited, waited for justice or your precious Order to bring me to my deserved faith? Because I hardly doubt you would have gone after me... I see right through you. I doubt you would be able to really hurt a person, just for getting your fun or revenge... You're weak in that respect. I could stand here now, daring you, threatening you and you wouldn't retaliate. You _couldn't_. Only for your friends you would fight, isn't that so? You're loyal to a fault. Like a true Gryffindor." He lowered his head even further, till his mouth was whispering in her ear, his warm breath ruffling the soft hairs in her neck. She shivered, wanting nothing more to get away from him! His presence overwhelmed her, making her dizzy with fright.

"You would defend your loved ones till your death, but to really hurt someone just for your own pleasure or sense of rightness... No. My little Gryffindor, you are quite a rare treasure." His hand was gripping her arm so tightly, she was sure there would be bruises.

"Still, you want revenge don't you? For the peace of mind of your friend Potter. I heard he is steadily becoming more and more unstable. I bet you're worried for your friend. You want to ease his suffering and grief, don't you? Bring me, every Deatheater, to justice, and you hope that miraculously, your dear friend will be better."

"No," she brought out, teeth clenched. "He will never get really 'better' as you say. It will always leave a scar."

"Ah, but you want him to mourn peacefully, not being swallowed by that brimming, insane anger, don't you? You want him to cope with his loss, not suppress it with a vengeful rage and mindless hate. I know what you fear; he will loose his head, charging into battle without his senses, getting himself killed, just like Black. It is very likely, indeed. The Dark lord doesn't even have to do anything; the stupid boy will get himself killed." There was dark amusement in his voice.

She tried to pry his grip off of her. "Yeah, you and your master would like that very m-"

He slapped her hands away with his free hand. "Hold still, foolish girl. I'm not done with you yet! Don't you want to help your friend? I can help you. I can give you the revenge and satisfaction he so desperately needs..." He suddenly let her go and she stumbled a few steps back.

"Think about it. I'll see you tonight." With that, he turned on his heels and walked away with his head held high, a satisfied look on his face, as arrogant as ever.

Hermione trembled and leaned against a couple of shelves. What did just happen? What did he say? What was he talking about? She brought her hand to her forehead, which had started to ache. What did he mean, seeing her tonight? When she was visiting Draco? She pushed herself away from the shelves, wobbling on her feet. She felt really miserable all of a sudden.

She walked slowly out of the shop, shivering, half-dazed. She made her way over to the Three Broomsticks, and stepped inside, looking for her friends. The noise and crowd in the inn made her momentarily hesitate, as it all seemed suddenly so imposing on her. Still, she carefully made her way through the crowd, searching the room for her friends.

As she moved past the staircase, she shuddered. She would never go up there anymore.

Finally, she spotted her friends, laughing and drinking butterbeer. She sat down next to Harry and greeted them. She tried to be cheerful but it wasn't working. She sat shivering, clutching her hands around a bottle of butterbeer, but she didn't drink; the thought alone made her nauseous.

Harry was busily discussing something about Herbology with Neville, while trying to avoid the wild gesturing of Seamus who tried to explain something to Parvati. Ron and Lavender sat somewhat apart, talking quietly with each other. She tried listening to Harry and Neville's conversation, but couldn't keep her attention to it. After half an hour or so, she decided there was only one thing she wanted to do; go back to Hogwarts. She didn't know if she wanted to crawl into her bed or hide into the library, but she wanted the safe, comforting feeling only Hogwarts could provide.

"Guys, I'm going back to Hogwarts." A few absent goodbyes and waves were sent her way and despite herself she felt slightly annoyed that they didn't even notice she was upset. And they apparently didn't really mind she was leaving so soon! But she quickly forgot about those thoughts as her encounter with Lucius Malfoy kept nagging at her.

She wrapped her arms around her as she walked the windy road back to Hogwarts. The temperature was below freezing and the biting wind chilled her through her cloak. It promised snow.

She was cold inside and out as she entered Hogwarts, going up the numerous staircases towards the Gryffindor tower. She nodded to the first and second year students as she went up towards her dormitory. She hurriedly stepped under a hot shower, letting the water soothe her stiff muscles and heating up her skin. Though it did nothing for the cold fear in her stomach; despite the hot water the occasional shudder went through her as she thought back to the encounter in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Maybe she wouldn't go see Draco tonight. She just couldn't. Maybe it was cowardly of her but she just didn't want to deal with Malfoy senior again! Not tonight, not ever!

* * *

**Review Responses!!**

**Bloodfire:** Another LM/HG lover! Great! I hope you'll like this plot I'm working on!

**Kellalor:** Thanks! I try hard to keep everyone in character, and am kind of relieved you think they are!

**Artemis Moonclaw:** Thanks again for pointing out the mistake in chapter three! It really embarrasses me when I found out that I missed that! Thanks!

**Anni:** Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Donroth:** Don't worry, you don't! And I very much like your praise!

**Shiro Ryu:** Thanks for taking your time to read this story. I hope I'll keep you interest in this story and this pairing!

**Blue Jay:** Draco's not going to wake up any time soon, I think. Don't worry too much about him though! And about Narcissa... I sure haven't forgotten about her; she'll make an appearance, though maybe not in the way you think... !!


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** see chapter I

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!! They make my day!!

**Grey**

**Chapter V**

He sat quietly in the shadowed corner of the room, waiting not so patiently for the girl to show up. Four nights he had sat there almost all evening, but she hadn't shown up. Her obvious disobedience had made him quite... vexed with the girl. After some polite small talk and crafty inquiring with the nurse he had found out that she now only visited in the afternoons. Though the girl did try to avoid and evade him, she hadn't given up on his son. Good, he was very pleased with her continuing care towards his son.

So, he had decided to visit his son in the afternoon. Soon, her last class of the day would finish and she would be here.

He hadn't thought he had given the girl such a fright that afternoon in Hogsmeade. Maybe he had been a bit too... forceful. But she would soon discover she couldn't run away from him. He needed her; she was such a valuable device in what he had in mind.

He leaned back and regarded his son, which still hadn't given any sign of waking up. The sight of him laying there motionless, silent, still wearing bruises from some of the curses, made him want to break some things. Made him want to kill someone. Preferably the people who had hurt him. And he would.

Soft footsteps were coming in his direction, and soon the door opened and the girl walked in, closing the door quietly behind her. She sat down on the chair and started digging in her bag, presumably for her homework.

"Hello, Miss Granger." She froze and he couldn't feel anything but cruel enjoyment at her stricken expression.

"You didn't think I would have just forgotten about our appointment? I always keep my promises. Really, avoiding me doesn't help."

"Mr. M-Malfoy," she nodded in greeting as she slipped half of her chair, ready to bolt.

"Stay. Silly, little Mudblood." He drawled. "I won't hurt you. Not as long as you are of use to me."

"I don't want to be 'of use' to you, Mr. Malfoy," she whispered back. She lifted her head and tilted her chin back, showing her backbone.

"That's the spirit! Don't let me intimidate you to incoherence. You're better than that. You went up against Bellatrix Lestrange." He observed as she, though she put up a brave front, clenched her shaking fists in her lap.

"Mr. Malfoy... I don't know what kind of game you are playing. I don't want to know. I want to help your son, but... But I won't let you make fun of me or something like that."

"I'm not playing games. Not this time," his smirk made her flinch. "No, Miss Granger, this is serious. Revenge is a very serious business."

"I want nothing to do with your... revenge!? I just said that I won't play along with you, nor do anything for you! I won't let you use me like that!" She said, her voice strong.

"Mmm, but you do let your friends use you. And your Headmaster and his Order. Don't you?"

She looked at him, confused. "I don't know what you're trying to say, but-"

"Good afternoon, Malfoy, Miss Granger," Lucius watched amused as the girl stood up, startled, at the entrance of Dumbledore.

"G-Good afternoon, Headmaster." She settled back in the chair, watching him and the Headmaster with eyes full of confusion and questions. Her eyes widened as the Headmaster cast a kind of Silencing Spell, the most advanced there was.

"I understood you would like to have a meeting with me, Lucius, but is the presence of Miss Granger absolutely necessary?" The Headmaster inquired, his knowing eyes fixed on the smirking man, who wasn't impressed in the least.

"It is, Dumbledore."

"Though what we are about to discuss could be very sensitive information and could put Miss Granger into danger?"

"As long as she keeps her mouth, and I have no doubt she will, she doesn't have anything to fear." Yet, he thought maliciously, as he watched the bewildered girl, her eyes darting between him and the old wizard.

"Still, I see no use to Miss Granger being here."

"Trust me, you will."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and he gestured at Lucius. "Proceed, then."

"I have an offer to make you," Lucius started, his voice held the same drawl as earlier. "I can deliver Voldemort to you."

Hermione let out a small gasp, but it was not so much at the name being uttered as at what she heard. What Malfoy was offering.

"That's quite a brass statement." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Oh, but don't doubt that I can deliver him to you; a battle at _your_ terms, when _you_ and your boy wonder are ready."

Dumbledore studied the man, seeing the calculation and determination on his face. "What caused this change in your... allegiance?"

Hermione's eyes flew to the Headmaster's, disbelief clearly written in them. "Headmaster, do you actually listening to this man?! How could you even consider a word he says as a truth?!"

The Headmaster gave the girl a reassuring smile. "He is being completely serious and sincere. For once."

Lucius watched, amused, as the girl looked at Dumbledore like he had lost his mind. "You have seen this coming, didn't you, Dumbledore?" He drawled, and gave the confused girl a taunting smile.

"I did see this as a possibility. For you, this is the most complete revenge you could possibly hope to get."

"Indeed. A benefit for you as we now have the same goal."

"Sorry for being rude, but what is the purpose of me being here, if I can't follow you?" Finally, her curiosity and irritation made themselves known.

"I shall explain it. Voldemort," he noticed with satisfaction she did not flinch at the name, "is the sole reason my son is lying there, comatose. Yes, someone else might have carried out his order, but in the end, it was his command."

He saw the doubt and confusion in her eyes. "Miss Granger, do you know the reasons behind my pardon? You do know how I got out of Azkaban, I presume?"

Her eyes flickered with sudden anger. "Yes, I do. You _claimed_," the word was soaked in sarcasm, "that they, meaning Voldemort and his crew, used your family as a threat to make you assist them, as you have influence in many places, which could be of service to Voldemort. On the day of the attack on the Department of Mysteries you said to be under the Imperius curse, forcing you to lead the Death Eaters into the Ministry and attacking us." She spat out the words. "And of course your money and aforementioned influence made everyone at the Ministry believe your tales. Yes, you even got Auror protection for your family in case of a retaliation." Now she fell silent, suddenly deep in thought. "I wondered, when I was reading the story, how you managed to actually produce evidence for you being under the Imperius curse."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, wouldn't you like to know... Now, Voldemort thought to give this story some extra... credibility. Why don't make this whole story even more believable by attacking the man's son? Which wasn't such a sacrifice," Lucius continued in a hard, cold voice, his anger now smouldering in his eyes, "as said son had refused coming into Voldemort's 'service'. This attack would give a clear message to all the Death Eaters' children to follow into their parents' footsteps, or else..."

Hermione's mouth had dropped open and even Dumbledore seemed slightly curious.

"Draco said no?!"

"Let's say that the three weeks I spent in Azkaban showed him what kind of... risks were involved in serving Voldemort."

"Did you... Did you object against Draco's choice?" Asked Hermione hesitantly, fidgeting with her hands. She was clearly uncomfortable asking that question.

"After some consideration... No. Voldemort is falling apart. His sanity, or what was left of it, is slowly disintegrating. He's taking hasty decisions and puts his followers in severe danger. And he has no qualms in sacrificing whoever and whatever it takes to get one of his plans done. He is no real leader anymore." Lucius finished grimly.

"Insanity... It can be a weakness." Dumbledore mused.

"But it can also make him very unpredictable and dangerous, more so than ever. However, he went too far. He tried to kill my son. A Malfoy. He should have been satisfied with my services. I would have served him to whatever end... But he has betrayed my trust and loyalty. He dishonoured my Pledge. I don't give them easily and take a betrayal to them not very lightly."

"What about your dislike for Muggle-borns, and Half-bloods and-"

"Right now, that doesn't matter. Though," he gave her that same greedy look, "sometimes, one have to adapt to survive." That statement left her uneasy and she fell silent again.

"So, Malfoy, what do you have in mind, and how does Miss Granger fit into it?" Dumbledore's voice was stern and demanding. Lucius however sat lazily back and gave the uncomfortable girl a dangerous smirk.

"Apparently our dear Miss Granger has left quite the impression on Bellatrix Lestrange. And that has in turn awoken the curiosity of Voldemort. Now that the Mudblood friend of Potter," Hermione flinched at the name and the Headmaster frowned disapprovingly at him, "my apologies. Now that the Muggle-born friend of Potter is able to fend off an attack of a very capable and dangerous Deatheater it's quite hard for him to ignore her. He wants her dead of course. She's the living, breathing exception to the rule he's been preaching forever; Muggle-borns are flukes and very poor at working Magic."

"Poor at magic; I think the same can be said for many Purebloods." Hermione said daringly.

Dumbledore actually perked up at the girl's impudence and gave her an amused smile. Lucius managed to surprise them both as he nodded and said solemnly: "That seems to be the case. But, we're digressing." He looked at the face of the pale boy as he continued, unconsciously rubbing the cold skin of his son's hand.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is determined to be the one who'll capture Miss Granger. She has been deeply insulted by being kept off her kill by you, Miss Granger. With your permission, we could use you to lure Bellatrix Lestrange out. She has useful information about Voldemort's vulnerabilities but it will be the capture of Mrs Lestrange herself that will most disturb Voldemort. I would go as far as to say he will be at a loss...; She's one of his favourites, nearly unsurpassed in her lust for blood and torture. He confides in her and depends on her for many things."

"You want to use me as _bait_? How, when?" Hermione looked pale but on her face he could read both apprehension and curiosity.

"Maybe a short leave could be arranged for you... For example, a visit to Hogsmeade... Or Muggle London. Somewhere though where it won't be crowded, yet are people around." Was Lucius' calm suggestion, baffling Hermione.

"Before we give this notion any thought, what kind of advantage will the capture of Mrs. Lestrange have for us, other than a way for you to get your revenge?"

"With Lestrange out of the picture, he will be depending on me for carrying out his every order. He will be more open to my calculated moves as opposite to Bellatrix's more... lively ones. I could eventually move him into a battle where most of the Death Eaters are diverted and divided, giving you a clear shot at Voldemort."

"Would he really put that much faith in you?" Hermione clearly doubted Lucius' statement.

"Of course. I've been in his service for a very long time and have been of invaluable help to him too many times to count." Hermione wondered how he could be so arrogant and callous about such things. "After the attack on my son, I expressed my displeasure for the fact I wasn't informed about it and my extreme annoyance the brat was still alive, forcing me into the role of caring, worried father, forced to frequently spend time with at his son's bed, as I have to keep up appearances towards the Ministry. And, of course, now I have to see to the task of getting another heir." Lucius said calmly, his face showing no emotions at all.

"You...?!" Hermione really was in doubt now in what to think of this dangerous man. What was the truth? Him actually caring for his son and wanting retaliation on his behalf, or the Deatheater who saw his son as a failure and couldn't care less if he lived or died.

"You were always very good at Occlumency, Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice held a clear warning. Lucius eyes turned cold and hard, his voice chillingly soft. He made eye contact with Dumbledore and kept it as he started to speak:

"Do not doubt my true intentions. _I_ am the only one who has to right to discipline _my_ son, if there is a need to. I don't take insults or attacks on my family lightly, not even from Voldemort. Especially not from him; he should have known better. I thought he would keep himself to certain codes. But apparently I was mistaken."

"But... why exactly didn't Voldemort informed you on the assault on your son? Didn't you discuss Draco's decision with Voldemort?"

"The demand on him to join the ranks of Deatheaters was done when I was in Azkaban. I only came to know about his refusal a few days later. At that moment, I feared for his life... But nothing happened. After I came out of Azkaban I tried to discuss the matter with Voldemort. I assured him I would take appropriate measures and Voldemort did agree with me they were necessary; I just never could have imagined that he would take them himself. I presumed I could deal with this _family_ matter myself, on my own terms. It is my right. It's my honour." The statement was made very vehemently.

The Headmaster leaned back into his chair and thoughtfully played with his glasses. Then as he came to a decision, he put them back on and sent Lucius a solemn look.

"You are absolutely certain of the fact neither Voldemort nor any of his followers have any doubts about where your loyalty lies?"

"Yes. They don't, and won't, suspect anything. I will make certain of it. It won't be hard; they all reason that I'm just like the rest of the Death Eaters, blindly obedient and embarrassingly dependent on whatever Voldemort does and commands... Yes, I have made a pledge to him, but he isn't the leader anymore he used to be. He dismissed my honour and so I will not keep myself any longer to this pledge.

His followers aren't any longer his supporters or fellow combatants," Lucius continued," now he considers them his inferiors and slaves. Voldemort has become rigid, both in his mind and actions, therefore becoming predictable. He doesn't seem to understand anymore that to survive and to triumph, other paths and other measures sometimes have to be taken. Sometimes, one has to look at unusual means to succeed in whatever he wants to accomplish." A rather calculating gaze settled on Hermione and she bristled. He just assumed she would dive headlong into his schemes.

"There is no longer any dignity in being Voldemort's follower." (Hermione grimaced. Like there ever was!) "I will not follow a madman who will lead me to a certain doom. He has forgotten about one thing, which he should have remembered; my loyalty lies first and foremost with my family and for some time, Voldemort seemed to be the best course to take. He fitted in with my family's best interests and ideals."

Hermione inwardly shivered at the calculation and ruthlessness in the man; he wasn't remotely remorseful about his deeds; She believed him when he told her his family came first... How long would he go along with Dumbledore? When would he decide a different allegiance would be better?

"I trust your intentions. It is even more a surprise to me that other Death Eaters and Voldemort himself haven't picked up on your... dissatisfaction yet. Though you hid it well, I'm certain. Is it safe for me to assume the attack on Draco was the last push you needed in our direction...? The direction of survival." Dumbledore nodded pensively. "And now you promise us a chance to solve this war in what could be one, decisive battle..." The Headmaster seemed a bit wistful as he continued: "It will probably save countless lives... No massive destruction and no long reign of terror... I believe it could work; your cunning could set it up."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and asked coolly: "What is it you want in return?"

Lucius smirked at the Headmaster. "I must compliment Snape on his excellent observation of me. He always saw more than others. A true Slytherin, he."

Dumbledore nodded. "He is very keen, though I believe you've been giving him some cryptic hints. Though we're not discussing my Potions Master. Tell me what kind of favours you want in return." His voice held a hard edge.

"Not a single charge or persecution against me or my family, now or in the future. I'll get to keep all the positions in the various boards and administrations I occupy now. All in all, I don't want anything to happen that could endanger the position me and my family hold in this society. Nothing that could harm my family."

"It won't clear your name, nor will it stop people talking," Hermione couldn't help but point out the fact.

"It won't. Let them fear me."

"Fear is not the same as respect," she quipped.

"No... Most of the times it is far more effective." He drawled back.

Hermione snorted and looked away from the mocking in his eyes and on his face.

"You fear me too, girl, and that makes it so much easier to manipulate you," Lucius chuckled at her enraged expression but didn't miss the slight amount of uncertainty.

"Please refrain from intimidating Miss Granger, Malfoy," Dumbledore calmly reprimanded the wizard, who didn't seem impressed at all, but nodded and gave Hermione a smile that wasn't apologetic or remorseful at all.

"As you two are going to work together more often, if you agree of course, Miss Granger, it would seem to be that a more... balanced working relationship would be more effective," Dumbledore finished, giving Lucius a meaningful glance.

"Working relationship?! I thought I would only serve as bait for Bellatrix Lestrange! What more could I possibly do to help?" She asked, confused and a bit hesitant as well.

"You have a sound, practical mind. But for most of the time, I would like you to serve as some kind of go-between for me and Mr Malfoy. He has to keep up appearances, as he so cleverly put it to Voldemort, so it gives him a perfect excuse for visiting his son often. In the castle he will only be seen, and you must believe me if I tell you some people will try to keep track of him while he's here, on his way to and from the infirmary and back.

It appears to be a wise choice of you to keep quiet about your endeavour to help young Mr Malfoy. Though if people do find out about your time spend in the infirmary, you can tell them all about your extra credit project with Madam Pomfrey... I do believe you have been thinking about becoming a Mediwitch, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, indeed, sir." Hermione nodded.

"Wonderful! You can keep visiting both Mr. Malfoys and also help Madam Pomfrey out. She could certainly use some help. Now I'm asking you, Miss Granger; would you like to help us? I don't think I'll have to tell you about the dangers and risks it involves. I have to ask you also to keep this entire matter silent. You can't say a word about it. Not to anyone, not even to your closest friends. You don't have to answer right now. Think it over."

"I-I don't think that's necessary, sir... I... I would like to help you, and I don't have to think it over. I am aware of what this all means and what could happen to me... But I really want to help you. If Mr Malfoy really can give you and Harry such an opportunity...," the slight disbelief in her voice told both the wizard she didn't trust nor believe Lucius, "than I would like to try and help."

Dumbledore regarded Hermione with a mixture of pride and sadness. "I did wish I didn't have to include you in this... I have tried over the years to keep you children out of this. I know I've failed." At that moment, sorrow and regret could be read on his face, making him look so much older than Hermione had ever seen him. "I can't express though, how grateful and how _relieved_ I am that you are willing to help us. I want this chance; I want a quick end to this..."

"I will try... I will do my best." Hermione promised, still a bit shaken by the sudden frailness of the man she had come to think of as invincible.

"It's all we can ask of you. Now, Malfoy, I think for we've had enough for tonight. We will gather here tomorrow night and try to make our plans a bit more definite. Good afternoon." He winked at her, gave a curt nod to Lucius and walked out of the room with the bells topping off his hat tinkling softly.

Lucius regarded the petite girl as she picked up her bag from the ground.

"I must say I am very pleased you are co-operating. Yes, it seems that once more I'll have to thank you. Without you this whole matter could take a lot longer... It would be harder too, to get it accomplished." He watched the girl flush before she straightened herself and slung the bag over her shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, Mr Malfoy. I'm just doing what I think are the right things to do." Her voice was curt.

He watched her with unhidden interest. "Your need to do good could change more things than you might think. The quality is quite fetching and indeed, very addictive, the more I see of it."

Hermione looked at him with undisguised unease. "Addictive?! Trying to do right isn't as special or as rare as you make of it. Lots of people would do the same as me."

Lucius let out a somewhat mocking laugh and the girl watched him warily. "I don't see anyone else doing this... Where are Draco's friends? Your friends? I bet they don't care if my son lives or dies. They don't care if his assailant will be caught or not and if justice will be done. You think everyone is pure at heart? You have lived a very sheltered life."

"No," she looked him straight into his eyes. "I've know for some time now that not everyone is pure at heart. Far from it." The message was clear and Lucius smiled, amused at her show of bravery.

"It's good to realise it. It does give you somewhat of a fair chance."

"A fair chance?! At what? Survival? Look, Mr Malfoy, I don't have the time to play word games with you, nor do I want to. Maybe tomorrow," she snapped at him. He had again managed to rile the girl up, fire spitting out of her eyes.

"Good day to you, sir," she said, teeth clenched. She walked away proudly, not willing to budge under his intrusive, heavy stare.

"And a good day to you, Miss," he drawled after her departing figure.

* * *

**Review Responses!!**

**Kellalor:** To be honest I don't really write much fluff. I usually go for the dark, angsty type of fic... Though I like happy endings. Strange, isn't it? Maybe my kind of 'happy endings' isn't what other will consider happy... Anyway, I'm happy you like the characters!

**Dracodolenz:** I love your offer and as soon as I find the time (yes, school has reared it's ugly head), I would love to join your community!

**Artemis Moonclaw:** You didn't embarrassed me! I embarrassed myself !! Even after reading it over for the umpteenth time, I still miss it. Stupid, huh?!

**Crystal Koneko:** You think so? I hope you'll continue to like it as the story progresses!

**Harry Hippie:** Well, that's kind of a honour for me to introduce you to the very unlikely but very interesting ship of Lucius Malfoy & Hermione Granger! I'll do my very best to make you just as addicted to it as I am!

**Red:** Thanks!! Intriguing, huh? Good! That's what I'm aiming for!

**The Mad Madam:** I pledge to thee, I won't make him nice. Who likes a nice Lucius Malfoy anyway?!

**Belladonnaessence:** Thank you! I hope I can write up to your expectations! And I do agree; there are just too few LM/HG fics!

**Donroth:** Thank you very much; I dislike the fics where Hermione suddenly has a big fight with Harry and Ron without no apparent reasons. But a slow alienation does and can happen, don't you agree? I try to be a bit more subtle. And, did I get your hint?

**Anni:** I think this chapter and the following will answer your question!

**SlytherinDragoon:** Dragoon as in the Green Dragoons? Tavington? Really, that's another character that just makes me want to write, write and... You get the point. And I agree; no better target than Hermione!!


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** see chapter I

**Grey**

**Chapter VI**

Hermione reread the letter, disbelief on her face. "Great," she mumbled. She sighed deeply. Why now? Couldn't they have decided this somewhat sooner?

She tucked the letter away and made her way up to the Gryffindor tower, heading for Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked softly and a curt "Come in" answered her. Hermione let herself into the office, closing the door behind her. She was greeted with a fond smile of her Head of House.

"Miss Granger, what brings you here?"

"I've just gotten a letter from my mother. Unfortunately, I won't be able to go home this Christmas. My parents decided rather suddenly they are going to visit some family in the States... I'm afraid I can't go with them. I know it's late, Professor; the List has been closed two weeks ago. I really thought I would be going home this Christmas, but-"

"Calm down, Miss Granger. It's no problem. Things like this happen sometimes. Of course you can stay at Hogwarts, but why don't you go with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to Grimmauld Place?"

"Uhm... Well, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll do that. It would be fun," Hermione sounded a bit hesitant. She had looked forwards to a quiet Christmas at home but as the whole Weasley family would be at Grimmauld Place, it would be entertaining but... crowded.

"Let me know what you decide. Now hurry along. Classes start in about five minutes. You don't want to be late."

"No, Professor. Thank you! She almost run out of the McGonagall's office, missing the chuckled "You're welcome" in her haste.

Hermione decided, while running down the hallways, she would talk about it with Harry and Ron, asking the latter if his mother would mind having her stay with them during the holidays. She knew Mrs Weasley however, and knew she would welcome her with open arms.

She just made it to History of Magic as the bell sounded and plopped down at her desk, waving to a bored Ron and sleepy-looking Harry. Both waved back before yawning simultaneously which she found quite amusing.

Hermione yawned herself as she noted down the history of the Fourth Rebellion of the House Elves- err, House Gnomes. There was a very distinct difference... She yawned again.

* * *

"So, Lavender asked you to come over at New Years Eve... What shall we do? Would your mother let us go to her?" Harry whispered to Ron, who pretended to be fully absorbed with transfiguring his copper cup into a cute kitten.

"I think Mom will actually encourage us to go; she will be very happy I'm spending time with her. She likes us to have girlfriends and all. She constantly buggers Fred and George to become 'serious' as she calls it, and to not spent the majority of their time 'creating foolish pranks'."

"I thought Fred was seeing Angelina?"

"Oh, he is, but both aren't taking it very serious. Fred says they're just having some fun."

"Right. Well, shall we go? Parvati will be there too and so will Seamus and Neville. Too bad Dean can't make it; he'll be skiing in Austria or something."

"Too bad for him. But Harry, if you would like to go, why not?" Ron innocently twirled his wand over his cup.

"Ha! You don't fool me, Ron! I know what you're up to; New Years Eve presents a perfect opportunity to get in some snogging!" Harry teased his friend, who started to blush ferociously.

"Idiot!" He grumbled to a grinning Harry.

They both suddenly looked up at hearing a surprised "Eep!!" followed by a dangerously low growl coming from behind them. They looked back, startled at a flushed Hermione with a bristling jaguar atop of her desk, instead of a fluffy, little kitten.

"Goodness!" Professor McGonagall said approvingly to the flushed student. "Though it wasn't the assignment, well done, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor... I kind of lost my concentration about that kitten and this happened..." She refused to look up at her gaping classmates and quickly turned the growling feline back into a harmless, copper cup, earning sighs of relief from the class.

"Next time your lack of concentration could attack us, Hermione," Ron said testily, still irritated at the scare she had given them.

"Nonsense, Mr Weasley. Miss Granger had everything under control. Class, go back to your own assignments, please." McGonagall said briskly as she moved to the front of the class, while checking the other students' progress.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said half-heartedly.

Hermione mumbled an apology back as she bowed her head over her scroll, writing down her notes.

"Whatever," Ron sounded still very annoyed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have to admit it was pretty impressive."

"A show-off, that's what she is," Ron replied nastily.

Harry shook his head. "Quit whining."

Ron grumbled under his breath and flicked his wand, pissed off, and managed to twist the cup into a pretzel. "Bugger!"

Neither noticed the stricken, pale face of the girl sitting quietly behind them.

* * *

Today just sucked. She stomped up the stairs to her dormitory, angrily wiping away a stray tear. Tears of anger, she told herself.

How could he say such a thing?

How could Ron even think such a thing of her... Was it true? She was never quiet about her knowledge, and was maybe quite bossy about it, but, this time... It was an accident!

This settled the matter; she would just stay here at Hogwarts during the Christmas holiday. She didn't need to see for herself how Ron and Lavender threw themselves at each other. She didn't need the constant teasing and pranking from Fred and George. She knew all too well how most of Ron's brothers thought about her; just the same as they sometimes regarded their own brother Percy; a know-it-all, bossy, a goody two-shoes.

Well, not this Christmas! If her parents suddenly wanted to go somewhere else, fine!

If Ron wanted to date Lavender, fine!

She would have a couple of weeks in which nobody teased her about staying at the library for hours or made fun of her study habits. In which nobody complained about her being stuck with her nose in a book all the time, or nagged her about why she was reviewing her essay for a third time.

Or... Or she could read to Malfoy for entire days! Doing just that for days on end until the ferret would wake up screaming and begging at her to please, _please_, leave him alone!! Yes, what a wonderful idea! Maybe if that boy woke up his father would ask his son along for his grand scheme of revenge and he would leave her alone!

She viciously pulled at her hair, freeing it out of her tail as she thought about the haughty, condescending aristocrat. She frowned at the thought of meeting him tonight to finalise his daring plan.

It would probably get her killed or at least severely injured or horribly disfigured... As she pulled a brush through her untameable, bushy hair with vigorous strokes she wondered why fate had put her in this position. She had become a useful tool to that dangerous man. And somehow he found her amusing and the fear she still had for him, despite her efforts to hide it from him, something that gave him some twisted kind of pleasure.

The man really was sick and twisted! And, she decided, she would be very careful around him. She would never trust him. She would be wise to look out for a trap or a betrayal. Who knew what he was really up to?

Though Dumbledore seemed to be ready to take the risk, she had seen with her own eyes what he was capable of; she had seen the cold hate and menacing disdain he held for her. Maybe the last couple of weeks seemed to have somehow, in some way, brought a chance in his opinion of her, but if she was happy with it... No certainly not! Now she had become a tool, in whatever he wanted to obtain. And she loathed him for the greedy, hungry and calculated look he regarded her with. She hated him with a fierceness for everything he had done... and wanted to do... She was no fool; how could he have given up his ideals, his goals? And he neither cared about nor regretted the hurt, pain and death he dealt to the people who stood in his way.

She just hoped feverishly he would leave her alone after all this was finished.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny called after the girl, as Hermione made her way through the common room to the portrait hole.

"To the library," Hermione answered, turning to her left to face the redheaded girl.

Ginny shook her head, giving the girl an exaggerated look. "Look, Hermione, you're being to hard on yourself! You need some relaxing too."

"But I have to finish up some essays and I would like to get some extra Potion studying done. I think Snape will give us a 'surprise test' tomorrow. He had that unholy look on his face again; he was almost chuckling with glee!"

"Right," Ginny shrugged. "All right then, go studying. Snape's surprise tests are certainly a hazard." She made a gesture at Neville. "Should I give him a warning?"

"I don't think that would be wise..." Hermione smiled at the reading boy. "I think he would only get upset and that won't help. Maybe we could give a subtle hint."

"I'll figure something out. See you later, all right?"

"Ok. See you later!" Hermione's face dropped as she went through the portrait hole and started walking towards the infirmary. She had already crammed the Potions' syllabus of next year in her head. She always wanted to know the basics, then you could experiment further, basing your research on the groundwork. She felt bad lying to Ginny; she was a real friend and didn't deserve it.

She slowly made her way to the infirmary. She was in no haste to get there, as she was dreading the upcoming meeting. She blamed her impulsive behaviour; maybe she should have thought it over...

However, it was too late for that. And she knew she wouldn't have given a different answer. She just felt very apprehensive about working with that vindictive man.

Malfoy was already there, sitting besides his son bed, looking as cold and composed as ever, while reading softly to his son out of a book which title she didn't recognise.

She was disgusted with his superior attitude. He was acted so high and mighty, but he was obviously following her idea. And that, together with the soft tone to his voice that she had never before heard from him, gave her a very uncomfortable feeling. It was so much easier to see him as evil, pure and simple. But she couldn't deny he did care for his son. She felt like an intruder as she noticed the warm glance with which he took in his son's features. Something else she had never thought to see on his face.

Then he noticed her presence, lingering into the doorframe. Immediately, his eyes turned cold, but greedy and he followed her with that same dark intensity while she awkwardly moved through the room to another chair. He probably knew how vulnerable and hunted he made her feel with his unrelenting eyes on her, following every movement. She threw a quick glance his way and saw a cruel sneer directed at her. Ruthlessly he stared her down, making her lower her head, insecure and a bit frightened too.

She sat down and managed to return his stare, for a moment, with a bravado she didn't really feel. The sneer twisted into an amused smirk but his eyes started to smoulder with an unmasked challenge; apparently, for some dark reason, he liked the battle of wills between them, and actually encouraged her in a very strange, disdainful way to keep it up.

However, she knew that if she went too far, like say actually _winning_, he would enjoy putting her back into her 'rightful place'.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Always a gentleman, but she wasn't fooled by his seemingly indulgent manners. The unyielding set of his jaws told her he was here for business and he would get done what he came for.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy." She forced a polite smile to accompany her greeting. Bastard. What was so amusing about this whole situation? The haughty grin just wouldn't disappear off his face.

Headmaster Dumbledore was the last to enter the small room. He didn't appear to notice the tension between his student and the wizard while he cast the silencing spell over the room. However, his eyes twinkled at Hermione who smiled faintly back.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Excuses for my tardiness. I won't bother you with the details about why I was delayed. So, Malfoy," Dumbledore sat down on a chair and offered the other wizard a lemon drop, which Lucius politely declined, "have you given the matter some more thought?"

"Of Course, Dumbledore," Lucius leaned back while he regarded the Headmaster with a cool look. "It will be easy to lure Bellatrix out, but there are only limited possibilities, like I have already mentioned.

"Ah! Well, I thought of a location that would do quite well. Miss Granger is going to visit the Ministry Of Magic!"

Hermione looked at the smiling wizard. "Excuse me?!"

Malfoy had arched his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Yes, the Ministry of Magic. It would serve just fine."

"Headmaster, sir, uhm... The Ministry is heavily guarded since the attack last year and, and... There are always so many people working and visiting there!"

"Not on the date I have in mind. December the 22nd or 23rd ... I believe you're staying here at Hogwarts during the Christmas break?"

"Well, uhm, yes. I'm staying here." Hermione softly answered him.

"That's very convenient. At the dates I have in mind there will be little personnel working. Most will already be off. And about the increased security matters... First, around Christmas the guard will be down somewhat; due to the holiday season they have less Aurors on watch so it's impossible to maintain their high security standard-" Was it Hermione's imagination? No, she did indeed hear the slight sarcasm in Dumbledore's voice, making Malfoy's lips twist up. "-Second, we can use this assumed high security to pretend we are somewhat lulled asleep about the matter of Miss Granger's safety; we'll only send one staff member to accompany her, giving Voldemort another incentive to try and attack Miss Granger. And after all, _they_ think that _we_ think _they_ would never dare to attack the ministry again! Quite ingenious, if I say so myself." The Headmaster seemed indeed quite pleased with himself and Hermione had to suppress a grin at seeing the almost boyish look on Dumbeldore's face.

"Who will be accompanying me?" She wondered.

"That's a good question. I'm not entirely sure of which person would be best to include in our little scheme. Maybe I'll just accompany you myself. Though if that'll be the case, we won't give that fact away, of course; I don't want to scare them off... Or try to involve Voldemort at this point."

"Agreed," Lucius spoke up, "It sounds reasonable. Maybe, Dumbledore, you could draw some attention and security away too, for example by harassing Fudge. Your visits always succeeds in riling him up, and he tries to nullify that effect somehow by having extra Aurors around him." Lucius suggested.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled at seeing the amusement apparent on the other wizard's face. "True. It could prove helpful. About security, I heard the entrance at the Abandoned Owlery isn't really guarded, probably because almost no one remembers it anymore. Are you familiar with it?" Dumbledore asked Lucius.

"Yes," Lucius answered with a lazy grin. "Quite. And you propose I recommend the entrance to Voldemort, correct? A prove of my loyalty and my continued usefulness. I assume you somehow drop information about Miss Granger's escapade around Severus Snape?" Lucius said knowingly and the Headmaster raised his brows.

"Why, of course! I wouldn't want him to unnecessarily become concerned if he discovers Miss Granger's absence at that particular date."

"Still, we only have a short period of time to arrange it; Christmas is in three and a half weeks. However, the short notice will only make this whole ploy more believable and the assault they will plan will not be that well co-ordinated. All in our advantage." Lucius somewhat bored expression turned into a wicked grin which made Hermione wary. It promised something dark and sinister and didn't do much to help her adjust to this 'plan' of theirs. She wondered for a moment if Dumbledore had lost his common senses to even consider trusting this man.

"It's a question though of what kind of business Miss Granger has to do with the Ministry. It must be a very logic, preferably a very common reason. It must sound ordinary, something so mundane that Voldemort wouldn't think twice about it." Lucius explained.

"Yes, I thought up a few matters but they seem a bit foolish." Hermione noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes at whatever he had been thinking up and decided that maybe she indeed didn't want to know. She said hesitantly:

"Maybe I can suggest something?"

"Of course, Miss Granger, go ahead."

"I've been thinking for a while to ask permission to get my parents' house connected to the Floo Network. I've already let them establish Fire Talking but since we moved to a small town quite a distance away from London it would save me travelling time if I could travel by Floo. Plus, it could serve as an escape route in case of... trouble. But... It will only work if the Floo Network Authority office is still open at the 22nd or 23rd."

"I believe it will. Well, Miss Granger! This is much better than what I had in mind. Though I insist you will ask for increased surveillance at your Floo access, as you and your family could prove a target. But indeed, I think the benefits outweigh the risks in your case."

Malfoy regarded her with that same infuriating arrogance. "Very good, Miss Granger. Indeed, you have a sound mind." Hermione wondered if he could sound even more condescending.

"Thank you sir," she muttered out of politeness. She shifted on her chair, feeling even more uncomfortable as he pierced her with that hungry stare. She feared whatever was going on in his mind. She had proven her usefulness... Apparently, it pleased him, but what exactly did he want with her?

"We're keeping this operation as small as possible and with that I mean we'll include as few people if I can help it. I think we can manage this first move with just the three of us. I assume, Malfoy, you want to be the one to deal with Bellatrix Lestrange herself?" Dumbledore's question was almost rhetorical.

"Of course. I wouldn't be satisfied with less than capturing her myself. I want to see the look on her face." Dumbledore nodded but Hermione looked away from them, not wanting to see the anticipating, predatory glint on Malfoy's face.

"We need her alive though... and sane enough to answer our questions." Dumbledore reminded him.

"Don't worry. She will."

"Where do you plan to keep her?" She inquired, in her mind going through the options. "Are you planning on sending her to Azkaban after you've interrogated her?"

"No. We're going to keep her locked up, but somewhere else. We won't bring out any information about the fact we've arrested her or about whatever she tells us. We intend to make Voldemort wonder what has happened to his Death Eater." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Will he send her after me on her own, or...?"

"No, he won't. He'll probably send an escort of three, four Death Eaters. I will take care of them first, then deal with Lestrange. Dumbledore, if you could manage to make the area around the Floo Network Authority office as empty as possible; nobody will know what happened, and therefore Voldemort won't get to know from an outsider what has happened to his favourite. Neither will the Death Eaters he has send along with her be able to tell him anything. Before you ask, Miss Granger, we won't arrest them. We want them to go back to their master, confused and clueless. Of course, he will suspect you, Dumbledore, though he won't have a clue to what or how you've done it."

"You will let them go free?!" Hermione sounded incredulous.

"Yes, sadly," Lucius faked a sigh while he snickered at her irritated expression, "they will manage to escape after attacking you and the clerk in charge of the office; luckily they won't succeed in whatever they were trying to accomplish." Lucius said dryly, making the girl glare at him. "You and the clerk will tell the media all about the attack, including the fact that every single one of them got away. It will only make the mystery more befuddling to Voldemort."

"Indeed. Now, I remember; an old friend of mine works at the Floo office. He's a real workaholic and therefore I think he will be working at the office even around Christmas. He can safely be included in our little scheme. He's absolutely trustworthy and I think he will actually be pleased to help us." Dumbledore added, a twinkle in his eyes as he obviously was lost in some memory. However, he seemed almost eager to get this plan that was taking shape into action. Hermione though felt steadily more apprehensive; it was sounding like it could work out fine, but... Many things could go wrong too! But as she looked at both wizards, she knew they were going through with it!

"Mr Malfoy, just a question: are you going to be one of the escorting Death Eaters, pretending to go along? Or are you just going to pop up in the Ministry?"

"It will be the latter. Voldemort won't send me on any raid soon; I have to keep a 'low profile' as he calls it. I will be waiting for his party in the Ministry. All you have to do is follow my instructions."

Hermione frowned. "And how will I be getting those?"

The look with which he regarded her unsettled her. The sheer menacing eagerness made her even more aware that she might have made a mistake; she had given Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy her word. She could trust Dumbledore but Malfoy? He would only take advantage of the position she was now in by using her for his own benefit. She had the feeling she had just lost control over her own life...

Malfoy leaned forward slightly and gave her a smile that showed he somehow thought along the same lines.

"Trust me. I'll make sure you'll get them."

She listened to the remainder of the meeting in a somewhat subdued mood. She just couldn't get the triumphant expression on Malfoy's face out of her mind. He was just playing with her, pushing her in the directions he wanted... A lingering, unnamed fear had settled in her stomach and no matter how she looked at the matter, it wouldn't go way.

* * *

**Review Responses!!**

**BlueJay:** There will be more interaction with other characters soon. I agree with you that people are starting to wonder where Hermione has gone to... But that will be dealt with later, I promise! And I hope this is a nice fix for your 'addiction' !!

**Kellalor:** Don't worry about Narcissa... Or do. I promise you, she does have a role in this fanfic, though maybe a bit unusual one...

**SlytherinDragoon:** We agree on Lucius then; he's much too smart to blindly do whatever Voldemort says... Are you going to publish your Lucius fic soon? I would love to read it. And thanks for the links to your fics! I'll be reading them as soon as I can!

**Saiyachick:** Don't give up on it! I am writing the sequel! But it's kind of hard. I've started over five times now... I can't get it right. But it will be written, I promise!!

**Readersam:** Don't we all love the bad boys (man in this case)?! I do!! And it is fun to develop such characters!

**Merryday:** Here you are! New chapter!

**Artemis MoonClaw:** Thank you!! I hope you'll continue to like my fic!

**BitterSweetPharazon:** Glad you like my story!!

**Asha Ice:** Who doesn't love Legolas? Though I have to admit I have a soft spot for Haldir... And I try to keep Lucius as evil as is possible!

**Crystal Koneko:** Let's wait and see what Hermione does; the next couple of chapters will tell you some more!

**Anni:** I feel the same way, really! Though Hermione is in a dangerous position; working together with Lucius will be quite the trial for her. But I promise you, she'll make it through!

**Donroth:** Here's the next chapter and I hope it's soon enough! I'm glad you picked up on Lucius calling Voldemort... well, Voldemort. I think if Lucius would still call him the Dark Lord or just Lord or He-who-blah-blah-blah it would show that 1) Lucius still fears him 2) Still hasn't really decided where his loyalty lies. In my story, Lucius had developed a real distaste for his former leader and one doesn't show that by acting silly by calling him stupid names!

**Belladonnaessence:** You're starting to figure some things out! I hope I'll manage to still surprise and entertain you with the story!

**Arsinoe de Blassenville:** Writing Lucius this way is much more a challenge and much more fun than either keep him simply evil or turn him into some mushy, reformed man! This chapter had some more Hermione/Lucius interaction. Did you like it?

**Jay:** Thanks! I always try to update as soon as possible, but I also have this little problem called school... But who cares about that?!

**Tamlane:** Wow. First, thanks! I feel very honoured by being the only fic (and author) to be reviewed by you! And I have rarely received such a long review! Wow!! I have to admit that I am not so good at sentence construction (because in Holland it goes slightly different as well and I mix them up sometimes...) and for semantics goes the same as well, I'm afraid. I actually should have this thing beta-read, but my beta is more an anime/manga girl and not that interested in Harry Potter. I promise I will search for someone who will prove-read it for me. I don't want to use me being Dutch as an excuse but I do sometimes regret I haven't been raised in the US, Canada, GB or another English speaking country. I think I will never get it really right.

But you really made me happy with your review. I was actually blushing! I was! Wow! And about the smut... Later, I promise. Though in perhaps a couple of chapters we'll see things intensify a bit! I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my fic. If not, don't hesitate to say so. You don't flame, no, you give me constructive criticism, which I really appreciate. Thanks again!

So, would someone like to beta-read this story? Let me know, please?


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** see chapter I

**A/N:** Many thanks for your reviews!!

**Grey**

**Chapter VII**

"I still wished you would come with us, Hermione," Ginny packed the last of her things she wanted to take home with her and closed her trunk. She turned to watch her silent friend, who was sitting patiently on the bed next to Ginny's.

"I know, Gin, but this year I just don't feel like celebrating Christmas." Ginny huffed at Hermione's answer and levitated her trunk of her bed.

"You shouldn't celebrate Christmas alone. It's just not right."

"I won't be alone," was Hermione's weak reply.

Ginny snorted. "Oh, please, like any of your friends are staying! There aren't even that many Gryffindors staying and those that are, are first and second year. You don't even know them that well!"

"Really, Ginny, it's all right! I'm not in a festive mood, that's all."

"I've noticed that! What's bothering you, Hermione? You've been preoccupied lately... I know something is troubling you. You have become so silent and withdrawn. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it? And don't give me that crap about homework and studying. I think it's more a diversion than the real problem. I just know that whatever bothers you goes much deeper than just stupid schoolwork... Is it about Ron? Harry? I know things are a bit strained between you and Ron. And about Harry... Well, he's been keeping everyone out... But that doesn't give them an excuse. It's not fair the way they treating you. Most will probably won't notice it, or care, but I do."

"But sometimes things like this just happen. I mean, people change and you can't do anything about it. We grow up and sometimes it means growing apart."

"That's crap! Of course, we're all growing up but does that mean Ron can go and ignore you or even insult you? The prat! What I mean is that your arguing have changed from just some, uh, severe disagreement to real, hurtful fights. And I'm in the dark, just as you, what has caused this sudden change in him. And then there is Harry, who just uses you, under the mom of friendship, to take his frustration out on you! That boy needs a kick under the arse. Of course I still feel bad because of Sirius death, but we've all tried to be there for him... We've tried, Hermione, but we can't just be his punching bags!"

"You're exaggerating, Ginny." Hermione said softly but avoided Ginny's eyes. "And it's also my fault that we're fighting; I'm bossy and sometimes a bit too focused on school and rules and that stuff. Besides, I haven't spent much time with them lately. _I_ have been the one ignoring them!"

"Maybe you should spend some more time with them... Maybe not. They don't seem to miss you that much, now do they?" Ginny said harshly; she didn't want to hurt her friend even further but she wanted Hermione to see reason: it wasn't only her fault. Ginny was in truth furious with Ron! He knew, just as Ginny knew, Hermione had a crush on him for a time now. Ginny thought, no, _knew_, he had felt the same for Hermione. So why was he suddenly flirting with Lavender?

And why was Harry being so callous in the way he was treating Hermione and her? Ginny could handle it better than her friend. Hermione was just about ready to do just _everything_ for him! And he treated her at times like she was just a nuisance. She had said it before: Hermione was just too careful with Harry's feelings. Maybe what he needed was someone who pointed him at reality.

Hermione looked up at Ginny's fervent remark. Hermione's face fell as she admitted it: "Sometimes, maybe, it appears so. But maybe, I don't miss them that much either. And maybe that's just wrong but nowadays I have other things to worry about."

"That's just your defence mechanism; bury yourself in your books and studies... Though I have to admit I'm starting to worry about it; you're spending an awful lot of time on studying."

Hermione decided to appease some of her friend's worries. After all, she was allowed to tell her this: "To be honest, I've been spending a lot of time in the infirmary, helping Madam Pomfrey. You know I may want to become a Mediwitch? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to brag about it." It was a lame excuse and they both knew it. Though Ginny didn't seem to mind.

"How cool!!" Hermione grinned at the Muggle saying. Ginny grinned back but then her face fell. "We've been so busy lately. That's why I was looking forward to spending some time with you. I assumed when you told me your parents would be away with Christmas that you would spend it with us. What happened to change your parents' mind? I thought they were looking forward at having you home with Christmas?"

"Things have been a bit hectic at home lately. I guess they wanted to spend some time together and relax." Hermione shrugged.

"They could have told you sooner. I know you're disappointed."

"I guess it just slipped their mind." Hermione tried not to show how deeply disappointed she actually was.

"This Christmas isn't going to be much fun, I think. Now I don't have another female to team up with. Did you hear that Ron and Harry plan on spending New Years Eve at Lavender? I don't really like her. She's an airhead. And the way she gushes over Firenze... Yuck. That she has time left to fool around with my stupid brother! He should be with you." That last statement came out quite vehemently.

"With me?!" Hermione exclaimed, a fiery blush creeping up her face. She averted her face, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "You're delirious," Hermione groaned at seeing Ginny's knowing smirk.

"Ha! Admit it! You fancy my brother... Why, I just can't understand." She sighed as if she doubted Hermione's sanity. "But hey, I mean, if you're willing to take him off my hands, please do so!!" The humour quickly left Ginny as she watched her friend's face. Though Hermione tried to act nonchalant and indifferent, she still couldn't hide the hurt caused by the disappointment and rejection she was feeling.

"I really thought... Well, he acted like he fancied me too and we did seem to fight a bit less. I thought we were finally beyond the stage of stupid awkwardness and violent denial." Hermione snorted and crossed her arms. "I guess I was wrong, or I have misunderstood the whole situation. It's fine though; if he wants to snog Lavender, he should go right ahead. Maybe... Maybe it's better this way. Maybe we are just too different to work out." Hermione tried to sound convinced and calm about the matter but the slight tremor in her voice told both her and Ginny that she had more trouble dealing with Ron's rejection than she had let herself believe.

"Oh, Hermione..." Ginny sighed and sat down next to her, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You know you can tell me everything. Anytime. You were there for me after my first year. You always just listened to me and never judged. I know you think little of it but it really helped me to be able to tell everything without being regarded with suspicions or worries about my sanity. And I'm going to be such a friend for you now."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I can't talk about everything I'm dealing with nowadays... In time I will."

"That's all right. Just don't forget to talk about your worries sometimes; it helps, you know."

"You better be going. I'll bet the others are waiting for you to finish up here."

"Fine. Fine! I'm going!" Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and jumped off the bed. She swished her wand and her trunk hovered obediently behind her. "Bye, Hermione. I'll see you later!"

"Have fun, Gin! Bye!" She followed her friend out of her dormitory and waved as Ginny disappeared down the staircase. She heard her hollering to her friends that she was ready, earning several deep sighs and one "Finally!!" from her brother.

Hermione didn't follow her down into the common room. She had already said goodbye to her friends. It had been a somewhat uncomfortable parting with Ron and Harry. They had been cheerful and had said it was a pity she wasn't coming with them. At hearing them say that, she had wanted to ask them (or maybe she should have asked Lavender herself) why no one had breathed a word about Lavender's New Years Eve's party to her. The only conclusion her mind insisted on, though she refused to listen to it, was that they had forgotten about her. Or, an even more deeply buried part of her mind said, they just didn't _want_ to invite her... She again refused to listen that part of her mind. It only made her feel worse.

It fed her feelings of insecurity though; had she become such a boring, bossy and belligerent person that even her closest friends rather did not want to spend time with her outside classes?

So she had wished them a Merry Christmas with a lump in her throat before fleeing up to Ginny's dormitory. She had given her presents to Ginny, certain that she would pass them along for her. She hoped they all liked them, though some weren't the ones she originally had in mind.

She listened as the students filed out of the common room, everyone in high spirits, happy to go home for a short time.

She slowly trudged up to her room and sat down listlessly on her bed. Staring out of her window she couldn't appreciate the beautiful winter wonderland for once. She felt cold, and alone. It was her own fault though.

Crookshanks jumped suddenly on her lap, startling her out of her gloomy thoughts.

"Mreow?"

"Oh, no. You'll have to wait for Christmas morning to get your presents."

"Mreeoww??"

"Begging won't help you, mister."

The large cat snorted and made himself comfortable on her lap.

"I have to get up sometime, Crooks," she grinned at the insulted look on the cat's face.

"I see. Still haven't dealt with the fact my life doesn't resolve around yours... A pity. Now get off. I have to go to the infirmary. There is still one person in this place that doesn't insult or avoids me..." She said with a touch of sadness. "Though I wish he could. Things should go back to normal, then, and I wouldn't feel compelled to help the little ferret... And I could stop spending so much time with him and start spending more with my friends. Then, I could try to get back to my normal self... No more of that strange, uncertain, doubting feelings about myself... I never thought the day would come I was looking forward to being called Mudblood by Malfoy..."

Crookshanks let out a indignant hiss at being put softly down on the floor. He looked up at his mistress and waited impatiently for her to do something. She was acting strange lately. He watched carefully as she grabbed her bag and walked out of her dormitory. He decided to follow her as she could certainly use some company in the large and now empty castle.

He accompanied her during her slow walk, letting the soft words of her tales wash over him. She always told him _everything_ and he was quite proud of his position of being her confidant.

When they reached the door of the place she called 'infirmary' she stopped. He gave her a look, waiting for her to open the doors. She didn't expect him to do that for her, now did she?

"I'm not sure familiars are allowed inside, Crooks."

The cat shook his head in disbelief and walked away with his head and tail held high. Sometimes, humans had such silly notions.

* * *

Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy watched Hermione as she nervously adjusted her robes. She presented a picture of a pretty, young woman dressed as she was in sober but well-fitting robes. However, her shaking hands betrayed her anxiety.

"Voldemort took the bait and Bellatrix Lestrange is more than eager." Lucius had a hint of anticipation on his face and his eyes held an almost feverish eagerness. "Though Snape tried to delude Voldemort, after some pointed questions he could do nothing else but divulge the information about Miss Granger's little trip. Voldemort smirked at the Ministry's security and at your own safety precautions. Another prove that he's becoming reckless and impatient, too. He's eager to strike you and Potter where it hurts. In the past he would have been more cautious. Even though Snape implied it could be very well possible that McGonagall or Mad Eye Moody would go with her, it didn't even make him reconsider his brass decision to give Bellatrix permission to try and capture her."

"It's a good sign. Apparently, our little plan is sounding innocent enough to even fool the paranoid Voldemort and his followers."

"Indeed. I will take my leave now. I'll see you at the Ministry."

"Wait a moment, please." Dumbledore's face had taken on a solemn and sharp look. He was watching the younger wizard closely and finally spoke up: "There is still something bothering me... Before you leave, I want your Wizarding Oath on the safety of Miss Granger. I want nothing to happen that could endanger her safety any more than the risk she is already taking." The underlying message was clear. "Her safety goes before your revenge."

Lucius fixed Dumbledore with a hard stare. His face was cold and emotionless, but an intense heath seethed deep in his icy grey eyes. "My Wizarding Oath, Dumbledore, you have. Nothing will happen to the girl. Miss Granger has become... invaluable. I would do nothing to endanger it."

"It must be terrifying lonely to see people only as tools, to be used and discarded at your whims."

Lucius let out a harsh sounding chuckle at that, making Hermione turn and watch the two wizards with curiosity. Lucius' eyes lingered on the small frown she wore.

"Please, spare me your attempts at trying to understand me, Dumbledore. Lonely? With the few persons that are worthy to me I am content. Yes, happy even, if that's what you want to hear. Though my concept of happiness is probably very different from yours. Just as different as to how I judge people worthy. My admiration isn't easily earned. But when one does... When one proves worthy... Those people I will keep."

"Miss Granger is worthy of your protection though." Dumbledore remarked, seemingly quite content with his conclusion.

"In this case she is." Lucius stated. He hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione, who had started to fidget under the weight of his stare. It never failed to amuse him seeing her struggle with her unease and fear of him.

Dumbledore nodded. "It is a comfort to actually hear you say this. I am feeling quite unsettled about this whole scheme of ours. For once, I can't do nothing more than hope for a favourable outcome. You might not show it, but you are very well aware of what you are gambling with. If this fails and Voldemort comes to know..."

"I'll be his number one on his 'to kill' list. He doesn't take betrayal nor defiance very well." Lucius answered grimly, though he wasn't very impressed with the risk. He didn't count on a failure. He never did. He would succeed.

"Though I have to wait at the sidelines, I have faith in your and Miss Granger's abilities. Though, it is hard for me to stand aside." A dry chuckle escaped the Headmaster and a bemused expression had settled on his face.

"Next time we'll be sure to include you in the action, Dumbledore." Lucius snapped at the older wizard.

It made Dumbledore's face drop. "Let's hope it will stay at a minimum," Dumbledore said quietly, his voice full of worries.

"My thoughts exactly," Lucius hissed and walked to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. He nodded to Hermione as he passed her. The girl was pale and silent, watching him with big, brown eyes. However, he could read the determination from her face. Indeed, he did not have any doubts about their success. She would do wonderfully.

He reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and disapparated. Now he only had to be patient.

* * *

Her footsteps sounded almost eerily in the empty corridors. Hermione had noticed the unusual silence in the otherwise busy Ministry. She had only encountered a few personnel, who had all cheerily wished her a Merry Christmas. They seemed preoccupied with the upcoming holidays.

Her unease increased with every step she took into the direction of the Floo Network Authority office. It manifested itself as a growing, nagging stomach ache. She felt like she had to throw up.

But she stubbornly walked on. She was determined to go through with it. She entered the Floo office and took a quick look around, taking in the spacious room. There were a couple of chairs, a low table with a couple of magazines and newspapers. Then there were three counters of which one was occupied by a very old wizard.

"Good day, Miss... Granger! Yes! Albus said you would come by today." The wizard smiled friendly, giving his wrinkled face a surprisingly lively look. His stark white hair was covered mostly by a trim, purple hat, which appeared to slide off his head at any moment. Hermione smiled back, feeling suddenly more at ease.

"Good day, Mr Cenex. If Professor Dumbledore told you I would come, you probably already know I would like to have my house connected to the Floo Transportation Network."

"Ah, yes! Of course! Well, it's no trouble at all. Albus gave me the details about your special situation. So don't worry, it will turn out fine! Your fireplace will be carefully monitored. Also, we will keep your connection silent. The less people know about it, the better, right? It is indeed a good method of escape; on this point I agree with you. Now, I'll go to the back to file out the papers..." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I wish you good luck! I hope you'll capture that woman. I will be at the back, on stand by, as it is, so if something does go wrong, don't hesitate to call for me! I'm maybe not so quick on my feet anymore but I learned duelling from your own Headmaster! I am wondering why he's involving a young woman without proper Auror training such as yourself." He gave her a worried look.

She hastened to reassure him, though she didn't feel the conviction with which she spoke: "I'm just bait. Someone else will take on Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She won't come alone." Mr Cenex said with concern.

"I know. They will be dealt with..." The worry on her face made the old wizard sigh.

"Many things can go wrong. Don't hesitate to call me if you need help."

"I promise." That seemed to appease him a bit and he moved slowly to the back offices. When the door closed behind him, she shuddered. The sudden silence chilled her and she could hardly stand still. She was shaking and the waiting soon became almost unbearable...

* * *

A/N: evil grin The next chapter will be up soon!

**Review Responses!!**

**Donroth:** Yes, I can be evil! And thank you very much for offering to be my beta. I will gladly take you up on it!! Could you leave me your email-adress at the adress posted at my profile page, or could you mail it to ? I understand your reasons to keep it secret, as I had to change mine several times due to spamming. I promise you I will use it only to send you the chapters. If you know another way of contacting each other, please let me know! I'm just very happy you want to be my beta, as you have given me sound advice since the beginning of this story! Thanks again!

**Kellalor:** Indeed, Ron can be such an idiot at times! I can use his temper quite nicely in my story!!

**Belladonnaessence:** I promise you that some of his gentleness will be bestowed on Hermione later on in this story!! I picture him as a man who hardly shows affection and certainly not in the way as other people do... That's why I like writing him!

**Saiyachick:** You give me far too much credit! You know what, I'll give you a little taste of the sequel! You have always been encouraging me so I think it's time you get a reward!!

**Paprika:** And here it is!! Do you like it?

**Harry Hippie:** Thank you very much! You're learning Latin? I know it's hard but once you'll get the basics down it'll get easier. And when you start reading work of well-known writers like Ceasar, Plinius sr/jr and Seneca you'll get used to their style and it will become fun! Good luck!

**Wackoramaco87:** Here's another chapter for you to read and I will put up the next chapter soon!

**Anni:** Really? Good! I'm happy you enjoy reading this fic!

**Shabopo:** Just wait and see. It will take a while but they will get together, I promise!! I just don't see them throw themselves at each other and that's why I developed something that sounds a bit more reasonable to me! Please be patient and I'll give you some nice LM/HG interaction!

**Athena Linborn:** .... Wow! Thanks so much for reviewing me! And I will hold you to your deal! Don't mind your friends in this case; I know the pairing could never happen in the normal story line and perhaps that only makes a greater challenge in writing a plausible story in which they do get together! I know my grammar isn't that good and I would love your help! Thanks again for reviewing me!!


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** See chapter I

**A/N:** Hugs the reviewers Thanks!! I've never received so many sweet and helpful reviews before!! Thanks go to Donroth for being a very good Beta!!

About this chapter... Well, remember: Lucius is evil!

**Grey**

**Chapter VIII**

Lucius stood in a shadowed alcove, hidden in the Abandoned Owlery's wall. In his dark attire, it was as though the shadows completely sucked him in. He wouldn't be noticed.

He was impatient, eager for battle. Adrenaline sped through his veins, his senses heightened and attuned to his surroundings. He was itching for action.

This time, he would be victorious.

This time, he was fully prepared.

He would not underestimate his opponents again. He could still taste the bitterness of defeat. He was still filled with disbelief at being defeated – at being bested by Potter and his friends... and for a second time!

Now he had, by a strange twist of fate, one of the driving forces behind that silly Potter in his hands. The brains and reason behind Potter's more successful escapades had found herself in a dangerous scheme and at his disposal!

The girl didn't cease to amaze him. Being in the same year as his son, he had heard many things about her during her time at Hogwarts. Throughout the years, she had proved to him, albeit he was reluctant to accept it at first, that sometimes exceptions did exist. He had loathed the fact that the little mudblood had somehow made him consider her more than... inferior. Though, for once, it proved to him that it wasn't that hard to 'modify' his rules and beliefs should he see the benefits they had for him. Ms. Granger presented many benefits, surely… more so, as time would unfold. Yes, good things come to those who wait and patience was a virtue that Lucius possessed. He coveted all 'good' things… and should 'good' things ever come within his grasp, he didn't let go.

Four soft pops made him tense up. He spied Bellatrix with three accompanying Death Eaters. A predatory grin, concealed by the hood he wore, slid over his face as his body unconsciously assumed a battle stance.

"Flint and Cobblestone, you two take the right passage. Goyle, take the corridor along the west wing. I'll take the left corridor. Secure the passages and we'll meet again in the hall in front of the Floo office." A female voice commanded softly.

Bellatrix opened an old, rusty door and found the entrance empty, not an Auror in sight. Stealthily, the Death Eaters moved in.

Lucius decided to incapacitate the two Junior Death Eaters first. They would prove easy, he knew.

He waited a good few seconds till he knew they were all well on their way. He stalked after them, entering the right passage and quickly caught sight of the two targets. Though Flint seemed to be confident enough, Cobblestone lagged a bit behind, nervously pointing his wand at any sound he heard.

"Get moving!" Flint snarled. "You're holding me up!"

"Shut up!" Cobblestone snapped back. "I'm just careful. It's quite dark in here; who knows where Aurors are posted! I would rather not run into them!"

Lucius smirked. How convenient.

"You there! This area is prohibited! Halt!"

He swiftly ducked a Stupefying Curse and sent one of his own towards Cobblestone, who got hit and fell.

"Shit!" Lucius heard Flint hiss as the young Death Eater tried to spot the 'Auror'.

Lucius almost chuckled at the stupidity of the boy as his colourful language had given away his position. He sent a strong Binding Curse in the boy's direction and was rewarded by a string of hexes.

"Stay down and don't move!" Lucius rolled his eyes at the righteous tone of his own voice. "Reinforcements are on the way! You are hereby arrested for attacking a Ministry Official!" Lucius moved to the side, as another predictable curse was flung at him, and retaliated with another Stupefying Curse.

He heard some frantic scuffling and the hissed command of Flint. "Take this curse off of me, idiot!"

Lucius stayed in the shadows as he heard the counter spell to the Binding Curse he had cast.

"Show yourself, bastard! _Lumos_!" he heard Flint yell and took a couple of steps back to stay out of the light. He was just a shadow to them, Lucius knew.

"Don't make this any worse!" he called out, smirking at his acting. He warned them again as he side stepped a '_Crucio!'_

"You're not going anywhere! Lay down your wands! Reinforcements will be here soon!"

As he had expected, he didn't hear any wands being dropped to the ground. "For the last time, lay down your wands! _Exp--_" Two soft pops stopped him and he sneered at the cowardice of the two young men. He had counted on it though and was pleased at having succeeded in the first part of his plan. The thrill of battle and the first victory coursed through him as he quickly took some secret passages to intercept Goyle.

That Death Eater would be somewhat more trouble. He had more experience, though Lucius knew he was still no match for him.

The corridor was just as dark as the other passage had been. He rapidly approached the unsuspecting Death Eater. With calculating, eager eyes, he took in the careless movements of Goyle – the man always grew lax quickly if he didn't encounter any resistance. The man obviously thought he had the element of surprise on his side.

Lucius carefully stalked him, using the darkness to his utmost advantage.

"Who goes there?!" He played. "Halt!! This area is closed off!"

He snickered softly as he saw how bad he had startled Goyle and ruthlessly took advantage of it– in no time he had Goyle on the ground, clutching his broken arm and looking for the wand he had dropped. Lucius kept up his charade of being a Ministry Official, who was impatiently and nervously waiting for reinforcements before moving in to arrest him. Though, he stayed in the shadows, making sure he wouldn't give away any hint of his true identity.

After a couple of nasty hexes, Goyle decided against getting arrested and, after finally having found his wand, apparated away as well.

Three were down. One to go. He counted on the fact that they, though defeated, wouldn't go straight to Voldemort. They would fear his wrath for failing him. They would wait for Bellatrix Lestrange, their leader, to do their dirty work and fetch them afterwards.

Now came the most satisfying part of this whole scheme.

With large steps he stormed towards the Floo office, taking secret paths and going through unknown doors and passages, knowing he would get there in time before Bellatrix would arrive. Yes, he was more than eager for this...

* * *

Hermione softly whispered a Silencing Charm to protect the entire office– they didn't want any unwanted attention, after all. Their plan depended on secrecy. After some thought, she quickly added another Silencing Charm plus some wards to shield the offices in the back, including the one which Mr Cenex had disappeared into. She might be very young, but Mr. Cenex was quite old. No insult meant, but... before he could have raised his wand in a duel he would have been hit two times over! She wasn't feeling very confident about her skills right now but she was sure she would survive longer in a fight than Mr. Cenex would! She just couldn't think about getting him involved!

She bit her lip nervously and decided that she had to get rid of that particular habit. She had barely finished the thought when the door burst open and a Death Eater stalked in, it's black robes billowing out behind it, wand raised and ready for battle.

Hermione's quick mind dismissed the Death Eater as being Bellatrix Lestrange: the form was too tall and too masculine. Those were the only clues she could make out as the voluminous robes hid much from her sight. The hood hung over its face and beneath was probably another mask.

It shot through Hermione's mind: Malfoy had missed one! Were there more? Where was Malfoy? Injured? Dead? Busy?! Now, she had to deal with at least _two_ Death Eaters– This one and, knowing her luck, Bellatrix Lestrange would soon pop up too!

She raised her wand and shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" But the Death Eater was quick on its feet and neatly side stepped the spell. The spell neither deterred nor discouraged it as her opponent rapidly advanced on her. She narrowly avoided being hit by a Cruciatus Curseby quickly putting up a Shielding Charm. She backed away, as her mind spun with every curse, hex and charm she had ever learned.

Though she did make it difficult for the Death Eater, it was simply too strong and too fast for her. She was forced into defending and retreating. How could she ever hope to win if she couldn't go on the offence?

Terror manifested itself and she felt herself growing cold. Despite the rising panic, she refused to give in and kept defending herself. Though she was undoubtedly a fast and intelligent dueller, the Death Eater wouldn't give her a chance to retaliate. It left her no room for a counterattack as it kept her busy fending off its curses.

As the battle progressed, Hermione noticed that it no longer pressed its duelling advantage other than to keep her on the defence. A sickening realisation dawned on her, making her shudder with fear: The Death Eater was toying with her!

Hermione felt a wave of despair wash over her. How was she ever going to win?

In a desperate attempt to change the outcome of the battle, Hermione pretended to fall after being tripped by a curse. She lay still on the floor, while shivers crawled over her skin, as she listened carefully to the Death Eater's approaching footsteps. As it drew close, she suddenly rolled away and blasted him with a Stupefying Curse.

The Deatheater had been prepared for her move; he swiftly shielded himself with a Protego. As he calmly raised his wand, she became aware of the fact that her curse had done little to ward him off– It had only made him more dangerous. She caught a glitter of eyes and the sight made her flinch. Malice shone right out of them.

"_Petr-_" She tried but before she could finish, a snapped '_Expelliarmus'_ followed by an '_Accio Wand_!' left her defenceless.

Her victorious opponent tucked her wand away in its robes as it started to stalk toward her with slow, deliberate steps. She backed away, aiming for the exit. She just might have a chance if she could only reach the door…

She didn't even have time to flee.

The Death Eater lashed out, not with its wand, but bodily. Its leather-clad hands fisted in her robes and she was whirled around and slammed into a wall, hard. Her head smashed against its solid surface and she was momentarily stunned. Her captor's grip didn't let up and the Death Eater twisted the fabric of her robes in its hands. It held her trapped against the wall by pressing its body flat against hers. It hoisted her up, slid a leg between hers, effectively immobilising her lower body. She came to her senses and tried to hit it with her fists. However, she was no match for it. Both her hands were caught in a one-handed grip, held between her body and that of the Death Eater. Terror had now firmly set in. She wriggled and thrashed, but to no avail.

The Death Eater watched her with burning eyes. She felt its stare and kept struggling in its unrelenting grip. This was not the way she had imagined the attack to go. But even in the darkest possibilities, she had never even thought about being handled in this way! She had expected to be killed or hurt badly, by _curses_! Not like this! Was it planning on strangling her? Use another kind of weapon? Dash her head in against the wall?

She kept staring into those strangely intense eyes, framed by the eerily silver mask. They were dark with cruel anticipation... She feared whatever it had in mind!

A very soft chuckle spurred her into another bout of wriggling but it only worked to amuse the Death Eater further. It snickered at her attempts to get free until she gave up eventually, exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Give up?" came the dark, husky whisper that made her skin crawl. She bucked, or at least she tried to, in order to get him off– but her weak move was only answered by an aggressive growl from behind the mask.

"Silly girl," he snapped, "You're no match for me." He brought their faces close together and she had no choice but to stare back into his eyes.

"Afraid now, girl?" he asked in a breathy voice. He brought up his free hand and grabbed her hair, yanking it so her throat was bared. Hermione swallowed with difficulty. She expected to feel a knife at any moment– to be slaughtered like an animal.

His next action frightened her perhaps even more than if he indeed had set a knife on her throat. He leaned forward and laid his head in the hollow between her head and shoulders. His warm breath flowed over the skin of her throat, causing her to whimper. What was he doing?!

He let go of the painful grip on her hair and trailed his hand slowly, almost _gently_, through the curls and strands. She choked at the mocking action but froze as it trailed over her cheek and nose, and finally as it settled on her mouth.

"Very soft," was the husky whisper and her eyes widened at the sudden hungry rage in his malicious eyes. She flinched from the pure stark evil pouring out of them.

Again, she could hear that same cruel, ruthless chuckle at seeing her horrified expression. He viciously pried her jaw open and invaded her mouth with two digits, almost choking her. Her muffled scream made his eyes lighten with satisfaction. Suddenly, his intentions seemed quite clear and she felt cold realisation slam into her.

He let go of her hands, but she could do no more than grab two handfuls of cloth and tug at it. Of course it didn't help her any. He wasn't in the least bothered by her attempts to pry him off her and he effortlessly kept her whole body firmly pressed against the hard wall by using his own unyielding one. He paid her struggles no heed, thus feeding her feelings of panic.

She had never learned to deal with... this! With this kind of attack! She had never thought about this... How could they, as they claimed to be disgusted with her and her 'kind', touch her in such a way?!

She stared at the top of his head, still covered by his hood. His breath continued to stroke her skin making her shudder even more violently. He raised his head to take in her face with wicked pleasure. Her gasps and cries were muffled as she stared in his eyes, caught and frozen by the sheer malice seething in them. The terrifying gaze was broken as he lowered his head, resuming its former position, teasing the soft skin of her throat with his warm breaths. She froze as his tongue laved her skin, leaving a trail of moisture. She gagged on her scream.

"Hush," came the mocking whisper and he let his other hand travel up from between them till it cupped her breast. She convulsed in his hold, trying to get away. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she felt his humiliating touch. His thumb started to softly flick over her nipple and the tears of shame and panic started to leak out. She felt disgusted, trapped, helpless, furious– but most of all– she felt the disbelief of what was happening to her. It was something she could neither understand nor process.

She bit down hard on the fingers in her mouth, but couldn't get through the thick leather, earning herself a rough twist of her nipple. At her whimper, he let out a harsh, cruel laugh. "Be a good girl," was hissed in her ear and she closed her eyes, trying to deny everything that was happening to her. Maybe if she just pretended nothing was happening, she could believe it... Maybe if she could distance herself away from the event, it wouldn't be happening...

His leg slowly insinuated itself higher between her legs, forcing them further apart, until his thigh was pressed firmly against her. She hated the ease with which he overpowered her. This was so unfair! Her mind wouldn't grasp the reality of the situation yet she couldn't escape it either as the hand at her breast slowly travelled down, over her side, caressing, till it rested on her thigh. It moved inward and…

No! She gagged on his fingers as she tried to breath and scream at the same time and– no! No! This was... He couldn't touch her there!– No!

In anguish, Hermione twisted her body in a desperate attempt to loosen his grip. She tried to hit him but he ignored her struggles as he – NO!

Suddenly, the sound of hasty footsteps could be heard and Hermione felt almost giddy with relief. Someone was coming! Someone who could help her and– She stared at the Death Eater as he slowly raised his head to regard the entrance.

"Well, finally!" The soft exclamation was filled with an emotion Hermione couldn't really identify, though she shuddered at the coldness in his eyes as he turned to her again. She suddenly realised who it could possibly be... Dread filled her and she moaned with the crushing feeling of defeat. Of course... another Death Eater. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her captor almost purred at seeing the desperation on her face. "Now, here she comes. Don't be afraid, darling... Just keep this up, _Miss Granger_... After all, you're playing along just wonderfully..." He whispered into her ear.

She gasped and nearly choked again as she stared aghast in terror at the man who was keeping her trapped. A painful realisation dawned in her mind. She could now see the grey eyes that had become quite familiar to her. The same wizard with the arrogant drawl in his voice.

If only, it made the humiliation – the degradation – that much worse!

This man, whom she absolutely loathed, had used her in such a way that could not have been more hurtful nor effective. Lucius Malfoy, the man whom she had offered to help! The irony made her sick. The worst of it was that she should have suspected something like this. She should have... Now, he had bested her, so easily... It hurt. All the confidence, for which she had worked so hard, had just disappeared...

But why did he have to assault her in such a way? Why did he have to show his disregard for her in such a way? Why... Why did he hold such contempt and indifference that he could use her in such a way?

"You look quite... fetching like this; helpless and hopeless. Now be a good girl and let me take care of our soon to be captive." His slightly breathless whisper brought her back out of her tumultuous thoughts. He withdrew his fingers from her mouth, and trailed them slowly over her lips in another mocking, wrong caress. At least she could breath and swallow normally again...

He kept her trapped, though. He had drawn his wand and held it ready, pointed at her face. The position became even more uncomfortable for her as he forced her even further to let her weight rest on his frame. She felt his hand tighten on the inside of her thigh, and she knew there would be a bruise. Hermione almost laughed, quite hysterically at that, as the inane thought tumbled through her mind. This was much too intimate, his hands on her body, and... An inaudible sigh escaped her. She was suddenly so tired, so exhausted...

The thought kept repeating in her head: How could he use her in such a way? How could he do this to her?

"Ah, I see you caught the girl! But did I give permission to play with her? No, I didn't. Don't worry, though. There will be time enough for that later, after I and our Lord are finished with her. Put her down, now. Tell me, where are the others?" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange cut through Hermione's inner ramblings and she stiffened even further as she saw the female Death Eater approach them, wand out.

"Didn't you hear me, Cobblest–" Bellatrix cut herself off as Lucius put the trembling girl down and turned around to face the other Death Eater.

"Cobblestone?" There was a slight measure of confusion and puzzlement in her voice. "You're not–"

"No, I'm not Cobblestone, my dear Bellatrix."

"Lucius!" The woman snarled in recognition. "What the hell are you doing here?! Why did you interfere? Does the Lord know of this? If not, then... You could have endangered our mission! Now, did you see the others?"

"I've seen them."

The woman practically spat her words out in impatience. "Yes… And?! We have no time for your games, Lucius!"

"I assure you, I'm not playing a game here." He took a step towards the bristling woman. "Yes, I've seen the others... They've met some resistance and fled."

"Resistance?! The place is almost deserted! Just like them to run into the few remaining Aurors! Pitiful!" She snarled.

"Aurors?" Lucius drawled thoughtfully, though his eyes remained fixed on the madwoman. "No. No Aurors." He leisurely watched the woman's famous temper rise.

"Lucius," she hissed angrily, "If you can't give me a normal answer, just shut up and stand aside."

"Do you want a normal answer? Do you really want to know why I am here?" Lucius' voice had dropped to a harsh hiss, giving away his fury, however tightly controlled. His movements were calculated, predatory, as he stalked toward the Death Eater.

"Isn't that just what I asked?! Just stand back, Lucius!!" Bellatrix snapped, and tried to brush past him to get to the girl huddled against the wall.

"Not so fast." He gave the woman a rough shove and she stumbled back, trying not to loose her balance.

She quickly regained her wits and trained her wand on him. "What is this? I'm in charge here. What do you want?" She asked slowly, obviously irritated.

"You're slow, Bellatrix. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?! Are you trying to take that girl, my victory, away from me? Do you want the rewards all for yourself? You always were selfish." Bellatrix sneered at him.

"Oh, yes, that I am... But this isn't about Miss Granger. No... Though she is quite useful, isn't she? Such pretty bait..."

"Bait?!" The woman snarled, trying to hide her confusion.

"Of course. I know you, Bellatrix – quite well, actually. I knew you couldn't stand being bested by a mudblood. Your own weakness, your hate for mudbloods, has let you walk right into my little trap. Really, you've become very careless." His voice was full of disdain for the female Death Eater.

"Trap?! What are you – Enough! I don't know what you're doing here exactly, but I'm not going to stay here and listen to your babbling! My Lord waits for me! _Cr_-"

She wasn't fast enough, however. Lucius had anticipated her hasty attack and had quickly made her harmless by casting a _Petrificus Totalus_. The woman dropped to the ground, wand rolling out of her suddenly inert hand.

"Yes, trap. You didn't think I would just let it slide, did you? Ah, I see you clearly have no notion of what I'm talking about… How quickly you forget your victims..." He roughly pulled the hood off the woman's face, looking right into her eyes. "My son, Draco. Your nephew, though you never have given him one thought. My own son, whom you _delighted_ in teaching a lesson. You are so easily fooled, you and your _master_," the word dripped with venom. "Did you really think I would just stand by and let my own _son_ be killed off like some rabid animal, and just approve!? He is _my family_. You shouldn't have touched him! You know the Malfoys' history. Voldemort should have honoured me! And this is what I get after many years of loyalty!? Obviously, it was sorely misplaced." His voice was chillingly soft as he slowly picked up Bellatrix's wand and then, in one swift move, broke it. Though the woman couldn't make a sound, her wide-open mouth, her eyes lit with an insane light and the spittle running down her cheek were telltale of her fury.

"You tried to kill my son. Voldemort tried to kill my son. And you will pay. You _all_ will pay. You are going to give us some nice information about that damned maniac and you're going to confirm some of my suspicions, now aren't you?" His voice dropped to such a low, menacing whisper that Hermione almost couldn't hear him anymore. "And once you've told us everything... I will finish you."

He turned back to Hermione and tossed her back her wand. He curtly snapped '_Mobilicorpus'_ and the bound woman begun to float. He started for the door of the Floo office, the stunned Death Eater in his tow.

"Good work, Miss Granger," he said over his shoulder, almost as an afterthought. She watched him disappear out of the office, noticing his confident gait and the arrogant air. She felt nauseous and suddenly very, very small.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Like I said, Lucius isn't a nice person and in my mind, he's cold, ruthless and merciless... Don't worry though, Hermione will come out of this stronger. I just hope I haven't lost many readers because of this... Review please and tell me what you think!

**Review Responses!!**

**Blue Jay:** Me? Evil? You've got me figured out!! And about the plan... It did work, didn't it?

**Arsinoe de Blassenville:** Glad to know you find the fading of their friendship realistic. And about Bellatrix Lestrange... Maybe not as violent as you might have wanted... But she'll appear again later!

**Kellalor:** Yep!! I always wanted to end with a cliff-hanger!!

**Donroth:** Maybe the last chapter was indeed a bit choppy... But it wasn't because I felt pressured or something! If I think a chapter isn't ready, I won't post it. But I couldn't do anything more to improve chapter VII so I posted it anyway.

**Saiyachick:** Good to know you haven't lost your interest in DBZ. Neither have I!! Vegeta is lurking somewhere in the corners of my mind, ready to drag me back to the sequel, Out of Control and Ruthless!

**Harry Hippie:** Well, Harry is having some problems, which I don't find strange, considering what he has gone through. He just isn't dealing with everything very well!

**Athena Linborn:** Yes, in some very strange, twisted way, I think Lucius feels something for Hermione. And thanks for the offer! I will take you up on it!

**Anni:** No, he wasn't really trying to avoid the Oath... He just thought it wasn't necessary as he considers Hermione as an asset.

**Jenanna:** Thanks! I'm working hard to keep them as real as possible.

**Belladonnaessence:** Awww, thanks!! But much of your praise should go to Lucius, of course!! He's such a nice character to write!! In fact, I love writing the bad boys- err, men.

**Wackoramaco87:** Do you still think Lucius is a bit nice? And about the sequel; it's a sequel to one of my DBZ fics. But after this story, who knows? Maybe another LM/HG story... I simply love this pairing!

**The Mad Madame:** You're figuring it out! Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**Atlas452:** I hope this is fast enough for you! I give you a fair warning: the LM/HG pairing is addictive!!

**DarkRoseBlood:** Don't say you're sorry!! Thanks for reviewing again!! I'm glad you like the plot and Lucius! Tell me what you think of this chapter! (Please??)

**Wretched Beauty:** Tada!! More LM/HG interaction! Do you like it?

**BbyChick:** I'm happy you decided to read on even if it was a boring to you. This chapter has some more action too!

**SlytherinDragoon:** Well, here's the chapter with the action!

**Jay:** Lucius didn't really harm Hermione in a physical way but he is playing with her mind. We'll see what the effects are.

**Magnolia-Thunder-Kitten:** Ah! Another LM/HG fan! Good!! Sorry about the cliff-hanger (... I think )!

**Rachel:** What's inside Lucius head?! Do you have a couple of hours? Days? I think he's a very complicated character, or at least, he could be really complicated! That's how I like him the best!

**Sandy Girvan:** Thank you!! I hope I can continue to impress you!

**Darwick:** Where's the romance? Well, the real romantic stuff will come later in the story, as is the R-rating. But this chapter isn't that nice either, so it's a good precaution, I think.

**Tamlane:** Wow another long review from you! Honestly, I'm so flattered!! About everything!! Me being Dutch only encourages me to study harder and write, read and listen more, so I'll keep getting better bit by bit. And is president Bush that bad? Though I've read some about his mistakes while doing speeches. And I live to torment my readers!! But I hope you still like this story after this chapter. I don't know how the response will be. Some will be shocked and disappointed, but to me, Lucius isn't nice and he always gets what he wants. And he likes to play with Hermione and in this chapter, he got both. But he will continue to tease her, though it may be some time before Hermione will trust him again... Thanks again for the review!

**Dunebird:** Thank you very much!! Only the second one? What was the other? Maybe I haven't read it yet! About your tip... I think this chapter only proves his creepiness. And thanks for the advice. I do actually know what bugger means... I feel _so_ stupid!!

**Shyngr8:** That was my problem too; too few of Lm/HG fanfics out there! I'm happy you finding mine a good one!! Thanks!!

**A/N:** I guess there may be some question about the mask Lucius wears. I think I did read something about them having an opening for where the mouth is; (to me) it's quite logical because the mask could have hindered the Death Eaters otherwise. When a spell is muffled, muttered or the incantation is just wrong the spell goes awry or doesn't work at all!


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer**: See chapter I

A/N: thanks for the reviews! This is the beta-ed version! Thank you Donroth!!

**Grey**

**Chapter IX**

"Are you sure you're all right, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

"I'm fine, Headmaster. Really."

In truth she wasn't. And though Hermione knew she had schooled her face carefully into a calm expression, her shuddering gave her away. She wondered why she lied to Dumbledore; she knew he could read her very well and probably knew the truth anyway.

"Malfoy has arrived with his... charge safely at the place where we decided to keep her..." Dumbledore thoughtfully watched her face for any reactions at the mention of that name. Hermione however didn't react at either the name or at the news itself in any of the ways he thought she might. Instead, she gave him a tentative smile.

"I really thought there would be some epic duel between Mr Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." Her voice sounded a bit detached and numb. Something happened in the Ministry that had given her quite a scare and Dumbledore almost knew for certain that Malfoy was involved.

"Disappointed?" he tried to tease her but failed at his attempt as she regarded her teacup with a solemn look.

"No. But it was almost anticlimactic seeing that woman go down so easily... Mr Malfoy was smarter and quicker than her and all it took was one good _Petrificus Totalus_ and she was down. He sure made good use of the element of surprise that he had."

"We're hoping she starts talking soon. I have no doubt Malfoy has already started his own interrogation on her."

Now Hermione shuddered and Dumbledore frowned. "Something the matter?"

"Do you trust him to be alone with her? The way he acted in the Ministry... He really wants to hurt her, to have her dead,_ at his hand_!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked at her Headmaster with eyes full of questions.

"I don't think he will be so rash. He wants answers, like I do.'

"But... what happens when she has nothing left to tell you? Are you going to let him kill h-" She didn't finish her sentence.

Dumbledore heaved a sigh. "No, I will not let him kill her in some cold-blooded fashion. If, no, _when_ this war is over she will have a fair trial."

Hermione let out a breath of relief. "Good. If you don't mind, sir, I would like to go to my dormitory... I feel exhausted!"

"Are you sure everything is all right? Nothing happened that harmed you?" Dumbledore couldn't help but prod further for information. Her report of what happened in the Ministry had been very short. It was obvious she had left out some pieces. His old friend Maximus Cenex had been in his office during the attack, as they had agreed. Maximus had come out just after Malfoy had left with his captive, finding Hermione on the ground, sitting against the wall, clutching her wand like it was her lifeline. She had been shaking, shuddering and trembling. But after a couple of seconds, when he himself had barged into the room, she had pulled herself together and changed into the practical, bossy student he knew so well... Though behind her mask there was fear and shock. Maximus hadn't succeeded in getting much out of Hermione and neither had the investigating Aurors. She had given them only the most necessary information and had effortlessly diverted their attempts to press for further details. Now he was prodding her for further information. He knew that Hermione kept silent about something. Something that happened between her and Malfoy...

He was impressed with her calm, quick thinking after having experienced something that had given her a quite more than bad scare. But all Dumbledore wanted to know was _what_ had given her that scare. He, somehow, felt like he had let her down somehow. Though what could he do? Malfoy had kept his word; she was safe.

"Really, Professor. It was quite... intense even if everything went smoothly." He noticed her grimace but decided to leave the girl alone. "If I want to talk about it, I will come to you, sir, I mean... I think I can handle it. It wasn't like anything that happened to Draco, sir. All I want is a hot shower and my bed."

"Yes, tomorrow will be quite the busy day for you. The Ministry will want to have an in-depth interview with you and I think the whole story will be in the Daily Prophet. You'll have to answer your friends' owls, because I'm certain they would want to know how you're doing."

Hermione pulled a face. "Don't remind me about that interview; they hardly let me go today and only because I pretended to be in some sort of shock did they release me to 'recover from my ordeal'."

_Pretend?_ Dumbledore wondered but didn't say anything, merely smiled at her. "Will we see you at in the Great Hall tonight or shall I ask Dobby to serve your supper up in your room?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I will join you for supper. No use being cooped up in my room for the rest of the day," she answered.

"Splendid! I'll see you at supper, then!" Yes, he was quite proud of the Gryffindor. Though, as she left the office, he wondered if the girl could handle a serpent like Malfoy. Dumbledore was determined to find out what he had done to Miss Granger, as there was no doubt in his mind that Lucius Malfoy was responsible for the poorly hidden anguish he saw in her eyes.

* * *

Dear Gin, 

_Don't worry about me, everything is fine! Really! I mean it! And please, convince your mother too! Of course, I had a big scare but neither I nor Mr Cenex, the clerk in charge, were hurt in the attack. It was that crazy Lestrange woman again. I must have really gotten on her nerves when I managed to get Malfoy out of her clutches. But I managed to defend myself, thanks to the D.A.- and Mr Cenex helped too. He's a very friendly old man and though he no longer is that quick on his feet, he can still hex someone quite well._

_I'm a bit worried now, though. I had my parents' house connected to the Floo Network but after this attack I'm not so sure if it's such a wise idea. Though Mr Cenex has ensured me that the highest possible security measures are being taken with my connection. It was very nice of him and I think Professor Dumbledore put in a good word for me._

_But the next time I'm going to visit anywhere, I'll be demanding an escort of at least six Aurors or so. I don't know how that woman found that I was going to visit the Ministry but if she could get in there, again, it doesn't bode well for me. Professor Dumbledore has gone over to my parents' house and placed some heavy wards and charms. He and the whole staf, have been very nice to me. McGonagall has even given me another extra-credit project!_

_I hope you're doing fine though, all alone in that house with those boys! I know you can manage them but still... It must be a bit boring at times, isn't it? I hope you have a Happy Christmas. And please do say hello to the boys and your parents and wish them all a Happy Christmas! I hope you'll like your present! No peeking before Christmas day, though!!_

_Hermione_

Hermione felt pretty bad for lying to her friends like that. She just couldn't tell them everything. She knew she couldn't confide in Ginny about what had happened recently... She felt sad and above all alone.

She patted the owl as she attached her letter to its claw. "It's for Ginny Weasley, please." The owl hooted softly and flew off.

Hermione stood and closed the window behind the animal. The temperature in her room had dropped greatly as her window had been open for some time. It probably wasn't healthy with her hair still wet from the tenth shower she had taken since yesterday. She still felt dirty and her skin seemed to crawl.

Today had been hectic and exhausting. The investigating Aurors had questioned her for a good three hours. After that had come the press. And when she finally had been left alone there were the owls from her friends to attend to. It had taken her a fair amount of time to answer them, but knowing that they cared had warmed her.

She didn't want to think about it anymore. Never again. She just wanted to forget about yesterday's events.

But she couldn't. She shouldn't. For her own peace of mind, she knew she had to come to terms with it.

It was really simple, wasn't it? Malfoy had pretended to assault her and by doing so he had distracted Bellatrix Lestrange. But couldn't he just have put a wand to her throat and then wait for the woman to show up?

Bitterly, she had to admit it was a brilliant move on Malfoy's part; she truly had been terrified and shocked, effectively convincing the woman that she was being attacked. The whole scene must have lulled Bellatrix Lestrange into some sense of control. After all, the horrible woman probably had been in similar situations many times before.

But still, she couldn't seem to deal with his ruthless abuse of her, nor could she forget about his 'method'. And she would tell him exactly what she thought about it. It would help her, she knew, if she would only get to rage over her fright and humiliation. Hermione resolved to vent her anger on the one who had hurt her so vindictively.

* * *

"Mreow." Only a muffled groan was his answer.

"M-reow!!" He snorted at the flailing arm, trying to knock him off. He easily evaded it, of course and delicately pawed her. It was time she finally woke up. He had waited long enough!!

"Crooks..." Came the exasperated moan.

"Meow?"

"Don't play innocent with me, mister!" With a groan she pushed her mountain of blankets aside. She suddenly grabbed him (because he _let_ her, of course) and gave him a firm hug, making the large half-kneazle purr and he almost forgot about his purpose.

"Happy Christmas, Crookshanks!" She scratched his belly and behind his ears, making him almost swoon in delight

She let him go with a sneaky grin. "So, you liked your Christmas present?"

He regarded her with an expression that clearly said: "If you're trying to kid me, I'm _not_ amused." followed by a snort.

"All right, all right! Here," and she somehow managed to conjure three presents! Well, she was a witch, wasn't she?

Presents were fun. Presents were a challenge! With gusto he attacked the wrappings, enjoying the tearing of the paper.

_Presents! Paper! Presents! Paper! Presents! Paper! Paper! Paperpaperpaper!_

"Calm down, Crooks. Are you trying to make confetti? Try to leave your presents whole, all right?"

Ah, the voice of reason. Crookshanks nodded in agreement. Well, he wanted to know what she had gotten him.

Salmon! Ohhh... Salmon! Salmonsalmonslamonslamonsalmon-

"You're salivating on my bed, Crooks."

He glared at the grinning face of his Mistress. He was absolutely _not_ salivating. The nerve! Though he was glad to see her smile again. He didn't really know what had happened two days ago, as she hadn't told him yet. But whatever it was, it had really disturbed her. She was sad too. He was happy to make her smile again.

"I know you like salmon, Crooks, but try to take a look at the other things I have for you."

Oh, all right. Ah, look! _Cattish Candy for Caring Catkins_ from Bertie Bott! She had remembered how much he liked them.

"Mreowww!!!"

"You like those, huh? Before I let you on a feeding frenzy, I think you'll like your last gift."

He purred indulgently as he toyed with the paper that was still wrapped around his last gift. His Mistress was practically bouncing on the bed. "Come on, open it! Go on! It's really wicked!"

He huffed in mock indignation then painstakingly proceeded to carefully remove the wrapping.

"Crooks!" She whined. "Hurry up; I made it myself!"

His jaw dropped as he saw what was in the packet. It was a rat. A rat with a missing leg. A very miserable one, and he was getting bald too! Aha!

"Eep!" It cried as it watched the big feline with a horrified expression.

"Do you recognise him? You do, don't you! Now you can chase him all you want. And gnaw on him too! It won't break, and is completely scratch-proof! And it makes the most pitiful little sounds!"

"Iep! Eek! Eee!" Crookshanks grinned, quite nastily; the rat sounded exactly the same; cowardly and pathetic.

"I've transfigured a button, so don't worry about it. No living thing has been abused or disfigured. I figured, since I couldn't give you the real thing, this would be a nice substitute." The half-kneazle nodded. In approval. Such a smart witch his mistress was!

"It can't leave this room, Crooks. No use upsetting other people by your display of superior hunting techniques, all right? Now, how do you like your new toy?"

"Rrrrr," purred Crookshanks. Hermione giggled at the pleased expression on the large half-kneazle's face.

"Glad you like them. Now, let's see what St. Nicholas got me." Hermione looked with both anticipation and apprehension at her small pile of gifts. Who knows what Hagrid had cooked up this time...

Ignoring the excited meowing of her half-kneazle and the terrified squeaking of the rat, she grabbed her first present.

It was a nice, cream-coloured Weasley sweater. She smiled at Mrs Weasley's gift; her sweaters always kept Hermione warm on long studying nights.

Next was a box of chocolate frogs from Ron. The third present was a bag of Bertie Bott's _Every Flavour Beans_ from Harry.

Ginny had bought her some really nice quills and parchment. She already knew what she was going to use it for; her extra-credit project for Professor McGonagall.

Her parents had sent her a set of small golden earrings, a pair of very elegant leather gloves and a large bottle of her favourite, but fairly expensive, perfume. She was quite pleased with that last item.

She received more candy from her housemates till she came up the last present, a large round item.

She red the tag and saw it was from Parvati and Lavender. She was quite surprised they had gone further than the usual candy they bought for each other. Curiously she unwrapped the gift and came face to face with ... a mirror?

Yes, it was a mirror. A rather plain one too, with a very old and crocked frame. She frowned as she regarded her gift. Was it another subtle hint to spend some more time on her appearance?

Suddenly, the surface shimmered and a rather pretty face appeared in it, regarding her with an almost hostile disdain.

Hermione nearly groaned aloud. They had given her an _enchanted_ mirror.

"And I suppose you are my new Mistress," came the cold voice. The face scrunched up her nose and sneered. "How lucky I am." The sarcasm dripped of the words.

"Eh, hello..."

"Why, quite articulate, aren't you! Oh, yes, aren't I always looking forward to some stimulating conversation with a..." The mirror let its eyes travel down over Hermione's hair, face and sleeping shirt, "well-dressed young lady."

Ouch. Hermione looked at the mirror in disbelief. Was this some kind of joke?

"I-I didn't know what... but...-"

The mirror gave her another condescending glare. "You received me as a gift... I'm yours now. I'm your mirror."

"But.. eh, why?"

The mirror gave a rather nasty laugh at her confusion. "Apparently, you're in dire need of some _assistance_," the word was almost hissed at her, "with your appearance. And apparently, as the young Miss Brown decided she was tiring of her old mirror and bought herself a new one, she and her friend thought her old mirror as an option for the position as your assistant."

"Oh... Well then," Hermione felt very uncomfortable with the whole situation. What was she going to do with an enchanted mirror? She hated such things.

"Shall we start over again, then? My name's Hermione Granger," she tried to smile but more than a faint grin she couldn't manage.

"Granger... Granger..." the mirror muttered thoughtfully then the face turned sour. "A muggleborn, aren't you? I don't know any respected family with the name Granger." The mirror let out a deep, tired sigh. "Oh, what did I do to deserve this?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. Then, she got angry. It was Christmas and she had apparently been the victim of another 'joke'. Well, she didn't have to put up with this nonsense, now did she?

"What, with that mouth? I would have smashed you in a long time ago," Hermione snapped and grabbed the mirror who threw her a very angry look.

"Excuse me?!" The mirror yelled in outrage. It had quite a volume.

"You heard me. Now, where to put you? Ah. Here." She opened up her closet and hung the mirror on the inside of the closet door. "I already have a nice, _quiet_ mirror hanging in my bathroom, so you'll have to do with this. I hope you aren't afraid of the dark." With that said, she slammed the door closed, ignoring the livid screaming coming from within her cabinet.

Hermione felt suddenly a bit better. She started humming a Christmas tune while she quickly took a shower and dressed herself.

"Are you coming to breakfast, Crooks?" She asked the purring half-kneazle. He looked for a moment at his new toy then jumped off her bed and started to walk next to her as they exited the Gryffindor tower.

"I'll bet there are many delicious things at breakfast," Hermione mused.

The half-kneazle gave a snort. Did she think he would have come along otherwise?!

* * *

"Ah! Miss Granger!" Hermione froze and refused to turn around; instead, after overcoming the brief flare of panic, she picked up her pace.

"Miss Granger!!" Was the barked command.

She whirled around. "What?!" She snapped.

"Watch your tongue, Miss Granger," came the dangerously soft reply. Lucius Malfoy advanced on her, making her involuntarily step back, as he carefully watched her retreat.

His mouth curled into the familiar malicious smirk as he quickly closed the distance between them.

"So good to see you again, Miss Granger," he drawled silkily, his tone derisive.

"Hello, sir," she curtly replied, while she watched him warily.

"And a happy Christmas of course. Did you receive anything... worthwhile?" While his voice remained somewhat conversational, he blatantly used his imposing stature to back her into a corner.

"I received many nice presents," she gritted out. The way he stalked toward her was bringing back too many awful memories of the events two days past. Did he wanted to remind her, make her feel small and defenceless again? Trying to insult her or deal another blow to her self-esteem? She knew he enjoyed her fear.

"Really? Would you like one more? Something really... interesting?" He suddenly held up a square package, wrapped in paper and tied with a silver ribbon. She eyed him in suspiciously and fear, taking another step back.

"No thank you. I don't want anything from _you_!" She bit out.

His jaw clenched and his eyes began to gleam with suppressed anger. "It isn't very nice or polite to refuse a gift."

"Depends on the person who's giving it," she spat back. "Now, if you excuse me, lunch is being served. I would hate to miss it."

"I won't excuse you, girl!" He snarled, tightly gripping her arm before she could react.

Her appetite disappeared as she was once more reminded of what he was capable of. She started to feel light-headed. Even so, her anger manifested itself.

"Let go!" She twisted her arm in his grip but he was relentless and gave her an amused sneer. "Don't you dare to _ever_ touch me _again_!" She said, trying to sound firm, but to her dismay and his pleasure her voice broke.

"You are not in a position to make demands, silly girl." He jerked at her arm, bringing her closer to him. Panicking, she brought up her other hand and managed to surprise him.

She slapped him.

For a moment, they both fell silent. She wondered what had gotten into her. He stared at her with barely controlled fury, his eyes cold and hard, glaring into hers.

He caught her other arm and just held her for a moment, to watch her squirm- before pushing her violently up against the wall.

Hermione suddenly felt faint as she no longer saw his face but the dreaded silver mask instead.

"Don't. _Ever_. Do that again," he growled at her. "Know who you are dealing with." He gripped her arms so tightly that she whimpered at the pain. She was dizzy with panic and fear once more.

"Does this seem familiar to you, Miss Granger? Scared again?" He smirked ruthlessly at her. "You were indeed a great source of help in the Ministry, my precious girl... Really, I hadn't thought that fear would look so well on you. Now, do you see how easy it is for people like me to break you? One just have to know how to go about it."

All of a sudden, he let her arms go, though he didn't step away from her.

She took deep breaths, trying to find a bit of rational thought amidst the clouding fear. "I w-would very m-much ap-appreciate it if you would keep your distance, s-sir." Despite her wavering voice, she raised her head and managed to hold his stare, her courage slowly returning to her. "It doesn't matter what you say or what 'excuse' you give me... I think what you did was despicable and certainly _not_ necessary to.. to delude Bellatrix Lestrange. As I said, I don't want you to ever come near me again. Don't you ever try something like that again!!" Now it was her turn to look with condescension at the tall man before her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Granger. If I can help it, I won't touch filth like you again." But his statement was crudely belied as he softly dragged his leather-encased finger over her lower lip, before she could slap his hand away.

"Don't!" She managed to bring out. "Or I will go to Dumbledore! Why shouldn't I, actually? I think I have helped you enough! I think we can end our..." Hermione frowned as she couldn't really find a name for it. "We can end our... agreement here and now. Go and find yourself someone else to torture! I think you're pathetic!"

He gave her no room to get away from him. "Hiding behind Dumbledore? My little Gryffindor, where has that courage gone?"

Hermione ignored him, while she tried to push the man away from her, her anger finally settling in wholeheartedly; she felt a bit more herself again.

However, the man wouldn't budge. She wasn't deterred however. "I don't think I could work with you anymore, Mr Malfoy. Though you think it's all a joke, I don't like being treated in such a way... One could actually call it an a-assault! And I'm starting to think you're getting some sick pleasure out of humiliating me."

Malfoy chuckled softly as he pushed a stray lock behind her ear, making her wince and flinch back. "You think, Miss Granger?"

"Stay away from me."

"I can't do that. You see, my little Gryffindor, you are quite... Yes, you are something else. And you still have so much to offer a wizard like me. I would be a fool to deny myself of your... assistance. And... I do enjoy your company. You're very amusing." His hand started to play with the loose locks of her untameable hair, winding a particular strand slowly around his finger till she winced when he pulled at it.

Her expression made him smile in malice; it was filled with useless anger and pure helplessness. His smile widened as he slowly pulled her forwards, back into his embrace. She tilted her head back, refusing to let his face out of her sight. If she did look away, he mused, she would indeed have no clue to whatever he was up to.

"Do you get it, _Hermione_?" he breathed her name like a caress, making her shudder. He felt the delicate shivers under his hand that was splayed out on her lower back. "As long as I do not tire of you, you have no other choice to bend to my will..."

"You-! You do not... own me or anything! You're not my parent or teacher or any other person that can make a demands or expect my loyalty!" She was feisty once she forgot about her fear. Unfortunately for her, his grip on her hair left her quite restricted in her movements. She gave him a furious glare while she tried to disentangle his finger from her hair. "I have agreed to help you in the understanding, no, with the _knowledge_ I wasn't about to be reduced to... to chattel! Or a weapon. Or a tool or a means to an end... And I won't let you treat me like it!! I'm better than just a toy to you! You have no right- Damn it! Just. Let. Me. Go!!" She yanked at his arm while he chuckled at her fiery speech.

"Don't delude yourself. You are just what I want you to be, Miss Granger and that is-"

"A very worthy, helpful companion in our plans. Isn't she, Malfoy?" Hermione closed her eyes briefly in relief as the calm voice of her Headmaster washed over her.

Lucius Malfoy tensed slightly, Hermione felt the muscles in his arm jump. Then, he gave her a mocking sneer as he slowly, leisurely untangled his finger from her hair. He turned around to face the older wizard, who was watching them with cool, guarded eyes.

He didn't let up on his position though, still trapping Hermione with his body. She would have to rudely push him aside to clear her way. She felt like just doing that.

"Of course." Lucius said smoothly, silkily. "I was merely trying to convince Miss Granger that she is needed in _our_ plans. She seems to be a bit shaken by the events that took place in the Floo Office..." The mocking and disdain in those words hurt her but ignited her temper even further. Though she didn't say a word. Let the Headmaster handle this.

"So I thought. Miss Granger wasn't too talkative about it." Dumbledore looked at her, a pensive look on his face. His suspicion was confirmed. Malfoy had done something to harm her. Not physically, but sometimes the blows to one's spirit were much harder to overcome.

"Maybe some bad memories about earlier _events_ troubled her in some way... Leaving her with some unprocessed trauma that was only made worse by what happened two days ago." He was clearly referring to Hermione's interference in the attack on his son.

"That is not true," Hermione managed to get past her clenched jaws. She wanted to hit him for reducing her to some whimpering little girl! She wanted nothing more than to hex the man.

"If you say so, Miss Granger," was his condescending answer. He didn't even turn to address her! Who was being rude now?

"Miss Granger is much stronger than you give her credit for." Lucius didn't respond to that statement with any thing more than a smirk and Dumbledore continued, fixing him with a warning look.

"But I thought you had some business to do with me? If I had known that Miss Granger was included, I would have invited her too."

"There's no need. I just wanted to give her a token of my _appreciation_. A Christmas present. She deserves it."

"That's very kind of you, Malfoy."

Hermione almost snarled when Malfoy turned around with a triumphant look on his face. Again, his eyes were mocking as he presented her the gift and she couldn't do anything else but accept.

"Enjoy it, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, sir." She managed to spit out. She watched the two wizards walk away, heading towards the Headmaster's office. She turned around and rushed to her room. How dared he say and do those things to her?!

And why didn't the Headmaster do anything more than speak a few very vague phrases?! All right, maybe she should have told Dumbledore immediately what had happened, but she hadn't wanted him to know of her weakness and failure...

Maybe it was indeed her own fault. She did know better than trust Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: the end of chapter IX. Please leave a review! And some good news; I've finished chapters X and IX! The chapters have to be beta-read, but I hoping to update soon!

**Review responses!!**

**Wretched Beauty**: Glad you liked the way Lucius' caputure went; I could have made it a more spectacular duel, but I'm not really good at writing action and fighting scenes. So I was a bit worried that it would seem a bit dull…

**Kellalor**: Thanks a lot for the picture, I really likes it… It kind of gives you ideas, doesn't it?!

**BbyChick**: No, this is certainly **not **a Draco/Hermione fanfic!! This is a **Lucius/Hermione** fic!! Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to change it into a D/H fic.

**Athena Linborn**: Thanks! I'm happy I managed to surprise a few people there; after all, that was my intention!! (Yes, finally something that works!!). Where's Narcissa? I think she's going to make an appearance in… chapter X or XI, if I'm not mistaken… By the way, I loved the new chapter; after thinking about it for some time, I'm now mostly curious as to how Draco is going to react about being married and his bride having disappeared…

**Saiyachick**: It's coming, I'm working on it!!

**Donroth**: Pats beta on the back So far I haven't heard anyone about those errors, so let's keep this silent . And about Hermione having hidden sexual feelings for Lucius I agree with you. She'll have to get to know him better before she will start to feel anything for him. I think that she needs more than a hansom face to start feeling for someone.

**Jaelle**: Thank you!! Here's another chapter, enjoy!

**SlytherinDragoon**: Will he get to finish what he started… Now that would be telling! I can promise you smut in later chapter, but not anytime soon; it will progress slowly but surely.

**Read300300**: Good! Thank you!

**Helena**: Thanks for the big compliment; I'll do my best to keep it up.

**BlueJay**: I promise I won't turn this into a D/H story! I really like them too, but I just have to write a L/H story, hoping that the muse behind it will finally leave me alone! What Draco's reaction will be? Will he wake up? You'll see… And abut Narcissa: look for chapter X (or XI). I hope to put it up soon! And what to say about Lucius; I think he isn't in the least worried about what Hermione thinks about him. He's quite the arrogant bastard in that, isn't he?

**Funky Nassau**: There aren't many posistive things about the man, though I think he has some… a few… redeeming qualities!

**Artemis Moonclaw**: Something like that, indeed. The same question is running through Hermione's head.

**Lily**: happy to hear you're enjoying it!

**Wackoramaco87**: Don't worry, you're not insulting me. And about Lucius doing something against Hermione's will; don't worry, he's not going that far. Though he's awfully persuasive and a manipulating bastard. If Hermione isn't careful she'll find herself in situations she rather won't find herself in.

**DarkRoseBlood**: Glad to see someone likes very evil Lucius. Though don't give him a cookie; he might get ideas!

**Tamlane**: Another review that has me drooling for more! Where to begin? First of all, thank you! I really am happy with the fact that you took the time to really process the chapters and saw the hints I've been leaving. It doesn't happen often to me that the things I have in my head are coming out right on paper, but this time I managed to write a decent plot and viola; here's the result! I actually managed to write a bit of suspense!

I agree with you on the fact that Lucius has not made himself a very nice, trustworthy person in Hermione's eyes. She definitely detest him now and he definitely has some plans for her… I wonder who's going to win?

And last but not least, thanks for the shout-out in your own story. I don't care about improper fanfic etiquette! I'm flattered!!

**Rachel**: Ah, another one fooled! My work is done !

**Anni**: The next strike against V is in the making but takes some time!

**The Mad Madame**: Right on the spot!! I think you've got me figured out! But who will win? That I'm not going to say! And about Draco… I won't write him out of the script!

**Atlas452**: I think Lucius thinks it was a nice touch to his plan. And he has a reputation to keep up, of course .

**Belladonnaessence**: You're getting warm! Of course he uses an excuse for doing that, but if that's all… I don't think so!

**Peggywoo**: Yep, evil Lucius here. You've come to the right story for that!

**Jay**: You too, huh? I think we all feel sorry for Hermione. I don't think she realizes what she's into.

**Shabopo**: Thank you!! I feel the same way! Thank you!!

**IchigoNoMiko**: Yes, it certainly is a shame there aren't more LM/HG fics out there. But I still hope more people will try to write a fic with this pairing.

**Mrs Malfoy**: Dutch too, huh. Das mooi. Ik heb hoofdstuk 10, 11 af en 12 bijna… Blijf lezen, ok? (That's great. I have chapter 10 and 11 finished and 12 almost. Keep reading, ok?)

**Maeve**: Another Dutch person! Daarvan kom je er niet veel van tegen op deze site… Niet veel Nederlanders kennen het begrip fanfiction, laat staan wat het inhoudt. Heb je ook ergens een account? Laat het me weten zodat ik jouw werk ook kan lezen! ( I don't encounter many Dutch people on this site... Not many Dutch have ever heard about the term fanfiction, let alone know what it means. Do you have an account somewhere? Let me know so I can check out your work.)

**Belladonna**: You liked that part? Great, because I have given that part quite some thought before I was satisfied with it.

**Hermie4sev**: And (finally) here it is! The next chapter! A bit late, I know.

**Fan**: Thank you and enjoy the update!


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer**: See chapter I

**A/N**: I've received so many reviews!! Thank you!! And a big thank you to Donroth for beta-ing this chapter!!

**Grey**

**Chapter X**

Severus Snape strode at a high pace through the long corridors of Hogwarts. The fierce scowl on his features clearly told of his dark mood, while his right hand compulsively clenched and unclenched.

Severus Snape was furious.

Unfortunately, there were no students milling around to take his anger out on. That was the only drawback of the Christmas vacation. Otherwise, he enjoyed the silence this reprieve gave him.

He perked up when he heard light, hurried footsteps coming towards him, just around the corner. He gleefully picked up his space as he turned around the corner.

He was rewarded for his efforts as he collided with the person, earning himself a startled gasp and the joy of seeing a student fall flat on her back.

His eyes glittered with a perverse pleasure when he saw _who_ it was. Hermione Granger. How... nice.

"In a hurry, Miss Granger?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. She looked up quickly before she looked away again. But she wasn't fast enough; the girl was obviously upset, marked by the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Crying, Miss Granger? Do you miss your friends already?! Or has this Christmas been a bit lacking qua gifts, hmm?"

"I-It's nothing sir, I... I just... Sorry for bumping into you sir! I've should have been more careful!" She babbled while she picked herself up of the floor, while Snape watched her with a sneer.

"Cease that stupid muttering! Ten points from Gryffindor for haste and twenty for causing a collision with a Professor! Next time, please get a hold of yourself, though I know I'm asking the impossible of a Gryffindor."

Instead of the indignant but also mortified expression she usually wore when he scolded her for whatever reason, she didn't look up or try to reason with him about the 'righteousness' of his punishment. She merely mumbled another excuse before quickly walking past him, or at least she tried to.

He caught her arm and felt her freeze. "Did I say you could go?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. Please let go of me." She whispered, while she still refused to look at him.

"Look at me. What is wrong with you? Really, Miss Granger! I always gave you the credit of being somewhat above the level of such pathetic display... But now you're snivelling and sobbing, just like a First year with homesickness."

She glanced at him, before looking at the ground again. "It's nothing, sir. Please, let go of my arm." Her voice was faint, shaking. He sighed inwardly; the girl really seemed upset. Pity. He had hoped she would complain about the points taken and he could give her a nice detention with Filch on, say... New Years Eve. Too bad.

"Get out off my sight. Your bawling is getting on my nerves." He released her arm and she hadn't to be told twice. She almost sprinted away from him, dashing around the corner. Stupid girl.

Feeling strangely cheated out, he walked up to the Headmaster's office and briskly stated the password. He rolled his eyes. When would that old man finally get over his fascination with Muggle candy?!

* * *

Who did that girl think she was? Hanging her in a dark, stuffed closet?! Well, she wasn't just _any_ enchanted mirror and it was easy to transport herself to a somewhat nicer place to hang around. Namely, the other side of the closet door. Now, she had a good view of the door and as soon as that mousy girl with that unbelievably frizzy hair would walk in she would have a go at her!!

And how could her former mistress do this to her?! She had been in the family for ages and this was how they repaid her service... Maybe she shouldn't have informed the young mistress that she wasn't _that_ much to look at.

The door banged open and through it came in her new mistress. If she could, she would have shuddered in distaste. That hair! That face that was all blotchy and-

She opened her mouth to give the girl a piece of her mind but her jaw went slack as the girl just stormed past her and lanced herself onto her bed.

She blinked. What was the girl thinking?! That was no proper conduct for a young lady.

A shudder went through her mistress body and a muffled sound escaped her. Followed by another and another and another.

She frowned as she realised the girl was crying. What? Disappointed with her Christmas gifts? The brat.

But the Mirror somehow refrained from pestering her new owner as the girl's sobs wracked her body and the sounds that did escape the pillow were almost painful.

She had rarely heard someone cry like this... The Mirror thought she knew all about crying. There was mourning, of course, but most of the crying she had become accustomed to were crocodile tears, self-pitying sobbing and angry, spoiled crying fits, when someone hadn't gotten things her way.

This... this was different. No displays of hurt feelings but instead she tried to muffle her sobs into her pillow. She pulled the covers up over her head, trying to bury herself in them. Something in the way she was crying, alone and obviously hurt, made the Mirror swallow the insults that lay on the tip of her tongue. What happened to her? This was real hurt and pain coming out, as her body shuddered and shivered under the blankets with the force of her distress.

The Mirror's face fell and became solemn as her mistress curled into a ball and quietly wept, while she seemed to want to disappear in herself and under the covers.

Slowly, the quiet sobs subsided and the painful-looking shudders came less and less. Slowly, the girl fell asleep, exhausted.

The Mirror watched quietly as her mistress sought refuge in sleep. The poor thing... The Mirror suddenly felt a bit ashamed of her petty behaviour. Just a bit, she told herself.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Severus!" Lucius knew his face betrayed his mirth as he watched his old friend. Snape was severely tempted to snarl at his employer, who was sitting at his desk with that irritating, indulging smile on his wrinkled face.

"Dumbledore, Lucius," Severus managed to bring out a greeting as he strode through the office with angry, curt steps to an empty chair.

Dumbledore watched him as Severus seated himself in the chair and scowled at a smirking Lucius. He marvelled at the strange friendship that existed between the two men. At times, they seemed to loath each other, but something that happened in their shared history forged a kind of bond between the two Slytherins. Dumbledore couldn't really unravel their twisted understanding... They were loyal to one another; Severus had the information to have Lucius Malfoy locked up permanently, but didn't divulge a clue. Undoubtedly, Lucius Malfoy could prove that Severus' loyalty was no longer to his former master, but didn't breathe a word to Voldemort.

"Now, if you could be so kind, please explain why I had to attend this spontaneous meeting?" Snape's sharp eyes took in the unlikely combination before him; Dumbledore and Lucius.

It certainly made things a lot clearer to the Potions Master. His scowl turned even more bitter as he watched the knowing eyes of his employer.

"All right," Snape said dryly. "Never mind. I think I understand..." Snape turned towards his old friend. "So, you finally decided to act upon your... displeasure. And Bellatrix was your first victim, I presume?"

"Correct." Lucius answered softly. "I wondered how long it would take you to put things together. I thought I had given you enough hints."

"Forgive me for being a little pre-occupied with an enraged madman. He insists I am to blame for the disappearance of his beloved Bellatrix." A dark shadow passed over Snape's face and Lucius' amused smirk faded.

"I know." With that admission both men seemed strangely satisfied and they both directed their attention at the Headmaster who was watching them with avid interest.

"We do apologise for not informing you about our little operation sooner, Severus. But it was important you knew nothing about what we were up to... Capturing Bellatrix Lestrange was of the utmost importance. In fact, it was necessary for our ultimate goal that her capture went smoothly. If Voldemort would have gotten any doubt about your sincerity, he would not have sent her out... At least not with such a pitiful escort."

"She isn't dead then?" Snape asked Lucius, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Lucius smirked back. "Not yet."

"Ehm, yes, well... I trust she will get a fair _trial_ after we have won this war," Dumbledore said sternly, a warning in his eyes.

Lucius' eyes hardened but he nodded. "Very well then," he said indulgently, but none were fooled: Lucius was displeased with this order. "This time, I accommodate."

"Good." Dumbledore and Lucius held a silent battle of wills, neither giving in.

"So... Miss Granger's visit to the Ministry was a ploy?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the two wizards who grudgingly broke off their staring match to focus their attention on the Potions Master. "Was she actually aware of this?"

"Of course." Dumbledore gave Snape a serene look. "Miss Granger was eager to help us."

"Of course she was." Snape sneered.

"No, really, Severus. She was an invaluable help. Without her, getting Bellatrix out of the picture would have been far more difficult. She played along quite wonderfully, ensuring us a nice catch. No one knows what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange... Voldemort is quite dismayed and looking for others to... advise him."

Snape looked a bit put off at Lucius' apparent defence of Miss Granger but didn't speak of it. Instead he gave Lucius a knowing grin. "And I see you quickly taking advantage of this sudden open position."

"What else? After all, I am still one of his most valuable followers. And I have a bit more finesse than Bellatrix."

Snape nodded. "True. And the purpose of this coup is, except for your need of retaliation for your son...?"

"Malfoy has offered me, us, an opportunity to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

"Ah... Now I see. I assume you won't be satisfied until Voldemort has suffered the ultimate defeat and his greatest fear; dying." Snape concluded.

"Yes. A fitting punishment for his betrayal of me, don't you think?" Asked Lucius with a hard edge in his voice.

Snape didn't comment on Lucius' vehement statement. What if Draco hadn't been attacked? Would Lucius still have acted on his growing feelings of displeasure and disgust that he held for Voldemort? Or would he have sat back and watch the battle unfold and emerge out of it unscathed? Revenge in this case was a powerful weapon in Lucius' hands. With true Slytherin reasoning Snape thought that Draco's attack had one benefit for the 'Light side'; Voldemort's most ruthless and cunning follower was now in their league. But what about after Voldemort's destruction? Snape shrugged mentally and focused on Voldemort's demise.

"I assume I wasn't just called here to be informed of your little plan?" He asked, embracing the idea, the _possibility_ of defeating Voldemort for good.

"Lucius could use your help in manipulating Voldemort, but mainly I wanted to discuss how we're going to take Voldemort down once we have him in the position we want him to be Only if we have an idea on how we'll stop Voldemort for good this time, can we devise a strategy in detail..." Dumbledore said slowly, thoughtfully playing with a quill that lay on his desk. "After all, with the dark magic induced in his body a simple curse or charm won't do much damage. No, if we're going to have such an opportunity we have to come up with a ritual that will defeat him once and for all."

"There are several rituals that could work... But most are vague and very old. Most haven't been practised in centuries." Lucius mused, while contemplating the rituals that he had heard and read about.

"It's going to take time researching them, not to mention the time it usually takes to prepare and perform such a thing..." Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead. "A _lot_ of time. Time I may not have tospare between my duties here and... elsewhere."

"Don't worry, Severus. I know you already have too much on your shoulders. I won't shackle you with this. No, I have someone else in mind who could do this task quickly, thoroughly and most of all silently- under minimal supervision on your part, naturally."

"And who may that be?" Snape sounded a bit suspicious as he regarded the smug expression of Dumbledore.

"Why, Miss Granger, of course! I figure she's about done with Minerva's extra extra-credit project, and-"

-"She only received that project a couple of days ago!"-

"- and I think she would love another research project. And you are going to oversee it for us. Give her some guidelines and an unlimited pass to the Restricted Area. Knowing Miss Granger she will have figured out the purpose of her new project in no time and will therefore come up with the best options."

Snape nearly growled out loud at the prospect of having anything to do with the Gryffindor outside his classroom. "Are you certain I'm the right person to oversee Miss Granger's work?" He managed to hiss at the innocent looking Headmaster.

"Of course. Or do you suggest I ask Mr Kluns to look after Miss Granger's project?"

Snape blanched at the mentioning of the new DADA teacher. "You wouldn't. " He snarled at last. "That man is nearly as bad as Quirrell, before he showed his true colours, that is... I hope you have considered the possibility of your new Professor having a nervous breakdown?" At that he smirked nastily.

"Then you have no problems taking on this delicate task, Severus?" Dumbledore had effectively cornered him and at the scowl reappearing on Snape's face, he knew it too.

"All right, then. Speaking about Miss Granger..." Severus noticed the interest flicker in his friend's eyes but again he kept quiet about it. "She and I had a nasty collision. I thought a _sensible_ student like her would know it's dangerous and uncouth to run in the hallways but she appeared to be upset with something or another." The Potions Master shrugged, clearly indifferent towards the girl's mood. "I've sent her on her way, minus a few points of course, and I figure she'll be in her dorm if I have to inform her about her new project right away."

Dumbledore shot a sharp glare towards the smirking Malfoy senior and it confirmed Snape's suspicions; clearly Lucius was in some way responsible for the girl's blubbering.

"It's Christmas!" Dumbledore said almost affronted. "We won't saddle Miss Granger with such a large assignment _today_. She's missing her family and friends and I think she wants to be alone right now."

"Why not today? Knowing Miss Granger she would probably see this extra extra-credit project as a nice Christmas gift." Snape sneered.

"At the end of the holidays. No sooner." The Headmaster decided. He looked at the two wizards sitting before him. "Malfoy, why don't you inform Severus about our whole scheme and everything that has happened recently." The Headmaster smiled at Snape who seemed rather bored. "I know you Severus! I'm sure that Malfoy wants to tell you all about his capture of Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"I can assure you that I'm not in the least interested at hearing Lucius brag," he scowled at the other wizard, who gave him an amused grin in return.

"If that's the case, I will be going now. I could write a... report of all our activities, if you want it," Lucius offered with a sly grin.

Snape frowned but then assumed a neutral expression. "Why don't we first visit your son? I bet he would like to hear about your exploits on your behalf."

"Why not?" Lucius said dryly, and he walked to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, followed by Severus Snape.

Dumbledore sat silently for quite some time behind his desk, contemplating the recent events and worrying about the future. Though maybe, if Fate and Fortune were on their side, the future would be something to look forward to.

* * *

"Uhm... Girl? Oi, are you awake?" The Mirror glanced over to the magical clock on the other wall which pointed to: _"Your dinner is really, _really_ getting cold!" _The girl hadn't moved at all and the Mirror started to get... impatient. Indeed, impatient.

"Hello?! Girly, oi!" She shouted and noticed with satisfaction some movement in the pile of blankets.

"Wha?" A bedraggled head peeped out of under the covers and sleepily looked through her room, looking for the owner of the voice. Hermione frowned as she spotted the mirror. "But... I didn't put you there!"

"No, I know you didn't. But you didn't tell me to stay put." The Mirror said slyly.

Hermione's frown deepened. "Next time, I will." She worked herself up and pushed the pile of blankets off of her. "Sorry, but right now I'm not in the mood for you. What's the- Oh!" She almost fell of her bed as she scrambled to get up.

"I'm much too late!! Crooks! Where are you?!" She ducked to look under the bed but didn't find her familiar.

"You're looking for that orange furball?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "Have you seen him? Usually he wakes me up in time..."

"How about an alarm clock?" The Mirror shot back snidely. "Much more trustworthy than a cat."

"Shut up." Hermione grumbled while she took a look in the Mirror. "Eeep!"

"You can say that again! Go and wash your face with some cold water. It helps a bit, but if you really want to get rid of those red eyes you have to put some cold compresses on your eyes for some time- Which you don't have right now... And run a brush through your hair!" Hermione gaped at the Mirror. "Well, come on! You can't afford to linger! It's the Christmas Dinner! All kinds of yummy and fattening dishes are waiting for you, though you shouldn't worry about that. You should get some flesh on those bones. Really, that trend of starving yourself is so... so ugly! Not to mention unhealthy the way some girls starve themselves. A woman has to have curves! How else do you think to get yourself a decent man?! Now, straighten your robes... That's it! Yes, you look... presentable. Now, go on! Have a nice dinner!"

Though Hermione had almost mindlessly followed the Mirrors 'suggestions' now she was once again staring with disbelief at the Mirror.

"What?" Asked the Mirror with a rather innocent tone. "Is there something wrong? You're going to miss dinner, Hermien- Herdi- Hermione?"

"Yes... Uhm, Hermione."

"That's better. My name is Imaga. Call me Maggie. Now off you go."

Hermione was still speechless as she slowly walked to the door. What was going on with her new mirror? Talking about split personalities...

"No, not here! And certainly not there!" The Mirror, or Maggie, snapped. Hermione heaved a large sigh.

"Don't sigh in company! It's rude!" Maggie said curtly while she adjusted to her new hanging place. "Ah yes! Now I'll have a perfect view of the fireworks tonight! I've been here a couple of times before you know! Fabiola Brown, the current Miss Brown's great- great- great-grandmother, was a Gryffindor too and stayed in this dormitory! The view from this window is just spectacular, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," Hermione looked out of the window at the grounds covered in darkness. Shadows of trees and statues, caused by a waning moon were eerily cast over the dark earth and she shivered. Soon, strange coloured lights from the fireworks would flicker over the silent figures, giving the statues an almost demonic look.

"So... Do you have anyone to watch the fireworks with?"

"Pardon?"

"You know; a beau?"

Hermione flushed. "No, I haven't," she said a bit snappishly.

"Ah, but you do have someone in mind, don't you?" The Mirror asked slyly.

"I don't see that's any of your business." Hermione glared at the smirking mirror.

"But I could help you, you know! I mean, if you would just invest a bit of your time in your appearance I bet you would turn some heads! For starters, your hair; now, I know of some very good potions that are easy to obtain and-"

"Hey! I know they think it resembles a bird nest at times, but it is _clean_! And no broken or split ends! That's more than Lavender and Parvati can say!"

The Mirror chuckled. "Indeed. You noticed that too? Miss Brown had a fit when I pointed out that flaw and suggested she cut her hair a bit." The Mirror smothered a smirk at the memory. She waggled an eyebrow at Hermione and continued: "Now, if you just cut your hair about, say, an inch or two, and cut it in layers, it would give it more bounce and-"

"More bounce?! You think it isn't wild enough already?!" Hermione looked incredulously at the Mirror, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"But you aren't really bothered by your hair, are you?"

"No... I mean, I like all these curls and stuff; at least it isn't so... so dull."

"Indeed. You know, some men really like lots of hair, you know. And anyone with a bit of an experienced eye can see it is healthy. I'm sorry I insulted you with it..."

Hermione was silent after that soft-spoken apology. "Never mind. Everyone does. I'm used to it. Now, what about that haircut... You think it will be a bit more manageable?"

"I'm certain! Who exactly is the professional here? And of course, you could mix some Sleek Hair potion with your shampoo. It saves you time because you don't have to massage it in afterwards. It won't tame your hair but it will be more manageable if you want to braid it or put it up."

"Oh! I thought it would lose its effect if it came in contact with water!"

"Not if you add just one more, harmless ingredient! So... You willing to try a new haircut? Do you have Sleek Hair potion?"

"I have some left, yes... If what you're saying is true... It wouldn't be such a time-consuming process applying it to my hair..."

The Mirror let out an exasperated sigh. "You're hopeless. But oh well, we'll just have to do. But if you mix the Sleek Hair potion with your shampoo, it won't have its optimal effect."

"That's no problem! As I said, I like my hair with a bit volume. "

"I completely agree. Now, are you ready for your new haircut?"

"You mean now? How?" Hermione sounded a bit doubtful at the prospect of cutting her hair at the moment."

"I can do it. I'm not just _any_ enchanted Mirror! So, what do you say?"

Hermione bit her lip. "All right..."

"Lovely! Let's get to work!"

About ten minutes later Hermione looked pleasantly surprised at her reflection. "Wicked, that was fast!"

"Hmhm," the Mirror murmured and she looked mightily pleased with herself. "Now, what do you think."

"It's... really good! And if I use the Sleek Hair tomorrow it will be..." Hermione didn't finish as she stared at her new coup.

"It will be even better. Now go and enchant some unsuspecting fellow with your lovely locks. It will lure and trap him!" Maggie was cheering her on, almost bouncing of the wall.

Hermione decided not to comment on that remark. She did however lift an eyebrow at Maggie's sudden hyperactive mood.

"Careful now," Hermione warned her.

"Oh, don't worry," Maggie said flippantly, "I've got a Never-Shattering Charm on me. Really, it never fails!"

"Bugger," Hermione teased her and both giggled.

It didn't need mentioning that giggling was odd behaviour for both of them.

* * *

I know, not a really exciting chapter. But the next chapter Narcissa Malfoy will finally make an appearance!!

**Review Responses!!** And there are a lot! Thanks!!

**The Mad Madame**: Indeed. Hermione is starting to learn to better control her emotions, but still, she's a young girl and Lucius an experienced man... She has to be very careful if she wants to keep up with him.

**Athena Linborn**: You noticed that too? I completely agree. Though he is fun to write this way!

**Moonjava**: And here it is!!

**Saiyachick**: I will! I will!

**GeekGoddess1**: Thank you!

**Vlad's Dark Queen**: I do my best but updates will be somewhat slower now that school has decided to fill my life with homework.

**Kellalor**: Yes... What did he give her... Hmmm, maybe a bit of a disappointment for some readers out there, but that gift still lies there in Hermione's room. Gathering dust.

**Maggie**: Yes, that gift! I wonder what it is too...

**Unknown**: I'm happy you liked this story with this particular ship. I'm always trying to get more people addicted!

**Warriorangel15**: Thank you very much!! Just for that I could keep writing!

**Pharaun**: Let's hope you like this chapter too.

**Atlas452**: She might get some control back over he own life... But with Lucius, you never know.

**Zaralya**: Sorry if you have to wait a bit longer for updates. Unfortunately, real life is really demanding my attention.

**Anni**: Hermione might strike back, but not in the way you think.

**BlueJay**: Sorry!! I know, bad author! But really, I wish I had more time... You liked Hermione slapping Lucius? Me too; I thought it was kind of funny, seeing she got Draco pretty good too! And about conspiracy theories... I promise to put up the next chapter soon so you can forget about conspiracies... or not!

And I will finish this story!!

**Mrs Malfoy**: Dank je wel! Ik vind Crooks ook altijd erg grappig. En wat heeft iedereen met dat cadeautje?!

**SnapeSeraphin**: Neglecting your homework for this story; I'm really flattered! And yes, I completely agree! Lucius is gorgeous! (And evil !)

**Rachel**: I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations!

**Tamlane**: You always make me giddy whenever I get a review from you!! Really, they give me that fluttering feeling in my stomach. Now... Where to start? What to say? You certainly have figured some things out and you view Hermione the same way as I do: Her compassion is one of her more prominent characteristics. In the books we get multiple examples that the bossy know-it-all has a very large heart. It's her strenght but also her weakness, and I think Lucius will take advantage of it. Maybe I shouldn't tell you this yet, but I know that Lucius will take advantage of it, use her heart for his own wants and needs. Because I think that Lucius has lived his entire life in situations and with people that have forced him to be cunning and ruthless to survive. I don't think he was raised with much warmth and the simple goodness that Hermione sometimes almost radiates is irresistible for him (in my fic it is, at least!). It's like someone who has lived his entire life in the cold and suddenly happens on a fire and not wanting to miss that warmth ever again... Eep! Now I'm really starting to blab here. I'm really terrible at metaphors!

Who will seduce who? Will there be seducing?! I think you just have to wait and see. I might be able to surprise you again! I hope I manage too! But once again, your reviews are really much appreciated. You make me think about my own writing and that is really helpful! Thank you!

And I _will_ keep reading Diagon Venus!! Who cares about school!? And I would like to see what kind of plot you would devise for Lucius/Hermione! (Insert blatant begging here)

**AquaCherry66**: I know there aren't many LM/HG fics out there, but I'm certainly not that original! There are quite another few good LM/HG fics out there! Plus, I think that, as a fanfic writer, everyone is being influenced by what they are reading. It's not that I am copying plots or something like that, but some stories sure give me ideas. I hope I manage to keep my story a bit original!

**Artemis Moonclaw**: Lucy?! Giggles That reminds me...

Author pulls out a pen

Several characters from different fandoms warily take a step back.

Author smiles. Madly.

Characters take another step back.

Author waves with her 'magical' pen: "Bibbity, Bobbity, Boo!"

The small group of characters dash away but the Author (of course) doesn't miss her intended target!

"What the...!" Lucius roars.

Author smiles sweetly as the pumpkin coach stops in front of Lucius.

"Here's your invitation."

"Bugger off!" And with as much dignity he has left, Lucius stomps off...While tripping over his shimmering, glittering dress. While pulling the hairpins out of his lovely, intricate hairdo. While kicking off the very delicate, crystal slippers.

The mouse-turned-horse shakes his head. "Ungrateful bastard!"

.... Hehe... Sorry. I just couldn't... resist!

**Wackoramaco87**: Well, you just have to wait and see ! But I promise everything will turn out all right! Chapter 11 will be up soon!

**Saavik13**: I completely agree, but their relationship will never be what we would call normal, I think.

**Donroth**: A bit of a leather fetish? Who doesn't? I'm sure to remember it when we get to the R-rated bits, ok? And Lucius tied to my bed? I wish! Do you really think if I had him tied down I would be sitting here, writing this?! I don't think so!! And many hugs for the excellent beta-ing!

**Kontara**: I'm happy I seem to be able to keep Lucius in character, and by that I mean _evil_, and yet I try to give him somewhat more depth.

**QueenC4**: Wow! I'm being linked! That's so cool! And I feel quite a bit relieved that it was worth your trouble! And I have to say you're getting warm here... I'm not going to say much about it (I want to keep it a surprise- well, for most people) but the next couple of chapters will have some interesting information. Oh, and I will definitely keeping Crookshanks. I would like to have a cat just like him!

**Jay**: I never thought that gift would have such an impact... I hope that whatever it appears to be, will be satisfying!

**Peggywoo**: Wow! You certainly give me some ideas with your review... Hmmm, something to ponder...

**DumbAssPunk**: Of course! Here you are!

**Shiro Ryu**: Narcissa will make her appearance next chapter. And of course, Lucius might not like the feelings he might develop for the lovely Miss Granger and maybe try to take his confusion out on the poor girl?

**Maeve**: Dat cadeau... Werkelijk ik had niet gedacht dat men zo nieuwsgierig daarnaar zou zijn! Maarhe, ga gewoon door met je fic! Ik wil het graag lezen!

**Morgan Blackadder**: I hope this is in time for Halloween... I am too lazy right now to find out when Halloween takes place...

**Hoofservant**: That's why I'm writing! To give my readers chills and make them laugh and so on! And it is really nice of Tamlane, and above all very flattering, to give a shout out for my fic!

**Belladonna**: No more questions about the gift, please... Really, now I hope that whatever I have in my mind for that particular gift is good enough... And hermione will get more confident in this story. Right now things aren't going her way, but that will change and she will become stronger. Though their relationship might not become something really normal or nice. Maybe nice in a twisted, Slytherin way? Who knows.


	11. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer**: see chapter I

**A/N**: First of all, many hugs go to Donroth for beta-ing! And of course, many hugs to all the reviewers! Sorry if this chapter is a bit late, but I have a decent excuse this time! Tests! Lots of them!... And throw in a couple of essays and you have one very overworked author! But here it is, and I think some people will finally get some answers!

**Grey**

**Chapter XI**

After almost being thrown out of her room, Hermione found herself walking towards the infirmary. Even after she had mentioned that Malfoy was her enemy and most of all _unconscious_, Maggie had still shouted all kinds of suggestive behaviour she could 'employ' to make an 'impression'.

After some colourful description of behaviour that would be quite scandalous indeed, but was actually tolerated in Pureblood society as the Mirror insured her, she had made an hasty exit under teasing and sly comments.

Hermione groaned. She didn't really know why they suddenly got along so well but she could already see that Maggie could be very determined in whatever she had her mind on and right now it seemed determined to land her new mistress a nice, and preferably handsome, wizard of breeding. "After all," Maggie had said slyly, "you want to have good-looking children, yes?"

Children?!

Hermione shook her head as she entered the infirmary. "Good evening," she greeted Madam Pomfrey who cheerily greeted her back.

"Miss Granger, how nice of you to pay him a visit tonight! But you will come down for the fireworks, won't you? We haven't seen much of you the last couple of days... I was starting to wonder!"

"Well," Hermione gave the nurse a tentative smile, "I wasn't really in the mood. Christmas wasn't that much fun. I should have gone with my friends but...." _But they are probably enjoying themselves at Lavender's right now, drinking and eating and snog- Never mind that!_

"Ah, yes, I see. But they'll be back soon. If you want my opinion; yes, you should have gone with them. You're young and... and considering what's happening nowadays, you should take the time to have fun, go out and do things with your peers." _As long as you still can_. The thought wasn't spoken but they both understood the silence following the nurse's words.

"That reminds me... Are doing all right with what happened to you at the Ministry. I mean," Madam Pomfrey sighed softly. "What I meant to ask you sooner is if you've been dealing well with what has happened to you. First you've seen some horrible things when you came to Mr Malfoy's rescue. Then, you yourself were a target for that awful Lestrange woman. Perhaps you want to talk about it? Are these experiences troubling you in any way? Miss Granger- Hermione... We sometimes seem to forget that you and your friends are still just children as you have already dealt with many frightening things. But we are here for you if you wish to talk about it."

Hermione felt somewhat soothed by the sincere worry evident in the nurse's face and voice. However, she was confused and in doubt. She didn't really know what to do... She wanted to talk to someone, someone other than her familiar, but... Somehow she just couldn't tell Madam Pomfrey about her failure, insecurities and the shame that she most of all felt.

"Really, Madam... I'm doing well with everything. I've usually got my friends to talk to and maybe that's the reason why I'm feeling a bit down right now. I'll be in a much better mood when they've returned." Hermione smiled faintly at the still seemingly worried Mediwitch.

"Perhaps you should spend somewhat less time with young Mr Malfoy and some more with your friends. And already you've helped me very much by making those badges of Pepper Up potion. At least I won't have to bother Professor Snape for a while now." A disapproving frown appeared on the nurse's face as she mentioned the Potions Master. "That man," Madam Pomfrey muttered, "he's overworking himself... Hmm." The nurse's face brightened when she saw the slightly curious look on the student's face. "I'm relying heavily on Professor Snape for most of my potions. But the poor man already has so many duties to take care off. I always feel slightly guilty for asking him, but some potions are just too complex to be brewed by any other than a Potion Master."

"Well... I'm happy I've been able to do something. Most of the time I felt like I was in getting in your way."

"Oh, nonsense! Besides, most of your time is spent at Mr Malfoy's side." Madam Pomfrey remarked casually.

Hermione pulled a face at the remark. She spending time at Malfoy's _side_. There were just so many things wrong with that image!

"So, what do you have planned for entertaining him this evening? More reading? No homework, right?" The nurse said knowingly. "It is your vacation too, Miss Granger."

"No! No homework!" Hermione said quickly, reassuring her. "Just some reading! Very light stuff!"

"All right. But don't forget about the toasts and fireworks! You wouldn't want to miss them."

"I won't, Madam." The nurse smiled and ushered her away. Hermione quickly escaped into the small room before Madam Pomfrey changed her mind and decided Hermione was better off celebrating New Year's Eve with the other remaining students. She plopped down on a chair and retrieved a book from her voluminous bag.

She looked at the pale boy. Still no signs of ... anything. Not the slightest movement, no increase in breathing, no fluttering of eyelids to indicate a dream or any other form of brain activity.

Was he ever going to wake up?

What would his parents do if he never woke up?

It would mean an endless wait, slowly losing hope but still they would always cling to that last thread of something that resembled hope and optimism; clinging to it and it would never let them rest, never let them start grieving as their son would still be there... Never letting them move on.

Always in between. Frozen, stagnant. Caught in a moment of time, almost...

Hermione shivered; she wouldn't wish that on anyone!

She smoothed the soft blankets and looked almost pleadingly at the nearly lifeless face... Just for a sign that there was still something there...

His hair lay dully around his head and on the pillow. Not sleeked back it was actually quite long. It gave his sharp features a somewhat softer look.

But still cold, like a statue.

Was this his fate?

Never to be able to live again? Left behind by life itself... forgotten?

Hermione looked sadly at the Christmas present she had gotten for him. He couldn't see it, of course.

She had enchanted his ceiling. She had researched the charms that had been used so long ago on the ceiling of the Great Hall and had come up with a modified version she could actually manage. It didn't show the sky the entire day and it did require her to maintain it every week, to induce new magic in her charms, but it had worked so far. The nurse had been surprised and had actually complimented her on her work.

She had remembered from some years ago that Malfoy had taken a great liking to Astronomy. He seemed to be enthralled by the stars and other celestial bodies. Therefore every night the ceiling would picture the night sky, rotating and all until dawn had chased even Venus away.

That was also the reason why she was now busy reading several books and articles, Muggle ones, about every theory and knowledge gathered about the universe. Indeed, maybe a bit of indoctrination again? Maybe, maybe not. She actually thought she was giving him an opportunity; Malfoy was quite intelligent and though he might have hated everything Muggle, now that he was forced to listen to whatever she chose to read she could introduce him to the Muggle variant of Astronomy. After all, it was very fascinating.

So she picked up where she had left off yesterday: The Big Bang. The soft light of stars and moon twinkled down on the pages, giving an appropriate glow on the words of their possible origin.

The sudden sound of the door opening startled her rather badly as she had been deeply immerged into the material. Her mood fell when she saw who entered the room.

She should have thought of the possibility. Lucius Malfoy.

She was instantly on her guard and felt herself tense. She shrank back into her chair as his cold eyes fell on her, a surprised, pleased look appearing for a moment on his proud features.

But she didn't see this as her attention was drawn to the woman who entered after him.

Mrs Narcissa Malfoy! This was the first time Hermione saw Malfoy's mother visiting her son. She quickly grabbed her bag and stuffed her book in it. Obviously, they would want some privacy to spend time with their son; maybe spend New Year's Eve together and hope for a better year. Once again, almost unwillingly, feelings of sympathy arose in her.

"Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy said with his customary drawl. "Finding you here, reading to him even on New Year's Eve..." Mrs Malfoy quickly glanced past her husband's towering figure , settling her icy blue eyes filled with cold contempt on the uneasy girl.

"Miss... Granger?" The cool disdain was clearly audible in the woman's voice. The beautiful woman looked like something filthy had just managed to stain her robes.

"Yes," Malfoy's tone became a bit sharp and his eyes flashed for a moment with... irritation? Hermione couldn't really tell. But he swiftly regained his haughty and controlled demeanor.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I do believe I told you about her and what she does for our son." He curtly informed his aloof wife.

"Well... It might have slipped my mind." Mrs Malfoy's voice was soft but strangely empty, her mouth twisted in a disapproving, thin line. Hermione shivered as the elder witch's cold eyes took in her appearance, making her feel strangely lacking.

"Miss Granger has taken a somewhat unorthodox but interesting approach to helping our son, as no other measures seem to help anymore. Basically, she tries to bring his consciousness back by trying to stimulate his mind through talking to him. That's what I've been doing as well, as I can find logic in her idea. Whatever can bring him back." He said quite forcefully at seeing the almost despondent expression on his wife's face.

"I don't see any improvement," was her cold reply. Hermione noticed the cool, and what she would almost call indifferent manner with which Mrs Malfoy regarded her son. She was obviously just as skilled at hiding her emotions as her husband was. Apparently, her presence was bothering the woman. After all, she was a Muggle born and hanging around her son's bed.

But Lucius Malfoy seemed to become irritated with Mrs Malfoy's subdued demeanor.

"No indeed!" He snapped, his eyes flashing. His wife didn't seem bothered by it. She took a step closer to the bed and looked at the unconscious boy with a detached look on her face. Her son. Hermione felt another stab of sympathy for the couple; the boy was lying there unaware of his parents visiting him.

Mrs Malfoy didn't reach out to her son nor did her expression change. She kept her distance, an unnamed emotion flickered in her eyes before dying out, returning to a cold and composed look.

"Don't you think it's... useless? She uttered softly. She turned away from the bed, eyes on the door. "Useless and hopeless." Her voice held a dull note.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed his wife's arm and hauled her to him till their noses almost touched.

"No, I don't think so!" His voice was deceptively soft. "We will continue to hope, won't we? He is still our son, isn't he? He deserves our hope... We will never think it's useless, or hopeless or a waste of time!" He almost growled in his wife's face.

For a moment, both stared harshly into each other's eyes.

"I haven't seen any change in him since I've been here... Time slips away and with that his chances. Why don't you admit it?" Mrs Malfoy's voice had risen just the slightest bit. "Why don't you admit that it's pointless continuing this? And to think it is based on nothing but a silly girl's idea. Lucius... Why do you keep fooling yourself?" She averted her eyes from the scowling face of her husband to look at the boy lying motionless in his bed. "He won't wake up... I know it, you know it. Not with the damage done-"

"We don't know exactly what kind of curses he has suffered under." Malfoy said slowly, staring hard at his wife.

"But with the damage done," Mrs Malfoy continued never the less, making Hermione feel deeply saddened at seeing the woman apparently giving up hope, "it is highly unlikely he will ever wake up again and if he will... Then it would be better if he hadn't. I think..." Her husband's eyes flashed with what Hermione recognised as fury and she unknowingly braced herself. However, he didn't speak nor do anything as he merely watched his wife turn once more to her son.

"I've said my goodbye, Lucius. I won't fool myself. Therefore, it's useless for me, for us. You have tried, and failed-"

"He's still our son, Narcissa," Malfoy hissed at his obviously resigned wife.

"You're only hurting yourself. You know you have done enough. Let go. Don't do this to yourself. Move on. You'll have to move on, or otherwise..." She turned her frozen eyes on her husband's face. He seemed to be having trouble restraining his feelings as his eyes were dark and cloudy with repressed intensity. His eyes searched his wife's face and both seemed to find their answer on the other's.

Mrs Malfoy nodded curtly to her husband. "You know what you have to do. Don't let this ruin... us." With one last look filled with the same strange emotion at her son, Mrs Malfoy walked out of the room, leaving her husband behind with a highly embarrassed girl, who felt like she had rudely intruded on the conversation.

Hermione quickly jumped up from her chair as Lucius Malfoy stood there frozen, looking after his wife with such a look of pure rage and fierce hatred that it frightened her badly. She didn't want to get caught between them.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, and was about to slip out of the room when Malfoy blocked the doorway, eyes still seething with malice.

"Sit down, Miss Granger." He barked out. She stood still for a moment, hesitant, not wanting to stay with him in a room, but he was blocking her exit...

"I think you rather want to be alone, right now, sir..." She said softly, trying to calm him down.

"Haven't I told you before? Never presume to know what I think or _want, _Miss Granger. You could be in for an unwelcome surprise, I would say. Now, sit. Down." He hissed at her.

She obeyed his command with reluctance. She didn't know how to handle this man, with all his suppressed and fiercely controlled anger and hate. Now, it seemed to come off of him in waves, almost choking her with his intensity.

Somewhere in a detached corner of her mind she could marvel about the tight, unrelenting control on his emotions. She knew instinctively, just like any other who came in contact with the wizard, that he was danger personified. It was always present, the danger and malice, just behind those eyes and that permanently haughty expression. Though, after a while, when he didn't pounce, you could be lulled in a false sense of safety. Only to be painfully reminded by his viciousness when it was already too late.

Still, Hermione gathered her courage. She wasn't, couldn't let herself be bullied anymore than she had let him... For her own sense of self, she had to at least try to give him some resistance.

"Please, don't take your anger with your wife out on _me_!" She snapped at him. She almost decided against continuing as his eyes widened further and his jaws clenched in warning. Though, still, she pressed on.

"I am sorry for witnessing your conversation- Well, actually, you didn't even give me an opportunity to leave! You just went ahead! But don't you see? Your wife has lost hope and... I think she is trying to come to terms with the possibility of losing her son. Maybe, she's afraid of hoping..."

"You think, Miss Granger? I don't need your help in trying to dissect my wife's feelings. I know her very well..." He finished sharply and shot her a withering look. "Don't think you know anything, my caring little Gryffindor. She's... She can't stand the sight of him." With that he let himself abruptly drop into the chair next to her, much too close for Hermione's comfort. Still, she tried to focus on their conversation.

"I... I don't want to insult you or your wife... But I can understand a bit of what she must be going through. I don't know if I could stand the sight of my only child lying in a bed for months without any sign that there is still life in him-" She was interrupted by a harsh, sneering laugh from him as Lucius watched her with incredulous amazement.

"You're a treasure... So innocent... My wife has visited our, _my_ son only one time before this night. Indeed, already on that night, a mere day after he was attacked, my wife had decided he wouldn't wake up."

Hermione looked at the disgust and anger and pain and resentment; at all the many emotions in his eyes, on his face, in his voice. So complex, this wizard, not just a one dimensional evil Death Eater... It was disturbing to see this malicious man with softer feelings. It caused questions she didn't know the answers to.

She didn't really understand the hidden meaning in his words. "Maybe your wife is just too scared to hope? Maybe this is her way of defence against her pain and grief? Maybe she... Maybe she just doesn't dare to hope? I mean... I saw what that woman had done to him. It- it looked really bad."

"Still, would you have offered to read to him if you were convinced it was hopeless? If you were convinced he would die anyway?"

"Well... No." Hermione answered truthfully, unsure where he was going.

"Indeed. And neither have I given up hope. I _know_ he will wake up. He is a Malfoy. But my wife... Well... We _disagree_ with each other and it puts us at odds. This is however the limit," he murmured softly to her and she raised her eyebrows, confused. He chuckled dryly at her befuddled expression.

"There is more going on than you know, Miss Granger and soon, I will explain everything. I promise you justice, Hermione and as soon as I know enough to prove my suspicions, I will tell you all about it. It won't be long now before I will have back my family. Finally, I will obtain what we need. I will get satisfaction. For him," he gestured at his son, "And for me" He almost whispered to her. The sheer malevolence glittering in his eyes, the pure need for retribution openly displayed made her back away in her chair. Back away from him.

Too fast for her, he had reached out and grabbed her chin gently in his firm grasp. "Don't back away, my sweet, don't shun me. Haven't I told you there is nothing to fear. The last thing on my mind is hurting you, Miss Granger." He murmured huskily and he trailed his thumb over her skin, staring at her mouth.

"What about the Ministry," she brought out, scared by his proximity and the hunger in his stare. "You've hurt me there."

"No, I haven't. If I had really wanted to hurt you... I don't give any mercy to my enemies. You wouldn't have left alive if I really had my mind on hurting you. I would have spilt your blood, drawn out your screams and I would have indulged myself in them. So, don't fear I will hurt you."

"But I would be stupid to trust you, to let myself believe you are harmless. You might not hurt my body but..." She bit her lip and watched his amused eyes follow her teeth with a disturbing greed.

"You are indeed learning, Miss Granger. Now, what were you reading." The sudden change in subject and absence of his touch threw her off and she blinked a couple of times before catching on. "What?" She asked, confused.

"What were you reading to my son."

"Oh! Uhm, well, about the Big Bang... Astronomy. Muggle Astronomy."

"Sounds interesting. Carry on; it's still two hours before midnight. Please, spend New Year's Eve with us. I think my son would like to have the people who care about him celebrating the start of the new year with him."

_He said please_... Dumbfounded, Hermione fished her book out of her bag and started reading where she let off. Suddenly She found that her anger had disappeared. The honest request wouldn't let her leave.

She would stay.

"Happy New Year," Lucius wished her solemnly as they watched the fireworks silently.

She caught the pained look he threw at his son and she sighed deeply. "Happy New Year to you too, Mr Malfoy..." Her voice trailed off as she watched with a bit of trepidation as he quickly caught one of her hands in his, his eyes piercing hers as he leaned forward slightly.

"It _will_ be a better year... We will defy the odds, Miss Granger. Do you stand with me?"

"I..." Hermione knew not what came over her. She did not trust him, that she knew. She was quite frightened of him too... Yet he had managed somehow to get past her defences and into her mind. That was the only reason she could come up with... He played her so well, too well for her own sake... So why was she about to give him such a promise? What made her try again? Was she such a fool? So very, _very _stupid? Probably. And yet she couldn't resist the honesty in his words and eyes.

"I will stand with you, sir."

Then, his expression changed and he graced her with a wicked smile. "Good," he purred at her, "I knew you would, my little Gryffindor."

Oh yes. A bigger fool had yet to be born!

She tentatively smiled back.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Anyone?

**Review Responses!!**

**Athena Linborn**: Yes, it was indeed not so much of an exciting chapter, but it was necessary. I think this chapter has somewhat more action and stuff.

**Kontara**: Thanks! I try my best with Snape, but I find it hard to picture him! Glad to hear I do a reasonable job.

**SnapeSeraphin**: Hermione will get the best of Lucius, of course, but not right now, or in the next few chapters, I think. It's more of a gradual change, a bit more respect too... But Lucius will get some surprises, and I think it will only make him more determined.

And of course you're right about the name of the DADA Professor. I think I had a lack of imagination then and decided to go for Dutch.

Please continue your fic, because it's really intriguing and original! If anyone's reading this, go check out her fic! I promise you won't be disappointed!

**Iarethirwen**: Thank you! Thank you very much! By the way, does your name mean anything? It sure does sound nice.

**DarkRoseBlood**: Thanks! And where do you get the Snape and, most of all, the Lucius plushies?

**Saiyachick**: I can understand that it makes you uneasy. But you keep reading and therefore, thanks!!

**Wackoramaco87**: The Mirror doesn't really have any hidden motivations except for nagging Hermione! And for recommendations... Hmmm, well, there are quite a few good ones out there. You should try SnapeSeraphin's 'To save a Malfoy' or Evan M's 'In the end'. There's also a site where you can find good LM/HG fiction:

**Alynna Lis Eachann**: I think the same about the immediately-falling-in-love stories. Though I like them too, I think it's more of a challenge to make it a bit more believable.

**Read300300**: Bonus points?! I see what I can do!

**Tamlane**: Your dissection does not get on my nerves at all! In fact, it's very nice to have such detailed comments on the chapter!

About Snape; after you mentioned that Snape never touches a student, you got me thinking and I think you're right. And it's actually quite realistic: Snape is a very closed-off, private person and touching other people certainly doesn't fit in his profile. Thanks for the tip! And about Snape and romance... I never wrote it, never will, probably, but there are a few good stories out there, like 'The Twenty' by Leyna Rountree. However, this story is a very gradual romance and I think that's what makes it believable to me.

The Mirror had to have her say, you know. I like her, because I can try writing a tactless and witty character with her. And it's only luck that makes it turn out relatively well. Sometimes, I just want to have another person's perspective, because I fear that Hermione's and Lucius' points of view will get a bit boring, eventually.

Many thanks for the compliment; once again, it's more of an accident that it turns out right, because I tend to drift away from the main line and all kinds of persons' inner ramblings turn up. I can't seem to help it!

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too. It was a bit hard to write, but I'm quite satisfied how it turned out. Next chapter is another one of those plot-building ones... The chapter after that... Well, let's say it has a surprise.

**Peggywoo**: Please do! Secretly, I'm trying to brainwash everyone into writing LM/HG fics!! ;-)

**Anni**: You have to wait a couple of chapters before there will be a change in Draco's situation. Sorry!

**Shivawn T**: Thank you! I try my best and it's nice to know that my efforts are paying off.

**BbyChick**: Here it is!

**Kay**: Thank you very much! It's really an honour that you think so!

**SlytherinDragoon**: Sorry that this took some time too; but I'm determined to get good grades in school and, unfortunately, that means studying.

**Artemis Moonclaw**: Yeah, well, thanks! I think I had a bit to many chocolate chips cookies there !

**Moonjava**: If you liked last chapter, I hope you like this one too!

**Jay**: Now, what do you think about Narcissa? Perhaps a different twist than you thought? And some more Lucius/Hermione interaction!

**Atlas452**: I hope I satisfied your curiosity about Narcissa. And did I hook you up to LM/HG fics? See the recommendations above.

**Meave**: Nou, hier is dan hoofdstuk elf. Ik heb je nog niet gemaild maar ga het zeker doen nu school eindelijk weer in wat rustiger vaarwater is gekomen. Blij dat je Maggie een leuk karakter vindt, want ik vind het leuk om haar te schrijven!

**Milaya**: I tell you something; I think a possessive streak is definitely a part of Lucius Malfoy. As is his temper!

**Evan M**: Thank you, and may I say the same about your own story! I'm looking forward to chapter two!

**BalooFairy**: Oh my, all my stories?! There are some I'm not entirely happy with, but hey, thanks! I try to keep the chapters coming!

**Starslover**: And here is the chapter!! Next will hopefully up soon too, but I can't give you any promises.

**Kellalor**: I'm sure she will! After all, he's begging for it, isn't he?!

**Belladonna**: Normal... Many things in life aren't normal. Many relationships aren't normal. And normal is very relative. What I find normal can seem awfully strange to you! And this relationship I'm trying to write here isn't and won't be normal. I don't like writing normal!

**SerpentClara**: I completely agree: evil endings can be 'happy' too! I don't think everyone has to be perfectly happy for a 'happy ending'! I like writing dark pieces too and they don't have a standard or very nice ending and still I consider them happy, mostly because I can't and won't kill the two main characters, which are the centre of my fics. That doesn't mean I can't be cruel. If you're completely puzzled now, read the ending of my fic 'Night has fallen' to see what I mean. (Warning, it's a DBZ fic, so if you don't like it, don't read. It's just an example of what I like to write.)


	12. Chapter XII

**Disclaimer**: see chapter I

**A/N**: Uhm... author appears out of hiding spot ... Well, you see... School.... Stage... Ehh... Sorry? Thanks for the reviews, they made this poor student's life much better!

To Tamlane go many hugs, pats on the back and all kind of goodies (like coffee!!) for beta-ing this for me!

**Grey**

**Chapter XII**

The smell of old paper and dust assailed his sharp sense of smell as he entered the library with impatient strides. He immediately went straight for the quiet and sheltered tables in the back of the enormous library. There, he knew, one could find the peace and silence needed for studying.

Here he knew he would find Miss Granger.

And he was proven right when he spotted the girl deeply absorbed in a book while taking notes, the quill scratching softly over the piece of paper.

He didn't say anything, just strode up to the table and waited for the Gryffindor to acknowledge his presence.

After a minute or two he impatiently cleared his throat. "Miss Granger," he sneered at the startled girl who was staring up at him with an irritated and accusing glare before she caught herself and gave him a cool and polite nod.

"Professor Snape?" She sounded a bit unsure as he loomed over her. He fixed the girl with a cold stare.

"Miss Granger," he said snidely and glanced at her work with dismissal. "I have some work for you to do. Please follow me." Without waiting or looking back, he swept out of the library. Only when he was well on his way to his classroom did he hear her catching up with him. He smirked nastily as he heard her take deep breaths. He stalked along at his high tempo, not caring in the least that the girl was out of breath.

However, she didn't complain; she didn't say anything until she was sitting at her usual bench in his classroom and he at his own desk.

"What is it you want me to do?" She asked carefully, while looking warily at the unpleasant smirk still curling his mouth.

"I have another extra-credit project for you, Miss Granger. Apparently, you seem to have worked through the entire seventh year curriculum in your ridiculous attempt to impress your peers. Now, we can't have you here without anything useful to do... Think about the stupid things you might think of out of boredom. " He saw her wince and frown at his sneer but she kept quiet and continued listening to him, her eyes and face hooded.

"Now, this project will deal with several subjects, including Wizarding History, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms but most of all Potions. If you really would like to learn about so many trivial things, I have just the assignment for you. I dug it out one of my predecessor's files."

"Er, well... I..." She flushed as he sneered at her lack of coherence.

"Make up your mind. I know you have finished Professor McGonagall's assignment, so you should have enough time for it, certainly if you finally come to your senses and leave Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to their own devices. Which I recommend," he said coldly, his disdain for the two boys clearly written on his face.

"Please, could you tell me more about this project?"

Snape's eyes started to gleam with triumph. He had her.

"This assignment deals with very old potions and their linked rituals. Some of them are actually no more than myths while others have been known to be used in the past... It is for you to research the potions and divide the myths from the truths, the practical from the imaginary... Or something in that order," Snape gestured to some papers lying in front of him. "Everything you need to know about your assignment is written in here. I will only review your work to make sure it is adequate." He snickered at seeing her indignant expression.

"What kind of potions are they, Professor?" She asked curtly, and immediately blushed for being less than polite with a teacher. He scowled at her but answered her question:

"_Auxilium__ Salutis_ Potions and Rituals."

Her mouth opened slightly and she let out a surprised gasp. Then, she looked up and smiled tentatively at him, but he saw her mind already spinning with possibilities and questions. In no time, she would have figured it out.

"I think I would like this project, Professor."

"Of course you would," he said dryly. He gave her the papers and handed her the pass to the Restricted Section. She looked at it and he saw her eyes sparkle. "Unlimited, sir?"

"Indeed. I hope you use it with caution, Miss Granger." He watched her clutch the pass to her chest, her whole face alight with pleasure. He bent over his own papers and rudely dismissed her.

When the door had closed softly behind her, he rubbed his forehead with his hands. He seriously doubted Dumbledore's wisdom for involving such a foolish girl into this. And he certainly didn't understand why Lucius seemed to be so taken with the girl. Though he knew what the Gryffindor tried to do for Draco, he still didn't understand Lucius' fascination.

He scowled at his papers, his mind far away from the revising of his students' attempts at understanding the art of Potion making. Really, did that girl have to meddle with everything?

* * *

_Auxilium__ Salutis_ Potions and Rituals... The stuff of legends, indeed. Powerful, old magic. Rarely, if ever, used nowadays. Though Hermione had to agree, it was a fascinating research subject. She had read some books about the Rituals, but most of them dealt more with the legends behind the vague rituals and potions than with the actual practice of the magic itself.

Hermione wasn't stupid; after she had read the papers wherein her assignment was explained and after she had examined what her aims and goals were, she had quickly come to the conclusion that this was more than just some project to keep her busy. And the handwriting looked suspiciously much like that of the Headmaster... If so, Snape hadn't lied completely; hadn't Dumbledore been a Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts?

Hermione's finger trailed the back of a very large, leather-bound tome, as she bit her lip. She had already discovered, after a couple of hours searching for material, that there were very few useful books, and most of those were very vague and incomplete in their information. It would take some time to research and track all the possible leads. Hours of studying... Hermione smiled as she took out the big tome, almost dropping it because of the weight; a real challenge!

And it was a very important task. She felt quite flattered and honoured Dumbledore trusted her with this; she wasn't naieve, Snape would have never given her this project if he could help it. His scowling at her told her enough. She bet that he was certainly not pleased a silly Gryffindor was given such a responsibility.

To her, the research could only have one goal; find a way to get rid of Voldemort. She understood why such a dangerous ritual was needed to destroy Voldemort. He had given his soul a new body by using the darkest magic there was. _Auxilium__ Salutis _Potions, simply translated as_ Deliverance_ Potions,were the purest kind of magic one could find. However, they were extremely dangerous too, if the stories were correct.

However, it would take the purest of magic to undo the tainted, most dark magic Voldemort had used. It was up to her to find a way to go about this... If there was a way... But she quickly banished the thought; if Voldemort could make himself a body, then they could destroy it. But the problem was that she needed to find a Ritual that would deal with his soul as well; if they didn't banish it this time to the nether world, would they ever?

She half carried, half dragged the book to her table where already an imposing pile had gathered. She looked a bit thoughtfully at the titles before her. She would need to read them all very thoroughly so she wouldn't miss the tiniest detail or the smallest hint. It would take days... weeks. She didn't let it discourage her however; she was actually looking forward to reading the old and forbidden books. Who knew what kind of knowledge was hidden within?

She looked at her watch and noticed that in about three hours, the students would be back from their Christmas holiday. She would have to attend the feast that welcomed them back and officially started the new semester. She once more looked over the books and decided which ones she would take with her. She wrote down the other titles in her notes and where she could find them.

She would take her reading to the place where nowadays she could focus the best; right at Malfoy's bedside. The irony almost made her laugh. Almost. It was just too scary to really think about it.

* * *

"Hermione!!" was the happy exclamation and before she had a chance to brace herself, she was being hugged rather tightly by Ginny.

"Oh, how I missed you! Really! It was torture without you!" Ginny said, pouting, before she smiled again. "Truly, I was so fed up with them, I hexed Fred and George, bashed Harry over his head with _Hogwarts; a History _–didn't know I would one day appreciate that tome- and almost gutted Ron with my spoon. A pity Mum could restrain me; I think you would have appreciated a stuffed Ron." Ginny snickered at the image she conjured up. "You could just put him in the attic and leave him to gather dust! A fitting end, I suppose."

"You're beginning to scare me, Gin. But be honest, was it really _that_ bad?"

"Well... You'll find out for yourself, I think. Some things happened and... I missed your level-headedness and your quick mind. No one can come up with such refined and fitting comebacks like you. I only had my own imagination to come up with a just retaliation for the horrors done to me," Ginny placed a hand over her heart. "The things I have endured..." She smirked at the grinning Hermione. "But seriously, things didn't go smoothly the last couple of weeks. But I won't spoil the fun."

"Now you're making me curious. Where are they, anyway?" Hermione asked, still not having spotted her two friends in the crowd.

"Don't know. Don't care." She pulled Hermione along to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and watched the other witch take a place next to her. "So, enough about me. How are you doing? You know, I could barely keep my mother from charging in here and demanding that you come with us after that nasty attack. Are you really okay? You said so in your letter but..." The red-headed girl watched her friend closely searching her face for any clues that might show Hermione's feelings.

"You're quite calm about it," she remarked as Hermione gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Believe me, I was really quite terrified when that awful woman charged in. Luckily we managed to fend her off... Only, every time I think about it, it reminds me of what she did to Malfoy and I wish she hadn't escaped. Again. She's just crazy, insane. It's frightening to see how much she actually likes to hurt people."

"Hey," Ginny reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Talk about it, get it out. I told you, you'll feel better if you do."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You sound just like Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. They were really nice, offering me a listening ear."

"I'm here too. And don't worry too much, Hermione. I'm sure, sooner or later we'll get that woman."

Hermione lowered her eyes from Ginny's face. She was once again lying to her friend, and she felt worse with every lie she told. She wanted nothing more than tell her the truth. Ginny would know how she could handle Lucius Malfoy and his strange and frightening behaviour. But she had promised... She started to seriously dislike that promise.

"Oi, Hermione!" Both girls looked up at the loud bellow and saw Ron and Harry make their way towards them.

"Be warned, Hermione," Ginny muttered and Hermione looked confused at the two grinning faces.

"Good to be back, ain't it, Harry! Did you miss us, Hermione? How are you holding up? I was so angry when we heard what happened... Harry almost went mad and Dad too; the Ministry is really making a mess out of it. You would think they would have learned something after what happened last year."

Harry grimaced at Ron's remarks but stared intently at Hermione, almost as if he was checking for any injuries. "You okay?" He asked quietly. He was pale and suddenly Hermione felt even more guilty. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Sirius; Harry would have been thrilled to know that the insane woman was finally locked up. But the thing that made Hermione really cringe was the fact that she must have given Harry a scare and a very nasty reminder of last summer.

"Yes, I am, Harry. Don't worry about me," she answered softly. He didn't say anything else, just nodded and sat down on the other side of her. Hermione watched silently as he absent-mindedly put some food on his plate, his mind obviously not on the simple task. He stared down at his plate and started to eat mechanically. His eyes were haunted but guarded. He was closing himself off again and she averted her eyes from the distraught boy, blaming herself.

When could she tell them?

However, Ron was seemingly oblivious to his friend's dark mood as he took the seat next to Harry, attacking the delicious food with gusto, all the while talking, giving the people a very nice view his semi-processed food.

"Please, Ron, shut your mouth! Eeew!!" Ginny pulled a face and shuddered. "It's no wonder Lav-" Ron immediately shot his sister a withering glare and Ginny stopped but gave him a satisfied smirk. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the smirking redhead, curious to what Ginny had wanted to say. Ginny's smirk widened to an all out evil smile and she winked at Hermione. Now a bit confused, Hermione turned to Ron, who was now busy ignoring the two girls.

Hermione frowned. "So... Er, how was your Christmas?" She tried to lighten the suddenly uncomfortable mood that hung around them. Ron mumbled something and refused to look at the two girls again. Harry looked up from his food and gave Hermione a faint smile.

"Thanks for the new Quidditch gloves. How did you know mine were getting shabby?" He seemed really pleased with her gift and Hermione smiled back at him, happy she had remembered his casual remark.

"I heard you mention it once."

Harry nodded at her and returned to his food and to his solemn mood. Hermione sighed and began eating as well. To her it seemed that this vacation hadn't done Harry much good. Maybe he shouldn't have gone back to Grimmauld Place; too many bad and painful memories for him there. She munched on her food as she stared at the boy, distraught because of the quiet dejection which she saw in everything he did and in everything he said. How to get through to him?

Hermione looked up as Ginny elbowed her in her side. "Watch," she said with ill-disguised gloating. The two girls watched as Lavender, accompanied by Parvati walked by, noses in the air and not even once looking to the side to say hi to their friends and fellow Gryffindors.

"Er, what?" Hermione looked at Ginny, puzzled at the sudden change in their attitudes. "What happened?"

"You're smart enough to figure it out," Ginny smirked as her brother glared at the two strutting females. "They are overdoing it," she said as she observed the almost ridiculous behaviour of the two girls. Hermione watched Ginny who was smiling nastily at her red-faced brother.

"Lavender didn't like Ron's Christmas present?" Hermione guessed, whispering to Ginny, who snorted and shook her head.

"No, worse. I wasn't there, you know, and the boys are not very talkative about it, but I figured that something happened at Lavender's New Year's Eve party. Something to do with a lot of alcohol and snogging and then getting caught... Rather embarrassing for the two of them. Now Lavender refuses to speak to Ron. Called him a prat and a slob, though."

"A slob?" Hermione had to bite her cheek to prevent bursting out in laughter. It wouldn't do much good for Ron's already irritated and embarrassed mood. "Why a slob?"

"Maybe his kissing isn't that good." Ginny sniggered. "Every time I mention the evening to Ron he gets all embarrassed and bothered... I'm dying to know what really happened. I think I can get it out of Lavender with no trouble at all. She likes to talk about herself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Why else do you think I put a silencing charm on my bed? I can't read with her and Parvati giggling about clothes and boys. What I don't understand about them is that those subjects never seem to become boring to them." Hermione whispered softly, almost seeming afraid of admitting it to her friend, who started to laugh.

"Hermione, you're something. Though I don't think it is really normal for a teenage girl like you to be so uninterested with boys, it is a very nice thing to have such a level-headed friend like you." Ginny pulled Hermione in another hug, startling her and almost causing her to spill her food all over Ginny.

"Gin, you're suffocating me! And stop teasing Ron," Hermione said as she saw Ron glaring over at them. "He thinks we're somehow making fun of him. He's really quite touchy about the whole subject, isn't he?" She sounded a bit worried but Ginny shrugged. "He'll get over it."

Both girls turned to their food, smiling at each other as Ron and Lavender kept throwing each other angry glares but pretending to ignore the other. Harry kept his attention solely focused on eating his food and the rest of the Gryffindors were oblivious to whatever went on around them.

Though Hermione started to get increasingly worried about Harry, she still was quite happy and relieved everyone was back and things were getting back to normal. Or at least to what they considered normal.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione," Ron begged, "it's Quidditch. Quid-ditch!! You know, the Wizarding World's favourite –

"-and only," Hermione mumbled softly –

"-sport. Our House's favourite sport! We're going to beat those slimy snakes! You have to be there! You can't just sit here, inside and do some stupid homework! Look, it's such a lovely weather out there! Maybe you'll get a tan."

"Ron... Though I have to admit it's quite a lovely weather for this time of the year, it's freezing and no, you don't get a tan in the winter... Well, that depends... If you go skiing, the snow reflects the sun strongly enough so you do get a-"

"You see? Now you have to come." He plopped down in the chair beside her and shot her a warm smile, making her feel that stupid fluttering in her belly again. "Besides, Harry would like it too if you come. You are always one of our best supporters, cheering and waving to us!"

"All right, all right! Fine, I'll go." Hermione threw her hands up in a clear sign of defeat, which caused Ron to chuckle.

Quidditch was a butchery of Slytherin. Without Malfoy there, they seemed leaderless and unsure of their own tactics. After a really humiliating display the Slytherins were saved from further embarrassment by Harry catching the snitch.

She was making her way down from the tribunes and talking with a couple of her housemates when their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

"Miss Granger," the cold and curt voice of the Potions Master effectively cut through their playful teasing of each other and she and several of her housemates turned around to see the Potions Professor lurking behind them. "Miss Granger, a word. You, hurry along to your common room," he snapped at the students surrounding them. They gave her pitying looks as they hurried away from the dark presence of Professor Snape.

He waited several seconds and when he was satisfied with the distance between the crowd of students and himself he threw Hermione a condescending look and said coldly: "I was hoping the project given to you would be more important in your estimation than a simple Quidditch match. You have read about the time limit?" Professor Snape seemed to be in a fine mood but Hermione could see that behind the malice and displeasure he was strangely impatient.

"Professor, I..." She dropped her voice to a mere whisper. "I think I do understand how important this project is... for my grades. I am nearly done with the first draft, sir, which I think will be quite interesting."

His scowl subsided a bit and he nodded his head. "As long as you hand it in on Monday. Not a day later," he reminded her and stalked away.

Hermione almost smiled as the clearly agitated man strode towards the castle; he was such a sore loser. Hermione almost felt sorry for the Slytherin team. Though Snape favoured the Slytherins almost to the point that it became silly, she had heard that behind the closed doors of the Slytherin Tower, he was very strict and demanding of his charges. And he didn't take any blow to the House pride with grace.

She started on her way to the castle, her mind already with her project. After some careful research she had found about six or seven _Auxilium__ Salutis_ Rituals that could possibly work. But there were only three that Hermione found really interesting, either because of the intended outcome of the ritual or because of the fact that it was undoubtedly performable.

She waded through the throngs of students celebrating in the common room and headed up to her dorm, her mind filled with the different rituals, pondering each and every one, afraid of missing the smallest detail. What if she... What would happen if they... So many possibilities crowded her mind and she wanted to put them right on paper, not wanting to forget a single, possibly valuable idea.

She entered her dorm and waved to Maggie who winked back. They shared a evil smirk as Lavender and Parvati hurried out of the common room after having fixed their make-up. It was rather a nice change; suddenly, the odds were even in the little dorm. With Maggie it was now two against two.

Lavender and Parvati had been shocked when they had entered their dorm after the Welcoming Feast and had found Hermione and the Mirror sharing catty, rude and sly banter, neither becoming upset even if the comments got rather wicked. Though Maggie never turned nasty again. On Hermione, that was. Lavender wasn't safe from the sharp tongue and quick wit of the magical Mirror.

Lavender had been sulking the whole two weeks they had been back from the holidays. She couldn't swallow the fact that Hermione seemed rather pleased with her new Mirror. Though Lavender had disliked the Mirror very much with its acid words, Hermione apparently found it amusing. The Mirror was completely honest, even rude with Hermione's appearance and lack of dedication to her looks. Hermione, however, merely shrugged and quipped something back but most of the time she was patient and let Maggie fiddle with her as much as the Mirror wanted. Lavender had pouted; the Mirror was still her lovely self, but had somehow lost her bitterness. Yet she, Lavender, still wasn't safe from the Mirror's brutal wickedness.

And Hermione was secretly pleased. Maybe she wasn't pretty or giggly or air-headed but she had managed to befriend an Enchanted Mirror! She was determined to introduce her new ally to Ginny very soon. Those two would probably hit it off well, seeing as Ginny could be just as rude as Maggie.

It was very nice the way things were right now. Except the situation with Ron. She didn't understand him and kept him at a distance. Why was he suddenly trying to flirt with her again? Lavender still wasn't talking with him, but she kept throwing him looks... Ron seemed to be oblivious to them, or otherwise very stubborn because he refused to acknowledge her. Instead he was charming _her_ again, the bookworm Hermione.

It was sad actually that she didn't trust Ron in this way. Was he being serious or was he trying to get Lavender jealous? Hermione was afraid that the latter was his true objective.

"I heard them talking about a young man called Ron... And that he has been eyeing you. Miss Brown was very vexed with that fact. So tell me about this Ron character. What does he look like? What is his last name? What are his career perspectives? How does he-"

"Calm down. I'll show you a picture." Hermione showed the eager Maggie a picture of Harry, Ron and herself and answered the Mirror's questions. "His name is Ron Weasley-"

"Weasley?! Oh dear."

"Snob! And he wants to be either a Quidditch player or an Auror, I think-"

"Auror... Means long days in the field-"

"He's been my best friend for over five years now and I don't care if he's rich or poor or wanting to become a garbage man!!" Hermione almost yelled and Maggie smirked. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes, but... I'm not sure if he really likes me or if he's using me to get back at Lavender. Apparently they had a bit of a row."

"Hmm. Well, before you grant him any liberties-" Maggie chuckled at Hermione's flushed look "-you should make sure he has honest intentions."

"We've moved beyond the seventeenth century, Maggie," Hermione said but she looked quite thoughtfully at the photo. Ron laughed and waved at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"All right. Let's phrase it like this; before you let him get any closer, make sure he feels the same for you. The way you obviously feel for him, the boy could break your heart."

"Uh... Probably. I've fancied him for some time but all we did was fight. But then at the start of this year, we were getting along much better and he was actually flirting with me... Then, suddenly, he seemed to like Lavender better."

"So, be careful. Watch him carefully. Let him make the moves. And don't give in too soon. Let him work for you."

"Sure. But I don't think Ron is patient enough to... er..."

"Court you? Then he's not worth your trouble. Wait for someone who takes his time to get to know you... Who wants to discover what you like, what you want and need... Someone who will want something more out of you than a quick tumble."

Hermione giggled. "I'll remember that."

Maggie gave her a half amused, half warning look: "You better."

* * *

I know; no Lucius. But hold on, next chapter he will make quite an appearance!! I promise!!

**Review Responses!!**

**Evan M**: Your story certainly rocks!! Sorry for not leaving a review, but time and don't co-operate!!

**The Mad Madame**: Who would you like it to refer to?

**Shyngr8**: There certainly will be more of Narcissa! Definitely more! And about the present; I'm sad to say it will be a time before we get to it again. Sorry!

**Saiyachick**: You seem busy! Good luck with your challenge!

**SnapeSeraphin**: Yes, I'm trying to give Hermione a bit more self-confidence, but you have to admit, Lucius is quite intimidating! Yet, she's getting there! No more tests (I hope) for me for a couple of weeks, yet the workload hasn't really gotten any less, unfortunately. And I still am going to advertise your story: Everyone, read SnapeSeraphin's 'To save a Malfoy'!!!

**Kontara**: Draco's going to be unconscious for a bit longer, for plot-sake. So, every time he starting to wake up, I just knock him back down. Please don't hate me.

**Anni**: Patience is a virtue. Or at least, that's what they told me. But being virtuous sucks! So here's the next chapter!

**Tamlane**: Dear Tamlane. Don't ever. **_EVER_**. Stop reviewing me!!! Never ever ever... Can anyone notice it's the end of the week? I can. I'm starting to blablabla...

Anyway; (Author preens under all the lovely remarks and comments) thanks again for your encouragement! You are really one of the reasons I keep writing, because, come on, who wouldn't get addicted to such reviews. Short cookies indeed! I love those! This chapter doesn't really have that much action or adventure or excitement... Actually, it's very boring, but I promise better days to come!

**Krynn**: This chapter, well, I'm not very happy with it, yet next chapter will be better!

**Read300300**: Narcissa crazy... Yes, in a way she is, I think.

**MiSSxMELON**: Thank you so much!

**Artemis Moonclaw**: I hope I can keep up the good work! But I'm trying and I really am going to finish this fic, I promise! No matter what school throws at me!

**DarkRoseBlood**: No plushies... B-But... That's not fair! Looks at empty hands. Well, I'll can live with your lovely review! Thanks!

**Wackorama87**: Uhm... I checked and the address was right but... Hmmm. Here's the address again. Try it again?

**Buffy**: I'm honoured that you like my characterisation of Lucius. I try my best!

**Summery-ice**: Thank you very much for your praise and I hope you'll continue to read my story with the same appreciation. I'll try my best to keep Lucius in character!

**Meave**: Hopelijk ben je nu ook weer nieuwsgierig naar het volgende hoofdstuk want hoofdstuk 13 wordt leuker hoor, dat beloof ik!

**Iarethirwen**: You are quite right about Narcissa. And I love your name too!

**Aine Rowan**: Wow, you really understood the last sentence! Yes, I think I'm doing things right here!

**Harry Hippie**: Maybe after reading what I'm doing to Draco you won't like me so much anymore... I'm... persuading Draco to stay unconscious just a bit longer. Yet, when he objects, I can't help but make him see reason... the hard way (insert evil laughter)

**Warriorangel15**: Here it is and enjoy!

**Shiro Ryu**: What can I say without revealing too much... I'll stay quiet then. Sorry! Though... You might be on to something.

**Athena Linborn**: Yes, isn't she nice? A wonderful person, Narcissa is.

**Ndmorgan**: I really spend some time on the plotline and let me tell you a secret: It actually works to have a working plotline! My fic has... purpose!

**Starslover**: I'm not going to answer your questions now, because that would spoil it. But I promise that everything will be answered later on in the fic!

**Mrs Alfred**: Drak chocolate... Hmm. Thanks for your tasty comparison!

**Kay**: I think he's a lot more interesting showing something else than hate and anger, though I love the angst in Lucius too!

**Belladonna**: I wonder too what Draco will say and how he will react... But that won't happen for some time yet! But there might be some surprises!

**Pale-Slytherin**: I like to build up the tension! And yes, I think it's very neat that all kind of nationalities are attracted to this phenomenon called fanfiction!

**CharmedLeoLvr**: I managed to surprise you with the identity of Hermione's attacker? Good! Romance will come, I promise! And no, you can't have him!!

**Moonjava**: Thank you.

**Hope**: It is my duty to make Lucius a dangerous SOB!! Yet, I gave him a few somewhat nicer traits. Do you like the cocktail?

**SlytherinDragoon**: Good! That's very good to hear!

**Kittykatekat**: Next chapter will be up next week!

**TA Salmalin**: She's going to try and assert herself! Just like I'm going to assert my fic priorities!

**Shivawn T**: I hope the wait wasn't that bad?

**Son of Evil**: Another person converted to LM/HG! Yes!

**Inell13**: All I can say is, that I am very proud to be reviewed by you and that you actually like my fic! Thank you very, very much!

**Dixi**: Tamlane's 'pimping' of my fic (as she calles it ) certainly is a great compliment of her and I'm happy to hear you find this story good too! When I started this fic, I never dared to dream this story would get such good reviews!

**Shabopo**: I didn't kill Narcissa off, because 1) I find it quite unbelievable if she just disappears and 2) because we don't know much about her character, we can come up with all kind of stories, which is fun!

**Imiryoku**: Out of his shell... Hmm, that's a nice way to put it!

**Peggywoo**: You bet Hermione is going to experience some of that Pureblood behaviour!

**Jheopardize**: Another Dutch! Yeah! En ik weet dat Engels schrijven veel pittiger is dan lezen! I hope this story will be as enjoyable to you as the Draco/Hermione fics are!

**Dewey**: I like to think of petnames for Hermione that Lucius can use and still sounds like a downright bastard!


	13. Chapter XIII

**Disclaimer**: see Chapter I

A/N: This isn't beta-ed. My apologies.

**Grey**

**Chapter XIII**

Lucius kept his frigid stare locked with that of the madwoman kneeling before him. Her eyes were telltale of her insanity and her haggard appearance only added to the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was slowly sliding into a complete and utter madness.

Lucius felt some sort of distaste and disdain for the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange gave herself wholeheartedly over to it. Did it gave her a sense of freedom? A larger sense of pleasure?

She swiped at him but he carelessly booted her in the face and the woman flew back and slid a couple of feet over the old, worn-out stones that made up the floor.

She worked herself to a sitting position again, hissing at him. "Really, Lucius... No refinement."

"I'm not aiming for it. It's the result that matters. Don't you think?"

"And please tell me what kind of results you have attained with me," Bellatrix sneered. She ran her tongue over her split lip and cackled. "You've made me bleed... Is that all you wanted to achieve?" She asked mockingly, watching him with a disturbing cheer on her face.

"Among others," Lucius said coldly.

"It's all you get out of me, Lucius. You don't think _I _would betray the confidence _our_ Lord bestowed in me?!" Her voice rose to a screaming pit and she lunged at him again, only to be viciously backhanded into the floor again.

She raged at him with words as she picked herself up again. "Do you think you can go against our leader. _Ours_! You have given him your Oath. By betraying it, you're betraying the honour of your family! You're lower than a filthy Mudblood now! All will look down with scorn at you!"

"I think not, Bellatrix. Voldemort was the one that broke the Oath between us by attacking _my son_. He had no right to go against Draco for his refusal. You know well enough that it is a family matter and therefore _mine_ to deal with. Voldemort showed his dishonour by going around my back, by ignoring my right of the Head of my family! Therefore, by forsaking this ancient right, the Oath is broken and declared naught and void" Lucius said coldly, quietly, but his whole body betrayed his fury and outrage at the harm and insult done to his family!

"So don't try and keep up this outrageous lie; it is an insult to me and my family. You know what our tradition tells about such crimes. No, Bellatrix, I wasn't the one doing the betrayal. Voldemort is the one who has ignored our traditions and our honour."

"Your son deserved it for denying him his loyalty!" She shrieked. "The brat was lucky the Lord even considered him! The boy is a complete disappointment!"

"I really don't care about your opinion about my son. He only has to prove himself in _my_ eyes. And he does, even if it's not with the kind of... volatile action you so much prefer."

"He's a disgrace," Bellatrix snapped and her face showed the loathing she felt for the boy. "He's a disgrace to you. He's a disgrace to Narcissa! It's a pity he hasn't been given some Black traits... He wouldn't be such a failure if he would show some traces of our ancestry!"

"Ah yes," Lucius said almost casually, walking towards the woman with slow, measured steps, circling her with predatory intent. "It's such a shame he doesn't resembles Narcissa's beloved family. I know she would have liked to see him with the dark hair and eyes of the Blacks and with a touch of their madness too."

"He would have been great." Bellatrix mused, watching the dangerous wizard with no trepidation. Instead, her eyes flickered with anticipation. "He would have earned our esteem and affection. Your cunning and viciousness together with our commitment and dedication to our Lord... Draco would have been more than just a weak imitation of you."

"But for being a true Malfoy, he has never received anything of you, but disdain and poorly hidden disgust. He has been treated as an inferior as far as his memories go back... Can you tell me what it has done to him?" Lucius asked as he stopped right in front of her. She was on her knees again, but the subservient position didn't seem to bother her and she stared back at him with all her pent up fury.

"Did you expect her to treat him any better? She was reminded of her own mistake and failure every day." Bellatrix stated uncaringly, watching him for an opportunity to strike. "He is beneath her by bearing your looks and character."

"I do regret the day I agreed with our fathers' ridiculous plan."

"But maybe you choose the wrong sister... If you had just chosen _me_... Ours would have been splendid." She said almost wistfully, dreamily.

"Ah. I guess it felt very good to take out your spite about being scorned on the son of the man that scorned you... But I think that it gave you no small satisfaction that you were the one killing off the offspring of your own sister, who was being chosen over _you_!" Lucius smirked hatefully at the twisted expression of fury and impotent resentment.

"Maybe so...But still," she chuckled softly at him, "she found him lacking. A failure. Disgrace. Unworthy. Filth. Oh yes, isn't it wonderful? Your son attacked, dying as we speak... I was chosen to do the honours. I told her about the faith of _your_ son, what was to be his faith now he had betrayed his own blood and guess what..." She watched his face closely as she tried to hurt him with her next words.

_"Your own wife didn't mind!!" _She shrieked out with grating, harsh sounding peals of insane laughter. She was silenced by another hard slap across her face.

"Ah..." Bellatrix touched her cheek. "So much control, but oohh... when you let go... Narcissa never could appreciate you and the unpredictability of your temper. Hot and cold yet always with such grace... She always had a thing for the wildness of her cousin, you know. She loved the fact she could play him so well. She never could manipulate you, Lucius." His name became a twisted, husky whisper and she licked her lips, tasting her own blood. "I never understood how she could stay so frigid with such a intense man like yourself... I say it again, Lucius... You choose wrong. We... We would have been something else..."

He smiled at her, coldly, derisively. "Really?" He grabbed her jaw with a bruising grip and she smiled at him.

"Yesss..." She closed her hand around his wrist, stroking the skin while almost purring the next sentence. "Don't you see we are a perfect match for each other? I would never submit and you... You would never relent. Ah, yes, a constant fight for dominance. So much pain and fire and want... Delicious..." her eyes glittered with a mad passion.

"And what about our spouses? What about Rodolphus, hmm?" He said coolly, almost sounding bored. He callously squeezed her chin making her moan with the pain and lick her lips again. "What about your dear sister?"

"Why keep her? You need an heir and I doubt she can give you one again. But most of all, why let her go unpunished as she betrayed your family? After all, she was most helpful to me; she told me quite some things..."

"Ah," Lucius didn't show the impatience he was feeling on his face. Finally, she was saying something useful! He smirked indulgently at the woman, a vindictive quality in it and she shivered and cooed at him. "So she did... My assumption isn't farfetched then?" Lucius drawled, sounding indifferent.

"She thought it was the least thing she could do. A contribution to the deed. A proof of her loyalty to our Lord. She was actually quite eager... I knew you'd figure it out soon enough. I knew you would not let it go... But let that brat just rot away. You can get a new heir..." She suggested slyly and watched him with hungry eyes.

"That brat is my son." Lucius snapped at her, cruelly digging his fingers into her hollow cheeks. How she disgusted him. Yet, this was a game was a fitting way to play with Bellatrix; it was the one thing she had never forgiven him, nor had she forgiven his wife. And yet she had always relentlessly pursued him, waiting for the moment to strike. Her husband he had never understood as the woman had never been faithful, always chasing something no man could seem to offer her.

"Why keep fighting for such an incompetent child? Don't tell me you _love_ him!" She mocked and smirked at Lucius' warning scowl. "Love! Such a ridiculous notion! It's a rather pathetic state I find you in, Lucius. So proud and strong; let me cure you of this stupid sentiment. It has addled your mind. If you want something to hold and cherish, let me give you something worthy of your affection." She offered, voice rasping as she hastened to pounce on this sudden opportunity that had presented itself to her. If she could convince him of the foolish mistake he was making, if she could make him realise he was being unreasonable about the brat... She could have him just where she wanted him; back into the fold, and then... Voldemort would give him to her, oh, he would! Just so she could have her satisfaction for his misplaced, but understandable, escapade.

If she had him... She would have him entangled soon enough into the web she was spinning, the soft but unbreakable threads ensnaring and trapping him firmly with her and she would never ever release him. He would be hers, like it was supposed to be. She would teach him for scorning her but after... Together burning in anger and hate and pain and heat so strongly... Never ever letting up until they had destroyed each other and would rise out of the ashes and start all over!

Lucius watched Bellatrix with repulsion. The mad but distracted look in her eyes, almost dreamy, made him want to gauge them out. He couldn't understand why Voldemort nor her husband had never once tried to curb her insane tendencies. He knew Voldemort delighted in the madness she displayed and that made her such a manageable tool. She was mad in her loyalty, blind to how she was loosing her own dignity and pride as she let herself being used and abused by her so-called Lord.

Without warning he pushed her back, using the firm grip he had on her head. She smacked into the wall and sank down onto the floor. He was satisfied with the glazed, puzzled look in her eyes. He sneered at the crumpled form.

"Nothing that you could give me could bring me any pleasure. You don't think that _you_ could make me feel anything but contempt and hate for you?" He crouched down in front of her, carelessly brandishing his wand but she eyed it warily but at the same time with a perverted anticipation. She was snarling at him again, her whole face twisted into a hateful grimace.

"You're insane, Bellatrix, and it is a most pathetic sight. But what I find the most revolting is the fact you let it have its way with you and that you give it a free reign. Though I have to admit it's in my advantage this time... I can manipulate you so easily. Your sick obsession with me and your spiteful animosity towards my wife, your own _sister_... You are so proud of your family and yet you Blacks are the most vicious towards your own relatives... Yes, I have yet to see a family more twisted than yours."

With a enraged shriek she tried to lance herself onto him from her lying position on the floor. She slipped on the slick stones and lost her grip, sliding back down. With an amused smile he watched her trying to get her calm back. She was breathing heavily and her mouth was hanging wide open, unarticulated sounds escaping her. A red blush on her hollow cheeks emphasised the sickeningly paleness of her skin. Her hair was tangled in knots and dirt was rubbed into it. Her whole appearance together with her animal like sounds and insane light in her eyes made him sneer in contempt.

Finally, she managed to get herself under control again. "You're a fool, Lucius, a fool! Don't you know what I'm offering you?! You could have everything to make it all perfect- Make the Malfoy family perfect..." She hissed and grunted heavily, while she tried to work herself in a sitting position again, visibly straining at something Lucius couldn't see nor imagine. Maybe a lack of food, he mused. He had to remember to feed her a bit more.

"Yet... Yet you're obsessed with your pitiful revenge!!" It seemed a real good joke to her and she nearly choked on her high-pitched laughter. "Like you could fool our Lord. He knows everything! He sees all- So perfect my Lord is..." She sighed suddenly, then swung back to her rage again. "Why not take me up on my offer?!" She screamed with frustration. She stared up at the bored looking wizard, trembling because she could hardly control the maelstrom of her raging emotions. "We could be his most trusted and most esteemed followers... Lucius... Just forget about the brat and think about the future- Forget about Narcissa! Kill her for her sins against you!! She's much worse than me! She is!! You have to see, Lucius! Laughing and watching as I did it without remorse- that's true, I know! I enjoyed it, you know he wasn't worth anything more than that and I... Let me make you forget them: I could make you forget anything but me and what our purpose in this world is! Please, Lucius," she begged shamelessly, crawling towards him, caught by her own need for something she knew only the haughty and cool blond could bring her... "Together, we can purify this whole world and create something worthy of us! You and me, we-"

"Enough." Lucius interrupted her rambling coldly, the force behind his command enough to shut her up. She blinked, almost appearing dazed and yet... Her eyes followed him with hunger and fierce obsession as he brought himself closer to her. He pointed his wand at her and she licked her lips again, an almost giddy look in her eyes as she watched him with hope. He laughed cruelly and murmured softly. "You poor woman. Stop deluding yourself. Never I will touch you with anything else on my mind but causing you pain. Never will I think of you as a worthy mate. Never will I look upon you with anything but disdain and pity. I think I'm pitying you. Though it won't stop me from using you to how I see fit. Remember, Bellatrix. You disgust me. You will never be my wife, nor the mother of any child of mine. I will never make you a Malfoy. Satisfy yourself with thoughts of your husband and your beloved Lord. Because that's all you have left."

He turned around and went for the exit of the cell, paying no mind to the frantic scuffling behind him. He closed the door behind him at the moment Bellatrix managed to reach the door. He walked down the dimly lit, dank hallway and listened to her shrieks and cries. "Lucius!! Bastard! Come back and finish... Come back! Traitor!" Yet her cries were full with the hopeless, pained frustration. Again, she sounded wistful despite her rage.

He shook his head at her pathetic sounds and closed the heavy door that gave access to the hallway soundly, cutting of her pleading. Truly, he intended to make the most of the time he had to make her pay. And he was hearing so many satisfying things while he played with her. His amusement disappeared from his strong features and his face became a mask. She had answered many of his questions and confirmed a few suspicions he had... Now there was time for action, to get payment from those involved.

* * *

Almost finished. Then, she could go to bed and get some much needed, much desired sleep. Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to alleviate the sting in them from squinting too much at the small letters of the old tomes. But now she was almost done with her conclusion. Just to affirm this last statement she had made and then she was finished!!

It had been a very interesting but also trying project till now and she was sure there was much more research to be done after she had handed in her assignment. Because it wasn't done yet. Of course she had answered the questions that had been in her assignment and she had reached the goals and conclusions that she had needed to make, but the assignment itself had been incomplete. The assignment had stated to find any Deliverance Potions, also called Deliverance Rituals, and to divide them into two groups; those who had substantial evidence to indicate that once they had actually been performed and the other group that lacked such facts and could be called merely legends and exaggerated myths.

However, one of the potions she had indicated as a possibility of being a real ritual would probably be chosen to be used against Voldemort. The research Hermione had already performed had been so elaborate already and she had only researched the history and general workings of the ritual and nothing about the actual potion and ritual itself! She had scribbled down lists about what each possible potion likely included as far as she could verify an ingredient or spell. Most things involving the rituals itself however were vague and .... and would need much more research.

She sighed as she thought about the lots of work that still had to be done and yet she hoped she would be included in the research and preparation and... She frowned as she thought to where it would eventually lead..

She didn't know if she could find the courage to face Voldemort... Death Eaters frightened her to the point where her mind barely functioned; could she be of any use in a fight against their _master_? And yet... Harry was probably going to be in the middle of it. And, she knew more than anything, she wanted to be there with him. Harry was frightened too... But together, they should be able to do something, right?

She thumbed through a book she had just received today. She encountered the Headmaster in the hallway and he passed her this fairly large but otherwise plain book. He had given her a cheery smile as he handed it to her. "Maybe you'll find some different viewpoints in this work, Miss Granger. I think it will be quite useful to you."

Now she was looking for the page on which she read that small paragraph about the Celts and their use of the so-called 'Purity' potion, which had caught her attention when she had leafed through it. However a rather inconspicuous entry attracted her attention and she curiously read the title. _"Death Delivered hath no Escape (in Latin)"_

As it looked quite intriguing, Hermione took the time to read the first couple of sentences and was immediately caught up in the long and most of all, very detailed description of a very old Ritual. It was the stuff of legends, yet the whole Ritual, Potion and entire history and reasons around it were painstakingly written down for those who _"suffer under magic wrongly used and seek to bring an end to the perversion of nature's gift."_ She mouthed the words and felt a shiver run down her spine. These words felt right and she eagerly read on. After having finished she felt relieved, anxious and above all strangely exited; maybe, this could work...

* * *

"Finished, Miss Granger?" Came the snide remark as she entered the Potion classroom. It's only occupant was the sneering Potion Master who was going through some essays, scratching down some undoubtedly cruel commentary.

"Yes, sir," she quickly reached his desk and produced her finished project, quite happy with the results she had managed to achieve in such a short time span and with such a ill-defined, illusive subject. She felt a bit tense as she waited for him to scan through her subject; she didn't expect him to start reading it now but she wanted to have it a good first impression on him. Quite eagerly she looked at his face, hoping to see some reaction there.

Suddenly, he snorted, a rather condescending sound and he looked up from the scroll to grace her with a smile so full with contempt it looked more like a grimace and unwillingly Hermione flinched.

"S-something wrong, sir?" She asked carefully while he continued to regard her with that same derisive look on his face.

"You can say that, Miss Granger. Once more you prove to me that your so-called common sense is almost non-existent. Indeed, if I could show this project to your Head of House, or any other teacher for that matter, they will see themselves forced to reconsider all that praise they directed towards you." He chuckled with a perverse glee and mentioned with disdain at the scroll lying in front of him.

"Really, Miss Granger, even I had given you more credit than this! For you to fall for such a fairytale... It's almost embarrassing." He shook his head and thrust the scroll back into her hands.

"Sir?" She frowned, wondering what was so offensive to him in her project. And despite her confusion, she felt irritation too; it was typically Snape to ridicule her mistakes, instead of pointing them out and helping her to rectify them, like a good teacher would do. He was so vicious in his temper and so clearly spiteful in the way he treated his students, that Hermione wondered what Dumbledore had wanted to achieve by making Snape the Potions teacher. She always showed her teachers her respect because to her they all deserved it... However, with Snape she had to try her hardest to keep her mouth shut and treat him with politeness.

"I'm talking about the _Death Delivered_, of course. It's a very old tale, Miss Granger, a _fairy tale_," he mocked her.

"But sir! It has several historical figures as well as references to actual facts and historical events! And the whole procedure is too well described and the writer has taken too much trouble to safe this ritual to be a mere fairytale!"

"You're a fool, Miss Granger, to fall for something like this! Have you read the ingredients required to make this potion? The whole potion resolves around three ingredients; the first two are almost impossible to get by, but the third... Impossible! An ingredient supposedly gifted by a goddess herself!

And before you start whining; yes, people have tried to reproduce the potion and to imitate the Ritual, often with disastrous results. The Potion is deceptive, as it gives a promise to the brewer of a great power. They have tried to find an ingredient that could be a substitute for Morrighan's tail feather, that would encompass the strengths that feather would posses, yet nothing worked. It really is only a bard's tale," Snape finished with a scowl. His eyes showed his impatience as Hermione opened her mouth again.

"Shut up," he snapped. "I have no time for this. Leave your project here and I can see if the rest of your work provides a few adequate answers. And if you really are so taken with this child's tale, look up the diary of one Ferdius. F. Frolic, who believed in this myth as much as you do. Read about his tragic end, Miss Granger; I'm sure you'll get over this silly notion very soon."

"But-"

"Out!"

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back in his comfortable chair, keeping his eyes fixed on the dancing flames of the cosy fire burning in the large hearth. At once, the flames roared and turned green and Severus Snape came through the fire, an annoyed scowl on his face as he swept the dust of his immaculate robes.

"Severus! How nice! Care for a lemondrop."

"No thank you, Headmaster." He replied curtly. He strode to a chair near the desk, sat down and tossed a scroll on the large Headmaster's desk, which was already littered with papers, books and scrolls.

"How about a Twix, then?" Dumbledore offered optimistically.

"A what?! Never mind. No, thank you." Snape leaned back in his chair, uncaring about Dumbledore's disappointed expression. "Here's Miss Granger's project. Except for falling for that ridiculous _Death Delivered_ tale, she has gathered some useful information. There are two or three options that we could take. However..." Snape didn't continue and seemed to be lost in thoughts as he stared at the scroll.

"However what, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking a bit concerned about the absent-mindedness of his Potion Master; it was very unusual for Severus Snape to not be fully concentrated on a conversation.

"I don't know if any ritual will be enough to destroy Voldemort completely. I've looked them over and I know that the only possibilities we have may not be enough to really kill him this time. I... I am afraid that might destroy his body but that his soul will escape us again. And then, everything will start over again, never letting us rest, always on the look out for another rising. And we know that somehow, he will manage to make himself another body." Severus Snape looked weary and grim, facing the possibility that he might never be freed of the hold Voldemort had over him... And how would the Magical World fare under the constant threat of danger and violence?

"It's so sardonic; the only Ritual that seems to hold the promise of a complete victory seems that silly _Death Delivered_. However came up with that tale has caused many to suffer under false hope!" Bitterly, the Potion Master sneered at the pondering look on the Head Master's face. He stood up, quite abruptly, and made his way to the fire. "I leave it to you to come up with the best way to go about this. Read my notes if you want my opinion." That said, Snape threw some Floo powder in the fire and was gone.

Dumbledore continued to stare in the flames. The Potion Master had uttered a fear that had taken hold of the Headmaster's heart too. He didn't know if there was any magic strong enough to undo the dark and twisted magic Voldemort had used, But certainly, there was no way Darkness could triumph over Light?

* * *

"Really, that Head of House of yours! Urgh!"

Of course, the blond boy didn't answer, but it felt good to vent some of her anger. Angrily, she pulled out a copy of the project scroll and the book she had received from Dumbledore.

"Really, I can see why he should think this Ritual is a fairytale and impossible to perform, but... What if that ingredient did exist? What if we could somehow manage to get it? Do you think Snape would give this Ritual a try then? It is the most potent Ritual I could find..." Hermione bit her lip as she read through the account of the Ritual and his history again.

_"It happened in the days after the heroes were lost... It was then that a fair-haired, black-eyed man appeared one day in the village ... Rumoured was he came from the clan far in the west and the townsfolk welcomed him into their houses, supplying food and drink. A traveller, the man said he was, and accepted their invitation to stay the night..." _Hermione read aloud to Draco, immersed into the story._ "the next morn, a cold had settled over the lands and had invaded the houses. No fires burnt, nor could they be kindled... It was then the mothers discovered their children silent and waxen faces as they lay into their beds. All breath had left their body, yet their eyes still seemed to speak to their distraught parents; they told a tale of horror. _

_Every child in the village had suffered the same fate and their lives seemed to have drained away. Their faces had fallen in and the flesh on their bones had disappeared..._

_The stranger was gone too, the bed in which he had laid ice to the touch and the sheets were stiff and unyielding, like death itself had settled in them._

_The mourning village sent out messages to surrounding villages, yet they were too late; the children's lives were taken away, and their soulless eyes seemed to stare up at their parents with accusations for taking in the strangely charming traveller..." _She took a deep breath before continuing, the story still managing in unsettling her a bit. "_Soon, the people from the villages chased after the stranger, searching for him, yet they never found him. Until one day at dusk, a small party of tiring men stumbled upon him, in a small glade, where the grass and shrubbery had wilted away and the tress surrounding the glade were frozen in their winter sleep._

_The man was waiting for them._

_Only one villager managed to leave that glade. His eyes were wild and his clothes torn by his own nails. That was how another band of pursuers found him. He couldn't tell them of the horror he had seen as his tongue had shrivelled up in his mouth..._

_That was only the beginning of the terror the warlock unleashed on the land. The elders of the villages and the wise druids gathered and could only watch powerlessly as the man turned the power gifted by nature in all living things, into a dark, twisted and sacrileged abomination of the once pure Light. Those who could see and sense this Light in the beings around them, would weep at the desecration of the once bright Essence in the defiled landscape the stranger had travelled through._

_He could not be stopped._

_Warriors tried to engage him in combat and Druids tried to take away his power or to undo whatever he had done to the Magic._

_None succeeded and soon despair spread as the warlock fought and killed all those who sought to bring an end to his terror._

_Then, the oldest and wisest of the druids gathered and they implored the gods for understanding why this abomination was laying waste to the land. They implored the Gods for help._

And as the gods saw the complete desecration with which the warlock handled their gift and the utter contempt he held for the sacred Life and Light, they grew angered and gave their help. Morrighan herself appeared before the gathered elders and she was terrifying in her rage. She told the druids the warlock wasn't a man, like them, anymore. Death should have taken him away a long time ago, and yet... He managed, with the most tainted of Magics, to hold off Death's grip and escape the notice of those who look after the souls of the departed. But, the goddess vowed, this time Death would be unrelenting.

She_ would be unrelenting._

_For the magic the druids had to perform in order to bring him into Death they required an element of it... She gave them one of her very own tail feathers. The crow, her Message of Death. She instructed the druids on the Magics to be used and assured them of her divine intervention when the time was there to perform this Ritual of the Sacriledger._

The druids heard these words and took them to their hearts. The invoked the Magic and Morrighan fulfilled her promise: the warlock was seized by Death. Death hath no escape, certainly not for those who have lost their respect for the Life, Light and Magic, given to us by the merciful gods."

She slowly closed the book, still impressed by the detailed tale. It sounded so... So truthful to her. Somehow, she knew this very old Ritual could actually work. Maybe the right substitute for the tail feathers just hadn't been found. It could well be a metaphor. Her mind drifted to the additional books she had read about Celtic gods, druids, legend and magic.

"Well, Draco... I won't let Snape dismiss this as easily as that!" She said stubbornly. "We're going to come up with an ingredient that works! I just know it! Because I still think this is our best chance to get rid of Voldemort, permanently! I see you tomorrow." She stuffed everything back into her bag and determinedly walked out of the small room. She was going to find that ingredient!

* * *

Review Responses:

Alynna Lis Eachann: Not very close, sorry. But things are progressing, I assure you.

Shyngr8: I'm preaching to the converted? I like this expression! I'm going to remember this one!

Athena Linborn: He he he... Of course, you are correct. Very stupid of me to forget such a fact! Certainly as the dungeons are just perfect for them, don't you think? Thanks for pointing this out. I will rectify it.

SnapeSeraphin: Love you too, certainly now you're updating your fic so frequently!! And I hope this chapter will be enough Drama/angst to sustain you for a while!

Wackoramaco87: Ron's real intentions? I think the poor boy doesn't know them himself.

Moonjava: I know you have to wait quite a long time for my updates. I just won't make any promises anymore, because every time I do that, things are conspiring against me!!

Harry Hippie: What happened between Lavender and Ron? You'll find out, I promise. Just.... not yet.

CharmedLeolvr: Thank you. I try to make things a bit believable. And sorry... NO, you can't have him! I grabbed him first!

Saiyachick: Oh, I have to go and read your newest fic!! I will!

Mrs Alfred: Sorry for the wait!

The Mad Madame: Thank you very much for your comments and remarks. They certainly are very helpful and made me think about my plot and story. Don't worry, Draco won't forever be in stasis.

Dixi: Thanks for reading!! And yes; Lucius and Hermione will get things going!! I promise that, yet it won't happen the next chapter or two. This plot is rather lengthy, and yet I don't want to rush things. Please be patient with me?

Jheopardize: Actually, I should be encouraging you, as a teacher-in-training, to keep writing English because it's the only way it will improve your writing skills. Really, I don't mind the mistakes (and look at me: I make tons of mistakes!!) and if you explain to people English is not your native language, they will like you more for simply _trying_!! But I won't preach (uhm... what is this called then?!) and of course I'll read Dutch reviews too !! Thanks for reading!

Peachygirl31: Thank you very much. I hope the wait was bearable .

MiSSxMELON: Just wait for a few more chapters, all right?

Shivawn T: I hope you still think the same...

Meave: I won't tell just yet. I like torturing people by making them wait, can't you tell?

Imiryoku: Are you getting antsy yet? I hope this chapter comes in time!

Drusilla3: I think I'll try to find some British slang sites. Not only for this story, but also for Britifying my own English.

Evan M: Do you have the adress of that community? I would like to check it out! And no, I don't have a livejournal (yet) because I'm simply terrible at doing things like that. Thank god for the ICT course at school, which will teach me many, many new and exciting things (I hope).

Belladonna: Don't you worry too much. This fic will be a LM/HG fic!

Strawberry22: Oh yes, that present... It will turn up again, that I promise.

NOXlumos: Thanks for the review!! I feel real flattered because even if you don't like the pairing you have read the entire fic so far! Again, thnk you!

Procella Nox-noctis: I really like your penname. Noctis, genitivus, right? (I'm too lazy right now to look it up) It's been a couple of years ago I had Latin. Beautiful language though. And sigh Jason Isaacs... I have a hard time explaining to my sisters why I am impressed by this actor, but his style is just... Well, I think I hardly know an actor who can play the bad guy better than him. Ralph Fiennes? I will look him up, because I ahven't heard from him before.

Pantspie: Lucius and nancy boy? I think they shouldn't even be in the same sentence! Glad you agree with me.

Shiro Ryu: Yep school and personal life. Things haven't been great and stuff happened. I hope you enjoy this update!

Star-Angel23: Thanks!! Narcissa is a story on her own. This chapter will give you some more insight.

Cherry-sama: Thanks.

Laerwynn: Bows thank you!!

Artemis Moonclaw: This chapter is just for you!!

Cerulean Sage: Thank you very much for both reviews. I'll try to work with your comments.

Tatiana: I hope this chapter comes in time for you to continue breathing? And I promise: no sappy Lucius!

Hotskittles: Sorry, no Draco/Hermione fic. Lucius is just as yummy, don't you think?

Katherine: Here's another update. Enjoy!!

Slytherin: I like reading odd couples too. For example, there are a few Hermione/Voldemort stories I like to read. Not many, but they are out there.

Aq2u4ever: And, did you enjoy this chapter too?

Pyrochic: Nice to know people are getting into this couple. It might be a somewhat odd couple, but so much fun!! Spread the word!!

Anna: Your review is a really big compliment for me: you don't like the pairing but you kept reading just because you like my writing style... I am deeply honoured!

DarkRoseBlood: I wish I had a mirror just like Maggie too... I think it would do wonders for my appearance, as I am usually too lazy to do anything more than apply some mascara...

Sesshomaru's Angel: Don't worry !!


	14. Chapter XIV

**Disclaimer**: see chapter I

**A/N**: Many, many heartfelt thanks to all my reader, reviewers and those who left me a note in my guestbook. Thank you so much!

I know I haven't updated this in months and for that I am sorry. The reasons? School, family and one of my best friends; school took up more time than I had expected, there was a bit of trouble in my family and my friend had a breakdown. Thankfully, school is over for the summer and my friend is feeling much better too! I hope that I can update this fic many times this summer, to make things up.

Oh, and this still isn't beta-ed. Any volunteers?

**Chapter XIV**

"No, Neville! First the Mandrake leaves and _then_ the powdered Etna's Flame! Because if you throw in the powder first you'll get-" Hermione stopped her whispering when she felt a person standing behind her. She swallowed.

"Oh, please, _do_ continue, Miss Granger."

"Professor, Sir... I was just helping Neville... He was about to throw in-"

"I have eyes and ears, Miss Granger! I saw what was about to happen. Do you doubt my abilities? Did you think I wouldn't interfere in time? Well, Miss Granger?" His silky voice only emphasised the underlying threat.

"N-No sir. My apologies."

"Indeed. Ten points from Gryffindor." Groans came from behind her and she bit her lip. Great. Just what they needed.

Neville shrunk back from the Potion Master and Snape gave the trembling boy a positively evil smile. "Well, Mr Longbottom, it seems that you are in need of some extra tutoring. Since you miraculously made it into this Advanced class, I do want you to succeed..." The sneer on Snape's face crudely belied his words, yet he continued in the same falsely sweet tone of voice. "Therefore I propose you will get tutoring lessons from myself, once a week, say on… Saturday nights? Will that suit you, Mr Longbottom?"

The poor boy had turned ghostly white and barely managed to stammer out a confirming answer. The sneer turned into a cruel smirk full of anticipation.

"Saturday night it is, then." Snape said smoothly and walked away from the horrified boy.

Neville seemed in shock. "Wha-... I... No..." He let out a long and deep sigh, then looked at his friends. "Why?"

Hermione felt truly and deeply sorry for her friend. She tried to never think bad of her professors and to respect them, but it truly seemed that in this case Snape was being unfair and he wanted Neville to resign this class, and what better way to achieve this than by traumatising him?

"We'll help you get through this," she promised the boy.

"Yes," Ron piped up. "Somehow... we will. We'll... distract him, or... Or... Or, we can land ourselves a detention. I think he'll pick supervising our detention over tutoring you."

"It isn't tutoring, it's torturing," Nerville ground out while he dropped his head on the desk, dangerously close to the fire and the hot cauldron.

"Watch out for the fire, Neville." Hermione warned him absent-mindedly. She stirred into their potion while she tried to think of a way to save Neville. "Do you really think he would prefer detention?" She asked Ron.

Ron nodded eagerly. "I think so! But if we want to make really sure Neville doesn't fall victim to the evil git," he stopped when Neville let out a loud groan and reached over to pat the distraught boy on the back. "If we're going to make sure, I only see one solution." Ron said quite dramatically, face very grave.

Hermione grinned at his theatrics. "And that is?"

"A very nasty potion accident. Something that will keep him bedridden for the rest of our years here."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sssh!" Urged Ron and Neville her, while they kept a wary eye on the Potion Master who was at the other side of the classroom. The two boys let out their breaths, audibly, when Snape didn't seem to notice Hermione's loud exclamation.

"Sorry," Hermione hissed back. "But you can't wish bodily harm to Snape for something like this..." She trailed off when Neville muttered something like "Why not?".

"What I mean, Neville, is that we'll find a way to make sure you'll finish Advanced Potions without anyone being harmed, ok? Maybe, we just have to find Snape something else and most of all something better to do on Saturday Nights..."

"Back to our detention ploy, then?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Maybe..."

"I think the bodily harm idea is the best option." Hermione turned to Harry, who had been strangely silent during the lesson.

"Harry, not you too! I know Snape's a down right bastard and-"

"Care to repeat that, Miss Granger?" Hermione sucked in her breath.

"She said snakes are down right bastards, and certainly that Basilisk thingy in the second year. I think these dried snake scales are bringing back bad memories, sir." Ron said calmly.

Hermione turned to Ron, mouth almost falling open.

"I don't think that is what she said, Mr Weasley."

"But you just barged in into our discussion, sir. You know how slimy, slithering and utterly ugly these creatures are! It's a wonder some people like them as pets!"

"Careful, Mr Weasley," Snape hovered over him like a vengeful black bat.

"Well, Hermione can't help the way she feels. I mean, I don't like spiders, she doesn't like snakes. Others hate felines. It's all a matter of personal preferences, sir."

"Indeed, Mr Weasley," the Potions Professor spat out. "Five points from Gryffindor for stating the obvious. And another ten points from Gryffindor."

"Why?" Harry dared to ask, though he sounded rather uninterested.

"Because of Miss Granger's tendency to disrupt class." He stared hard into Hermione's eyes and she did her best not to flinch.

"I don't want to hear anything more of you, or your friends, Miss Granger. Next time, it will be fifty points!"

After the class had ended, they were all in a hurry to leave the dungeons, eager for some cheer and light.

"Thanks Ron, for your quick thinking there! That was really nice of you. If you hadn't done that..." Hermione gave her friend a grateful smile while they climbed up the stairs.

"Well... You're welcome!" Ron grinned back at her. "But do you still think bodily harm is too much in this case?"

"Think about it," Harry suddenly spoke up from behind them. "Maybe we'll get a competent teacher if he's unable to teach."

"Really, you don't give up! I mean, the man does have some other... uhm... handy abilities?" Hermione hinted but clearly the two boys were unimpressed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ron shrugged.

"I think he's done more harm than good," Harry added. "The whole situation isn't getting any closer to a solution."

"That's not only his fault," Hermione said softly. "I think he's doing whatever is possible."

"Right, Hermione. You're so naive, sometimes. You really think he helps us? Remember who he is." Harry wasn't in the least impressed by her defence of the hated Potions Master

"That's only an act," she whispered urgently.

"Right," he sneered. "That's why he's enjoying it so much. Wake up, Hermione. He's not going to help us! If we want this to end, we have to do it ourselves." He picked up his pace and hurried off.

"I worry about him," Ron said softly. "I don't think he's been sleeping well... Often, when I wake up to- When I wake up," he blushed, "he's often awake, or otherwise muttering and tossing in his sleep. And he doesn't talk with us anymore... Not about things, you know?"

"I've noticed. And I'm worried too." Though she was indeed very worried about Harry, she felt a bit better knowing that she and Ron were finally _really_ talking to each other again.

* * *

They tried to engage Harry into their conversation, but he didn't say as much as two words, while he automatically ate his supper. Hermione shared a look with Ginny, who seemed rather concerned herself as the redhead stared at the quiet boy.

"Harry!" Ginny suddenly burst out. "If you don't stop being so gloomy... I'll... I'll lock you up in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom! You two can be gloomy together! I even bet she can give you a few tips on how to gloom best!"

"Is gloom a verb?" Ron whispered his question to Hermione who smirked at him.

Harry gave Ginny a disturbed look. "Leave me alone. That isn't too much to ask? I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Headache, Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly. The boys frowned as she and Hermione chuckled.

"No!" Harry answered, a bit chagrined as he seemed to miss the joke. "Can you please stop the childishness, Gin?"

"You're the one to talk, mister!" They both glared at each other.

"Nosy little brat," he bit out and though Ginny flinched a bit, she gave as good as she got: "Self-pitying git! Maybe we can't truly understand what you're going through but we are here for you! You can't push us away, Harry! We care, and that's it! So you better start talking to us again, because we won't take no for an answer!"

"Fine!" Harry snapped and abruptly stood up, banging against the table and the bench.

"Hey!" Some other Gryffindors gave Harry annoyed looks but he didn't see them or perhaps didn't care. He stormed away, watched by his friends.

Hermione made to rise and go after him, but was stopped by Ginny who wore a grim look on her face. "Let me take care of this, Hermione. I really want to talk some sense into him."

With determined steps she marched after him and soon she was out of the Great Hall.

"Should we talk to Dumbledore? Or perhaps Professor McGonagall?" Hermione just didn't know what do to anymore to help Harry. Or maybe they expected too much of him? Hermione pondered the possibility that because Harry's life had been so hard he didn't know how to deal with any more pain. Perhaps because he didn't have the security of a loving family to fall back on, he had never learnt to trust anyone with his sorrows and hurts. He had always been forced to deal with everything on his own.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ron shook his head. "I don't think he'll want them prying into his head. Only when we have no other solution we should go to the teachers." Ron laid down his fork, his plate still half full.

"Not hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Not anymore. Want to go to the common room and see if Ginny managed to calm him down?" Ron extended his hand to her and she took it. He helped her up, and she only realised what kind of impression it made when Lavender let out a loud snort. "How cute," she sneered but Ron surprisingly ignored her and pulled Hermione with him out of the Great Hall.

She blushed as he kept holding her hand. It was very... nice. She darted a quick look at Ron and immediately looked down again when she saw him staring at her.

"So... Uhm, Hermione... Would you g-"

"Please refrain from such silly displays of hormonal behaviour." Snape snapped as he passed them, heading into the Great Hall. Ron dropped Hermione's hand like he had burned himself and glowered after the Potion Master.

"Bastard! Git ! Bat! Snake!" Ron grumbled as he stomped up the stairs. Hermione too felt like she could hex the man. She was certain Ron was about to ask her something, and something important at that! He was all stumbling on the words and choking up, which usually meant he felt a bit embarrassed. Stupid Snape!

Both reached Gryffindor Tower in silence, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable in each other's presence. They didn't saw Ginny nor Harry in the common room and Hermione hastily made her retreat to her dormitory under the mom of wanting to see if Ginny was there.

In her room, she stomped a pillow out of frustration and disappointment. It was so unfair!

Crooks settled down beside the abused pillow, watching her vent her anger.

"And what has gotten you in such a fit?" Maggie asked curiously. The Mirror and her familiar were instantly flooded with the tale.

"Ah, but there is progress!" The Mirror exclaimed. "Maybe tomorrow he will find his courage again and ask whatever he wanted to ask of you. Yet, I don't want you to get your hopes up." The Mirror told her sternly, and was seconded by Crookshanks who gave a stern "Meow".

"Why not?" Hermione asked, a bit confused. "I am sure he wanted to ask me something... personal."

"Maybe he does indeed, but he's a man. They are a bit fickle and mule-headed."

"Oh." She frowned while she scratched Crooks behind his ears.

"He might want to pretend nothing happened."

"Ron's not like that!"

"I sure hope you're right."

"Thanks for being so optimistic." Hermione said sarcastically and glared at the Mirror.

"Ma spécialité, my dear," the Mirror drawled back. "Now, did you hear what Lavender did this morning! Truly, a faux pas like you've never seen before!"

Hermione listened to the gossip of Maggie, amused by the sharp wit and biting sarcasm. She felt quite thankful for the distraction from her problems, even if it came in the form of an obnoxious and rude Enchanted Mirror.

* * *

His boots clicked on the worn stones of the hallway. The chill of winter had invaded every nook and cranny of the old castle and his breath was visible. Yet his thick cloak and robes protected him well from the cold and he knew that in the infirmary the temperature was far more comfortable. Even stifling, sometimes.

He greeted the cheery nurse politely and quickly strode to his son's private room. He was very pleased to find out that the little Gryffindor was visiting him too. To see her devotion to whatever she deemed worthy gave him the same strange feeling of pleasure that he experienced every time he saw the girl. Her loyalty to his son, her enemy by all rights, was like a soothing source of warmth. Yet having such affection and given it away so freely made her vulnerable. He could exploit such feelings very well, had done such things his whole life. Yet it was rare, he knew, seeing such a pure... heart. Such pure motives. A shame to waste. So many possibilities to explore.

In time, he reminded himself.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

She looked up from her book, startled. The girl let her guard down far too quickly and far too easily. She might be in a very well-protected institution, but that wasn't a guarantee that nothing could or would ever happen.

The lack of vigilance only made her easier prey.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy," she replied politely. Yet her eyes were darting across the room, not wanting to lock with his own. Insecure, scared, confused. He wondered if she would ever be able to suppress her feelings. Her face was just to expressive, her eyes too lively.

"Is the light of the stars sufficient to read in, Miss Granger?" He asked softly, while she fiddled with a page.

"Oh, yes, it is." She answered, eyeing him warily. Smart girl, she was.

He seated himself next to her, much too close for her comfort. The fabric of her uniform rubbed against the heavy cloth of his expensive robes as he placed his cloak on another chair behind him. She smelled wonderful again, the soft tones of vanilla and cinnamon wafting through the air... He could almost taste it.

"You should be careful with your eyes, Miss Granger. Always read with suitable light." With a careless flick of his wand a few candles lighted around her, casting their warm glow on her young and rosy skin. Almost cream-like... He could imagine the feel of it, soft and yielding, like her supple flesh that was hidden underneath that loathsome uniform. Her skirt reached to her knees, her blouse was a seize too large, her jumper she had taken off as it was indeed quite hot in the room. He knew some female students took quite some liberties with their uniforms and he had enjoyed those in his own days. Yet this girl was dressed almost prudishly and it was more endearing to him than anything those other girls could come up with.

He had felt her blossoming body intimately against his own... Had felt her tremble underneath his touch. The memory still gave him a sense of power. Power over her.

He reached out and tightly grabbed his son's lax hand. He squeezed it and felt the warm flesh. He wondered if it was just his imagination... However, his son did feel warmer than the clammy coldness from yesterday.

Yet a careful perusal of his son's face didn't show any signs of returning consciousness. Maybe he was getting a fever? He had to talk with the nurse about it.

"He's feeling warmer to the touch, right? I told Madam Pomfrey and she said... She said it was a good sign. No fever or cold that might have induced it, or something else." She must have gotten back some of her usual confidence as she was now intently staring up at him.

"That's good," he said. Hope flared up in him. Draco would make it. He was sure of it. He was a Malfoy, a fighter. His son.

"It's nice, isn't it? It kind of gives you the feeling you're doing things right... Though Madam Pomfrey says not to get our hopes up too much... It could be only temporary..." She finished softly. However, she gave him something of a whimsical smile. "I won't let that get me down."

"Good." He closely watched her face, lightened up by her smile. He took in her twinkling eyes and the bushy curls dangling on the side of her face. He had noticed how often she would impatiently brush them away, or tie them back with a bit of irritation. They were long enough to go into her braid or bun, whatever she felt like, yet somehow they always managed to escape, bouncing merrily along with her movements.

"What are you reading this time, Miss Granger?" He looked thoughtfully at the old book.

"Oh, nothing important. Something about Potions ingredients and how to find the best suitable replacement for an unavailable ingredient." She said, shrugging. Yet as she spoke, she started to fidget with the book again. He smirked at her nervousness.

"Ah, I see. For a Potion project?"

"Something like that."

"Tell me something about it. I might not be an expert like your Potion Master, but I do excel in them. It such a delicate art; it asks for precision and care. And it is such a satisfaction to see a Potion turn out just the way you intended it. It's a skill mostly unappreciated, yet Potions are a feared and highly dangerous weapon. A Potion can be slipped into your drink, or put into your food." He spoke huskily, enjoying her rather uneasy expression as she in her turn watched him with a bit of suspicion.

"Some vaporise in the air, scentless, killing their victims while they will never know what has hit them. They can addle your mind and wreck your body. They can grant the maker control."

"And that's all you care about, isn't it," she quipped and shut her book with a soft thud. "I rather think about their incredible potential in aiding Mediwizardry, and all the useful applications in households."

"Of course," he drawled, pleased with her show of temper. He loved to rile her up until she forgot her fear and talked back. It made her lose her caution and then he really felt like he was seeing the fiery nature she held deep down. "Always such a good little girl."

She threw him a furious stare.

"Yet still, you haven't answered my question."

"You really want to know? Well, accordingly to my much admired Potions Professor, I am wasting my time, researching a completely useless fairytale. And yet, I can't help myself. After all, I'm just a little girl and therefore allowed some indulgence in silly things, right!" She almost snarled at him. He chuckled out right at her sudden brashness.

"Indulgence can be satisfying. But perhaps you have to find something else to indulge yourself with," he smirked as he toyed with her. She looked at him, uncertain and slightly puzzled, yet those was quickly overruled by her rising apprehension.

"I like this fairytale," she said stubbornly, while she unconsciously stroked over the dark, leather covering.

"My dear girl, fairytales won't keep you entertained for long." The frown on her face told him she didn't know what to make of his remark and he decided to take pity on the girl. He could pursue this game, yet it would scare her away. Once he started really playing, he would not want to stop.

"I guess your talking about the 'Death Delivered' ritual?"

"You know about it?" She was curious, yet a bit hesitant as she asked further. "You also think it's a stupid fairytale?"

"It is a fascinating tale. Yet, we don't have the time to chase after an illusive Potion ingredient. You can't replace the goddess' feather. I know. I have tried it once, when I was young. And guess who was my partner in my little experiment?"

"Severus Snape," she mumbled, defeated.

"Indeed." He confirmed. Her apparent disappointment amused him. She seemed even more vulnerable like this. However, there was still a hint of stubbornness.

"I think it's our best option in defeating Voldemort for good." She said strongly.

"Ah, if it was a possibility it would certainly be our best option. But it isn't. Don't delude yourself. Focus your efforts on things worthy of your time and trouble."

"It doesn't interfere with my duties or my schoolwork, so I don't see what it is to you," she huffed at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Granger."

"I am not ridiculous. This ritual has potential! And I'm not bothering anyone with this!"

"Except my son, apparently. If you're reading this rubbish to him, he is forced to listen to it."

"He should know it isn't just a silly idea! It's also for him! I think he wants Voldemort gone as much as we do! That abomination is the cause of him lying here, isn't he!"

"Miss Granger," Lucius shook his head in amusement at her. "If you want to spend your time on this, fine. I think my son does enjoy the company even if it's feeding him such nonsense."

"I think he would have something to say about my company!" Suddenly she smiled again, this time with a definite mischievous air. "I still expect him to start screaming at me to please leave him alone and give him a rest! I'm sure he doesn't consider me a friend. The idea!"

"Maybe not. Yet... I think he knows you... care, Miss Granger." She blushed a bit.

"Well... Uhm, _care_! That's a really large word." She tried.

"Oh, but you do." He glanced away, looking at his boy. It hurt, deeper every day. Memories of him, awake, full of energy... The ate at him. Now, he felt like he was abandoning his only child, by being unable to wake him up, to rouse him from this coma. To leave him every night again, in this limbo. He felt powerless.

And again, the clever girl seemed to effortlessly sense his mood. "You care too, sir. Very, very much. He knows that too, I'm sure."

He smirked at that, but it was bitter, harsh. "I might have been a bit hard on the boy sometimes. I don't think he really realises what he does mean, to me." It felt like a strange relief to finally tell her that he_ did_ care for his son. Love... That word was hardly ever used by a Malfoy, yet he knew he did. Malfoys showed that rare emotion rather with actions than express it in words. Yet, he had hardly done that, ever, to his son.

"It's a bitter feeling, Miss Granger, to experience regret. I hardly ever regret anything I've done in my life..." his voice trailed off, as he saw her flinch briefly. Yet, she gave him a rueful smile.

"I do regret now that he doesn't know this..."

"I told you he can possibly hear us. He's listening, right now," she added softly, sending a warm glance over to Draco.

Does she know how completely natural that comes to her? He wondered. How easily she gives that affection and warmth away, like it is the most normal thing to share?

"I hope he does, Miss Granger. I think if he-"

What he was about to say Hermione would never know as he suddenly fell silent and stared down at his hand, which was holding his son's.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly worried. He had such a strange expression on his face... Almost like he was frozen or startled, and his mind was somewhere far away...

Then, she gasped with excitement. "He- He's…!" Her eyes were glued to Draco's hand, clutched by his father's.

"Draco, can you hear me?" Lucius leaned forward, staring intently into his son's face. For once, his face was unguarded and Hermione saw the naked hope shining in his eyes.

Hermione almost squealed when she saw it again.

"He is listening! He can hear us!" She said in awe.

Lucius tore his eyes away from his son and Hermione almost squirmed under the intense gaze.

"He squeezed my fingers…"

Lucius' voice was raw and husky and Hermione marvelled at the amount of awe and feeling audible in his voice. "He squeezed my fingers twice now…" He focused his attention back on Draco.

"I'm here Draco," he spoke strongly, carefully. His whole face lightened up when he again felt the soft but unmistakable pressure on his fingers.

"You're safe, Draco."

Hermione felt a bit awkward at hearing Lucius express himself so openly and freely. Should she give them their privacy?

"I'm going to tell Madam Pomfrey," she whispered to him, unwilling to speak louder, afraid to break the spell that seemed to have formed.

"No!" She almost flinched when his eyes set upon her again. "No. This is also thanks to you, Hermione. You should be here. You have to be here. You belong here." That last sentence unwillingly made her blush, yet it also gave her a sudden foreboding feeling. Though one might consider it an elaborate thank-you, the way his eyes slid over her with that disturbing light in them made her suddenly very feel ill at ease.

However, she gave hem a tentative smile and sat down again, forcing herself to relax. She wanted to enjoy this moment; Draco's first sign of awareness!

* * *

Hmm, I know, not much is happening in this chapter… Though Draco fans might feel a bit better now.

No author replies. I know, Bad author!

And, anyone actually foolish enough to apply for the Beta job? I might give a warning first: there's still a rather lengthy Lucius/Hermione FQF fic. (Yes, it is very, _very_ late but RL is sometimes a bit more important than writing.)

So, anyone?


End file.
